Skywalker Adventures: Mysteries on Naboo
by Judy.Laura.L
Summary: Anakin and Padme escape the Empire to Tatooine to raise their twins in peace. Six months later, news spreads that Padme's grandmother has been murdered. Wanting to find the truth, Padme and Anakin go to Naboo to attend her funeral. They'll discover long kept secrets and realize that sneaking out will be harder than sneaking in.
1. Prologue

**I don't own anything just so everybody is clear on that.**

Skywalker Adventures: Mysteries on Naboo

Anakin and Padme escape the Empire to Tatooine where they hope to raise their twins in peace. Six months later, news spreads that Padme's grandmother has been murdered by a rogue Jedi. Wanting to say goodbye to her beloved grandmother and find out the truth, Padme and Anakin go to Naboo to attend her funeral. However, they'll discover long kept secrets and quickly realize that sneaking out will be harder than sneaking in.

 **Prologue:**

 _Coruscant; 18 bby_

Malorum kneeled before his master and emperor. Although he had been under Sidious' apprenticeship for several months now, it was enough to instill fear and respect for the man. In latest developments however, the emperor's temper had been short due to a recent failure and a betrayal.

"How much of the data was taken?" the emperor enquired.

"A great deal, my master," Malorum answered, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice. "Most of it was what was left from the Jedi Archives after Order 66. They did not find the plans for the project or our security detail." That last sentence was to reassure the emperor and himself. He was suddenly hit with a blast of force lightning.

"You incompetent fool! You let them escape!" Sidious roared.

Malorum coiled in pain and screamed as the lightning coursed through his body. Then as abruptly as the attack happened, it ended. He laid there on the ground gasping for breath as the Sith Master stood over him. "The data the Jedi have taken is still enough to help them rebuild their order with the help of their rebel friends," he snarled. Then his expression changed all of a sudden.

Malorum looked up, curious to know what his master was thinking. It was impossible for anyone to sense what the Sith Master was feeling after decades of being shrouded in the dark side, hiding from the Jedi.

"On second thought, perhaps we can use this to our advantage."

"My Lord?" Malorum asked, stunned by his change of attitude.

"The information on the data will help the Jedi to a minimum, but it is incomplete. In order for the Jedi to rebuild their order they must obtain the last bit of the data: a Jedi holocron that contains the names of every force-sensitive in the galaxy."

Malorum gathered himself up to continue to kneel before his master. "Master, I had believed that the holocron was destroyed during the purge."

"No," his master corrected him. "It was stolen by a Jedi in the midst of Order 66 and escaped with it: Anakin Skywalker."

 _Skywalker._

Malorum clenched his teeth and fists. "The Hero with No Fear," poster boy of the Jedi Order, and now wanted fugitive of the Empire. It was no secret that Anakin Skywalker had been Sidious' first choice of an apprentice. His master never hesitated to compare him to Skywalker, as motivation to try harder and make himself worthy to be a Sith apprentice.

"Skywalker has the Jedi holocron that the Jedi will need to find candidates. We find him first, not only will we have the list of every force sensitive in the galaxy to command, but we will have something even greater: Skywalker's child," Sidious told him.

"Child?"

Malorum knew about Skywalker's secret relationship with Amidala and that she had been eight months pregnant when the Empire was formed and she disappeared. No one knew where she was or what the gender of her child had been.

"Yes," Sidious hissed. "Any child fathered by Skywalker would be the perfect weapon for me. You are to find Skywalker. Bring him, Amidala, and their child to me _alive_."

"What about the traitor, My Lord?" Malorum asked.

"I will deal with him. See to it that you find Skywalker before he does. And remember if you fail again, there is always another to replace you.

Malorum inwardly shivered at the coldness radiating off Sidious, knowing how true it was.

000{{*}}000

 _Tatooine; 18 bby_

Padme carefully sprinkled the seasoning into the stew, remembering the last time she did it wrong. Her sister-in-law Beru came into the kitchen carrying a tray of raised doe for supper that night.

"Everything alright in here?" she asked, setting the tray down.

"Yes, it didn't over boil like last time," Padme answered with a smile.

"Then we can season and butter the bread again this time," Beru returned the smile.

When Anakin and Padme had first come to Tatooine with their twins Luke and Leia, Owen and Beru had welcomed them with open arms. Anakin immediately took up work helping Owen with the vaporators and making sure the droids were working while Beru took Padme under her wing to help run the homestead. Years of having her own private cook as queen then senator had caused Padme to become out of practice in knowing how to cook. One instance resulting in nearly poisoning Owen, and another almost burning the homestead down.

Padme walked over to Beru as she gathered the butter, salt, and seasoning together. "Now, do you remember how to butter correctly?" Beru asked. Padme grabbed the stick of butter and rubbed it on the four small loaves. She then reached for the seasoning. "Uh-uh," Beru said. "Try again." Padme paused then grabbed the bottle of grinded cheese and sprinkled it on the loaves. Next she grabbed the seasoning and sprinkled that on before grabbing the tray to put into the oven.

"And the salt?"

"Goes on after they're baked, and after we've buttered them," Padme answers.

Beru smiled, impressed. "Very good. Now we'll just let the stew boil until the breads' done. Then we'll call the guys in for dinner."

A cry from the baby monitor went off, grabbing their attention. "Sounds like somebody else needs you." Padme nodded before leaving the kitchen to head to the living room where her children were for their afternoon nap.

Not surprisingly, it was Leia who was crying. She was so much like Anakin. Always waking up screaming and crying from a nightmare according to Anakin. He knew what the babies were feeling, being able to sense the fear they had when they sometimes dreamed. Padme picked Leia up from her spot on the couch and began to rock her. Soon, Leia calmed down to look at Padme with her matching brown eyes.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Padme smiled gently at her. No sooner had she said it, Luke began to whimper from his spot on the couch. Leia started crying again, probably feeling her brother's distress. Padme frowned. Luke didn't usually cry in his sleep like Leia did. Not since he was a couple months old and was able to sleep through the night.

Adjusting Leia in one arm, she reached down and got Luke. Then she went over to the rocking chair in the corner and started rocking the crying babies. Eventually, they settled down, but they continued to stare at Padme as if afraid that she would disappear. Anakin had told her months ago that force sensitive children could sense things from adults, so she tried to send them her love and comfort. Since she wasn't force sensitive she doubted it did much, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear that something must be bothering them so much that disturbed them like this. She would talk with Anakin about it after dinner before going to bed that night. She was just being overprotective, wasn't she?

000{{*}}000

Naboo; 66 bby

 _Padme woke up feeling better than she had in a while. She had come home for school retreat when the plague had hit her village and infected her and several other children as the first victims._

 _She turned her head to see Mammy, her old childhood nursemaid sitting by her bedside. "Mammy?"_

 _Tears spilled down the old woman's wrinkled face. "Oh Little Pixie! Thank Shiraya!" She leaned down and kissed Padme's hand._

 _Padme's mind was fuzzy and she felt so weak. What else had happened? Where were her parents and the rest of her family?_

" _Where-"she coughed a bit. Mammy helped her sit up and drink some water on her bedside._

" _Careful. You've been sick for two weeks. We thought we were going to lose you as well," Mammy seemed to be on the edge of tears again._

" _As well? What do you-"Padme stopped, a sudden dread filling her. She remembered playing ball with her niece and the other children when she started feeling dizzy and her head began to ache until everything went black. She dimly remembered hearing her parents' worried voices over her head, and her mother's gentle touch as she placed a cooling rag on her head._

" _Your sister hurried to take the little one over to her grandmother's before she got sick as well," Mammy quickly reassured her. Almost too quickly._

" _Mammy." Padme pushed herself up more. "Where's Mama and Papa?"_

 _Mammy shook her head, fresh tears spilling over until she began to sob._

" _Mammy?" Padme asked worriedly, flinging her feet to the ground. The old woman continued to sob hysterically. Panic filled Padme that she shot to her feet, forgetting her health and ran as fast as she could out of her room and down the stairs towards her parents' bedroom._

" _Mama! Papa!"_

 _She stopped all of a sudden when she found a familiar figure outside her parents' bedroom. "Papa!" The man turned towards her. His gray eyes widened in surprise and disbelief._

" _Padme?" he whispered._

" _Papa!"_

 _She flung herself into her father's arms. He nearly collapsed from surprise and the sudden weight. He stood there, shocked for a moment before wrapping his arms around her. Soon they were clutching one another, not wanting to let each other go. Padme felt so relieved to see her father alive and not infected by the plague._

" _Padme," her father said, breaking away from the shock she had given him. "Why aren't you in bed? You're still weak."_

 _Padme was surprised to see tears in her father's eyes. She remembered instantly that she hadn't seen nor heard anything about her mother. "Papa, where's Mama?"_

 _Her father didn't answer her. Instead, he turned his head towards the bedroom. Padme followed his eyes and felt her heart stuck in her throat. On the bed, laid her kind and wonderful mother. She wasn't breathing, and her skin was pale, a contrast to her usually tan color. Just like that, Padme felt the effects to her illness catch up, and made her knees collapse under her. Her father kept a tight hold on her as she held on to him, crying for the loss of her dear Mama._

 **This is my very first fanfic so please be easy on me. This is also part of a series I'm doing had Anakin not gone to the Dark Side and he and Padme were able to raise Luke and Leia together. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I was so happy when I saw all the followers, favorites, and reviews. It motivated me to continue writing, so thank you all. I hope with this chapter none of you are disappointed.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Tatooine; 18 bby_

Anakin was finishing fixing the droids up when Beru's voice called down in the garage.

"Owen! Anakin! Time to eat!"

"We'll be right there Beru!" Owen called back. He turned back to Anakin. "That should be enough for tonight. Hopefully they won't break apart again before the harvest," he told Anakin. He left to go wash up, leaving Anakin to put the tools away.

Unlike Padme, he didn't have much difficulty adjusting to farm life on Tatooine. After all, he spent the first decade of his life here. It was just that the desert planet held too many painful memories for him: his years as a slave and the loss of his mother. Since coming here with his family he often wondered what it would have been like if his mother had lived. She would have adored Padme and loved her grandchildren with all her heart.

Anakin finished putting the tools away, and headed up to go wash for dinner. Once he cleaned his hands, he went and sat at the table where Beru was serving stew, and Padme was putting Luke and Leia in their high chairs. At six months, Anakin and Padme were slowly introducing the twins to baby food. Padme had a couple of jars of mashed tuber for them set aside.

Anakin looked at his meal to see that the ladies had also made bread for them to dip into the stew. It reminded him of those days when his mother would have a nice meal ready for him when he would come home from working for Watto.

He grabbed his bread, dipped it into his stew and took a bite of it. It took all of his Jedi training to swallow and not cough. The bread was fine. It was the stew. There was a little too much spice in it that it made Anakin's mouth water.

"How's the food?" Padme asked as she twisted the lids off the jars and began to feed the twins.

Anakin shot Owen a look that clearly said, _Don't you dare say or do anything_ as he took a bite of his own food. Owen's eyes widened and he put a hand over his mouth until he swallowed. There was a little bit of sweat on his face as he answered, "The bread is delicious."

"What about the stew?" Padme asked, turning her head at them.

Anakin took up his spoon and swallowed a spoonful of the over spiced stew. He thought just the plain stew was ten times without the bread. At least with the bread it absorbed most of the spicy taste. He hoped to the Force that Padme didn't see his discomfort as he swallowed the stew.

"Delicious," he lied.

Padme raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Do you need help feeding them," he nodded to the twins, hoping it would change the topic.

Padme sighed. "Sure. Luke is fidgety every time I offer him a bite, and Leia keeps swatting the spoon away from her. They were fine eating this stuff last night. I don't know what's wrong tonight."

Anakin looked at his kids to see bits of tuber on Luke's chin from where Padme must held his spoon before moving his head, and Leia had some on her hands and was now rubbing against the sides of her head, getting mashed tuber in her hair.

"Hey, Leia, don't do that," Anakin said, getting up and moving to grab Leia's hands and wipe them before trying to wipe the tuber out of her curly brown locks. Leia made a face that said she didn't like this.

"Why won't you eat this?" Anakin picked up a spoonful of tuber. Leia turned her head away from it.

"Come on. Won't you take a bite for Daddy?" Leia shook her head.

"How's Luke?" Anakin asked Padme.

A spoon fell to the ground and Luke started to cry at the same time Anakin felt a tremor in the Force. He turned around to see Luke crying in his high chair, Padme, Owen, and Beru, who had just returned with a jug of blue milk, frozen in shock. There was no sound for a moment other than Luke and Leia's cries.

"Did…did Luke just use the Force?" Owen asked, still shocked.

"I believe he did," Anakin answered quietly.

What the kriff was going on? The twins rarely threw tantrums like this, Luke especially. Padme turned to look at Anakin, fear in her eyes. Obi-wan and Master Yoda had both warned them of the dangers in raising force sensitive twins together, fearing that Sidious might be able to sense them. Anakin had assured them by covering the twins' presence in the Force with his own while they were young until they could learn how to shield their presences on their own.

"I was just holding the spoon up to Luke when he swat his hand and the spoon was flung out of my hand," Padme explained, her voice shook a little.

"It's probably nothing," Anakin reassured, mostly for Owen and Beru's sakes. His step-brother hated all talk of the Force, and Beru always worried about them.

"Luke's only six months old," Beru said, her voice laced with that worry. "Is that normal?"

"It's not normal for any child. No matter how old they old!" Owen corrected in annoyance. Anakin picked Leia up and began to rock her while Padme did the same for Luke.

"For a force sensitive child it is normal to unconsciously use the Force, especially at this age!" Anakin angrily told him.

Leia's crying increased as did Luke's. Padme looked bewildered, not wanting to deal with two wailing toddlers and two arguing male adults at the same time.

"Ani, why don't you take the twins outside for a little bit while I get their bottles ready?" she suggested.

"Sure," Anakin grumbled, glaring at Owen.

Taking Luke in his other arm, Anakin went upstairs outside the homestead where Tatoo I and Tatoo II were setting. Anakin loved coming up and bringing his kids to see the suns set, one of the only good things about Tatooine. It helped to calm down the three restless Skywalkers, seeing the beautiful display.

It reminded Anakin of when he was a kid how he would come out to watch the suns set and imagine himself leaving this planet, flying through the stars, and seeing all the different star systems he would hear from retired space pilots. Now, standing here with his children in his arms, made Anakin want to travel and show them all the different star systems he visited as a padawan and a general during the Clone Wars, and tell them about all the adventures he, their mother, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka shared.

He looked down at Luke and Leia. Both of them seemed calmer now than they did when they were eating dinner earlier. It infuriated him that Owen refused to even try to understand what the twins were going through. It reminded him of his childhood, before he knew about the Force, when he couldn't explain how strange things happened around him.

However, even he struggled to understand what was going on. All day he thought he felt a stirring in the Force. Like someone was afraid and in pain. Could that be what the twins had been feeling too? He didn't know. He once heard that children, especially force sensitive ones could sense things adults couldn't. Right now as he felt his own children's emotions, he sensed their love for him and their awe of the Tatooine sunset.

Still, he couldn't help the bad feeling he felt. Staring at the innocent faces of his children reminded Anakin of the promise he made six months ago on Polis Massa when Luke and Leia were born. "Whatever happens I won't let anyone harm either of you," he promised them.

000{{*}}000

Dinner had been a disaster.

After Anakin had taken the twins, Padme tasted the stew she helped made. She was forced to spit her bite out when it tasted too rich and hot. She was even more furious with Anakin and Owen for lying to her. Beru had been nice to her, saying it was better than last time when she overcooked it, but it still bothered Padme. She had faced battle droids, the scum of the galaxy, ruled a planet when she was fourteen years old, and yet she couldn't make a simple meal without messing something up.

To top everything off was Anakin and Owen's latest fight. Just when she and Beru thought they were starting to get along like true brothers. Beru had once told her that the reason why Owen didn't like any talk of the Force was because he felt like it separated him and Anakin. Padme could kind of understand why. When she first married Anakin she struggled to understand his connection to the Force. She still struggled now that she had children who were as force sensitive as their father. She had a feeling though that the Force wasn't the only thing that bothered Owen.

After clearing the table and readying a couple of bottles for when Anakin would return with the twins, Padme, Beru, and Owen gathered in the living room to watch Beru's favorite holonet show. It was about a large family living together on Coruscant and quite comical.

Eventually, Anakin returned halfway through the show with the twins who were much calmer now than they were earlier. Because of their fits, neither Luke nor Leia had eaten anything yet, so when offered their bottles both took them and sucked greedily on them without complaint. Things were still tense between Anakin and Owen so they sat on opposite sides of the room away from each other.

After feeding the twins and setting them down on their baby blanket to play, Padme smacked Anakin.

"Ow!" Anakin exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder and looking at Padme in surprise. "What was that for?"

"For lying about dinner," Padme glared.

Anakin winced before turning back to the holonet.

The show ended and the Galactic news came in. Owen didn't like watching them, believing that they shouldn't get involved in events that had nothing to do with a backwater planet like Tatooine. Anakin and Padme however, had to see them to make sure that the newly born Empire hadn't caught anyone they knew. Anakin, Obi-wan, Master Yoda, and a few other Jedi had barely survived the purges, but they didn't know who or if any other Jedi had managed to survive. Padme worried about her friends and colleagues she had made over the years in the Senate, and feared every day that someone she knew would be branded a traitor to the Empire and executed.

Now, Anakin leaned forward on his knees and Padme sat up straight. Their eyes were glued on the holonet as the reporter made the evening announcements.

" _According to inside sources: Obi-wan Kenobi was spotted on Rodia five days ago. Officials are warning citizens that if spotted they are not to confront him but to report to the nearest official. He is considered armed and_ _ **extremely**_ _dangerous."_

"So close," Anakin whispered.

Padme glanced at him worriedly. Rodia was just several parsecs away from Tatooine. Padme knew Anakin was fighting the urge to go there and help Obi-wan. It must be for a mission for the Rebellion that he was there for. Padme knew Obi-wan would be okay, and she knew Anakin knew that as well. Still, she couldn't help but worry as well.

The reporter continued:

" _Imperial Investigators are looking into the murder of eighty-six-year-old Ryoo Thule on Naboo. Ryoo Thule is the maternal grandmother of Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo who disappeared six months ago. Investigators report that Madame Thule had been staying at her in-laws' lake house, the Naberrie Lake Country house in Varykino where she was killed. Here's what officials have to say."_

At that moment it seemed everyone in that room, minus the twins, had frozen once they heard about Ryoo. Owen and Beru knew about the name from Padme's mentioning. Anakin had met her once when he had been on break from the war and was visiting Padme.

Padme however was stunned. Her Grandmamma Ryoo, the sweet woman who fed her and her sister sweets and took her to all the different places on Naboo as a child was dead. Murdered. Why? Who would ever harm her kind-hearted old grandma in her own home?

The channel changed to an Imperial dressed official who reported:

" _Witnesses say that Madame Thule had been staying at Varykino since hearing the news of her granddaughter's disappearance. The night of her murder, Madame Thule had dismissed the staff for the night. She was attacked around 0600 near sunset at this time of year on Naboo last night. Based on the evidence and the condition of her body, we've deduced that she was murdered by a lightsaber at the hands of a Jedi. Witnesses have confirmed that around the time of her death, a strange man in dark clothing, carrying what appeared to be a lightsaber was seen leaving the house after 0600. By the time help had arrived, Madame Thule was announced dead on the scene. We have been able to identify her killer as former Jedi Ferus Olin."_

Ferus Olin.

Anakin sat up. His childhood rival killed his wife's grandmother? Anakin hadn't seen Ferus since before the Clone Wars, but he remembered him as an arrogant bully who didn't think Anakin was worthy to call himself a Jedi. During missions, Anakin tolerated him only because his master was Siri Tachi, an old friend of Obi-wan's and one of the few Jedi who was nice to him. Ferus may have been a jerk but he never would have killed an innocent old lady in cold blood.

Unless…Anakin realized. Unless his years from the Jedi had completely changed him. Anakin use to believe that Palpatine could do no wrong and look how that turned out. He focused his attention back to the holonet as the investigator continued:

" _-investigating to see if the rumors of any other Jedi hiding here on Naboo are true. I can assure the public that the Empire is doing everything it can to make sure these butchers and child snatchers do not get away with this. We are searching transports coming in and out of Naboo to make sure they don't escape. They will not escape Imperial justice."_

The news changed to another topic and everyone turned their attention to Padme. She just sat there, staring into space, not moving.

"Padme?" Beru gently asked.

Anakin looked at his wife worriedly, realizing she was in shock until Leia started to cry. That seemed to snap Padme back into reality a bit that she grabbed her daughter and left the room. Anakin turned toward his step-brother and step-sister-in-law.

"I'm going to check on her. Goodnight."

He grabbed Luke and headed towards his and Padme's bedroom where he knew she would be hiding. He was right. He found Padme pacing their bedroom, rocking Leia.

Anakin didn't like this. He was used to seeing his strong Padme whom he had married four years ago. He remembered when his mother died how broken he was and how Padme had been there to help put some of the pieces back together. He knew Padme had been close to her grandmother even after she had gone into politics, and to lose her like that…It reminded Anakin too much of his own mother's death, especially now that he knew the true circumstances of her death. To see Padme like this now she seemed so…lost and…broken. Even after they went into exile, Padme had always been the stronger one. This wasn't right.

Anakin put Luke down in his crib before taking Leia from Padme and placing her in her own. He held Padme's face and saw tears shining in her eyes. He laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back as he did. It started as a sniffle then turned into a sob which caused Padme to gasp for breath as she cried into her husband's shoulder. Anakin moved them to the bed and had Padme sit on his lap as he did his best to comfort her.

Padme couldn't stop sobbing as the reporter and the investigator's words repeated in her mind.

"… _had been staying at her in-laws' lake house, the Naberrie Lake Country house in Varykino where she was killed."_

"… _been staying since hearing the news of her granddaughter's disappearance."_

"… _dismissed the staff for the night."_

Her Grandmamma Ryoo who had been through so much in her life had died in a place that should have been safe and had been all alone when she died. No family or friends or even acquaintances had been there in her last moments. That made her cry even harder.

Anakin didn't know how long it was. Holding Padme as she cried seemed to last for hours. He didn't know how it had lasted when the tears finally stopped and Padme finally caught her breath.

"She was all alone," she whispered. Her sadness shone deep within the Force around Anakin. He also felt her anger, confusion, and…guilt. He pulled away and brought his fingers to her chin up to meet his eyes.

"Padme, this isn't your fault," he told her.

Padme shook her head. "Yes it its. When I first found out about my pregnancy, I went to Naboo to tell my family about it. My father was angry, my mother and sister were stunned, Darred was confused, and little Ryoo and Pooja were too young to understand the situation. My Grandmamma Ryoo was the only one who comforted me and didn't ask who the father was. Granted, she was disappointed that I was pregnant with no father to show, but she didn't hound on me for being irresponsible. Anakin, I think she knew."

Anakin's blood froze. "About us?"

Padme nodded. "She always had a way of knowing things without asking. When I was getting ready to leave and return to the Senate, she took me aside and told me to tell the father the minute he came home from the war."

Anakin felt even colder as theories began to gear up in his head. "You think she was murdered because she knew about us?"

"That's the only thing that makes sense as to why she was killed," Padme answered. "I hadn't spoken to her since I left Naboo, but I stayed at Varykino with her after telling my family. Maybe whoever killed her thought I had talked to her about something or left something that would indicate where I would hide in worst case scenario?"

Cold realization hit Anakin. Did Grandmamma Ryoo's killer think that she knew where Padme, her child, and lover were hiding? He remembered the investigator mentioning that Ryoo had been murdered by a lightsaber. A Jedi wouldn't have murdered an innocent old lady, unless they had fallen to the Dark Side. Obi-wan and Yoda were the only Jedi who would know of his connection to Ryoo. Them and Sidious. Anakin froze in horror at the realization hit him.

"Ani?" Anakin looked down at his wife to see her looking at him in concern.

"Who's Ferus Olin?" she asked.

"He was a fellow padawan who left the Order right before the Clone Wars started. An incident happened that caused him to leave. I never heard about him again until now. We…didn't get along so well," he explained.

Padme raised an eyebrow. "There's something else Ani. What is it?"

Anakin swallowed. "I think…I think Sidious is behind Ryoo's death. When he realized that I wouldn't become his apprentice, he decided to use Ferus Olin, knowing our history. He probably killed Ryoo to draw us out of hiding."

"Why would he kill my grandmamma to do that?" Padme asked. "Even with my disappearance and the trouble I caused in the Senate before that, my family is well respected throughout Naboo. The Naberries have been known for being political advisors or volunteering at the Refugee Relief Movement, and the Thules have always been well beloved members of the community even after my grandfather's passing. If Naboo caught wind of Palpatine harming my family, it would disrupt everything for him."

"I don't know Padme. Sidious isn't above harming innocent people no matter their age or station," Anakin said. He felt bad when Padme flinched but didn't apologized. The bodies of Jedi younglings at the Temple appeared in his mind. He shook it away, refocusing on Ryoo.

"Whatever his reasons, I can't let Olin run around freely and hurt someone else I love. He can come after anyone else in my family, Anakin! My parents, my sister, her husband, or even my nieces. I can't take the chance that he'll hurt them too," Padme said.

"You're not going to Naboo!" Anakin immediately said.

Padme glared at him. "My grandmother is dead! Murdered because she knew my secret. She's dead because of me!"

Anakin once again felt the guilt coming off of her.

"When you dreamed about your mother, did you ignore those dreams and followed your orders? No, you went to go help her because she needed you like my family needs me right now." Padme knew she was pulling a risk by mentioning his mother.

Anakin clenched his teeth in anger as he remembered what happened to his mother. Who was he to deny Padme the chance to protect her family from Sidious? After all, she left her family, everything she ever knew and loved because of him. He couldn't stop her.

"If you're going to Naboo to stop Ferus, I'm going with you."

Padme's eyes widened. "You can't Ani! The twins-"

"Owen and Beru will take care of them until we come back. You'll be facing a Sith Lord, and I won't let my children grow up without their mother because I wasn't there to protect her."

"And I won't my children grow up without their father because I let him come with me. I already lost my grandmother, Anakin. I can't lose you too." Tears filled Padme's eyes.

Anakin placed his hands on her face, wiping her tears away. "You won't Padme. I've survived encounters with Sith Lords, battle droids. Clones, bounty hunters, pirates, and you," Anakin said with a teasing grin. "You're not getting rid of me easily."

Padme smiled back. They didn't have a plan yet, but they would figure that out in the morning after a good night's sleep.

000{{*}}000

Naboo; 66 bby

 _Padme took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had regain some of her strength and had more color on her cheeks, but she still looked thin from the weight she lost during her illness. The black dress and robe she wore only served to highlight that fact. If her classmates at the Legislative Youth Program saw her now, they would tell her how ghastly she looked._

 _A knock sounded on her door. Padme turned to see Mammy open it, dressed in black as well. Her sad face struck Padme, nearly breaking down the mask she was forcing herself to wear for today._

" _Are you ready to come down?" Mammy's voice asked gently. Padme nodded, not trusting her voice just yet._

 _They went down the stairs to the parlor where Padme's family would be gathered. It had been a week since Padme had woken up and the Plague on her village had passed. Her mother hadn't been the only victim the Plague had taken. Children, middle-aged, and elderly had each been effected and practically every family had lost someone. The village's population had been reduced by half._

 _News has reached the Queen of their dilemma that she sent soldiers, doctors, and volunteers to help treat the sick and move the dead. They were being pressed for time because the doctors wanted to have the bodies burned as quickly as possible or risk another outbreak._

 _Padme entered the parlor where her father, sister, niece, and her sister's mother-in-law waited for her. It hadn't just been Padme's mother they lost. They also lost Jon, her sister's husband and her niece's father. Her beautiful sister looked miserable wearing the black clothing befitting of a widow, but her mother-in-law was the most heartbreaking to look at. The proud woman looked like she had aged decades. Padme had always been cautious around her because of the hard relationship she had with her sister. Now, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor older woman. Her little niece looked sad and lost. The little girl wasn't even ten years old and she had lost her father, grandmother, and so many friends and neighbors she had known in her short life._

 _Her father broke the tense silence. "Let's get going before they start without us."_

 _The six of them left the small house and walked down the road where the other surviving villagers had gathered. Padme had to hang on to Mammy and her sister's arms for fear that she might collapse._

 _The ceremony was being performed by a member of the Brotherhood of Cognizance at the Queen's request. As he talked, Padme looked around the gathering. Many of the women were sobbing, the men trying to keep a strong face for their families, and the children seemed confused as to what was going on and why this was happening. Padme looked to her father whose gaze was focused on his wife's body among the many others. She was dressed in her white wedding gown, the prettiest dress she owned. Padme still couldn't get over how pale her mother was while she was dead. When she was young Padme remembered how her mother would go out and tend to their vegetable garden for hours and sometimes she would go out to help father in the fields and vineyards to raise food and money for their children. As a result for all the hours she spent outside Hane Lydonia's skin was brown as walnuts._

 _Just thinking of her mother nearly brought tears to Padme's eyes. She did her best to force them down. She wouldn't cry. Mama wouldn't want her to cry. She took a shaky breath, then heard sniffling from her sister. She saw tears flowing down her sister's face behind her veil and a tear of her own sliding down her face._

 _Blast it!_

 _Padme knew of she had said that out loud, her mother would have jump to her feet to slap and scold, whether she was dead or alive. With that thought it was the final straw. A dam broke and tears flowed freely down her face. Soon, she was sobbing uncontrollably. This was ridiculous she thought to herself. Here she was a sixteen-year-old, training to be a politician, sobbing her heart out in public, while there were people around her who had lost more and kept a straight face._

 _She felt arms around her and realized it was her sister who was holding her. She didn't know how long it lasted until the Brother finished and the pyres were lighted. Padme watched as the flames claimed the bodies of her mother and her brother-in-law Jon, wishing them one last goodbye before she finally turned her head away from the sight._

 _Her father was still staring at the flames, while Mammy was bent down talking comfortingly to her niece, and Jon's mother turned and headed back to the Lydonia house to mourn in private._

" _We should be getting back home," her sister said to their father. He didn't move or even acknowledged that he had heard her._

" _Father?" Still nothing._

 _Her sister sighed before turning to Mammy. The old woman nodded before taking the young child back to the house. Her sister wrapped an arm around Padme and helped her back to the house when they saw a couple of figures walking down the road towards their house. One was a man, another a boy around the same age as Padme's niece, and the third figure was a woman with brown curly hair. All three of them wore dark clothing finer than what anyone in the village wore. It wasn't until they got closer to the house did Padme finally recognize them._

" _Winama?"_

" _Ryoo! Padme!"_

 _000{{*}}000_

 **Well that chapter was longer than I expected it to be. I hope you all liked it. The funeral was written based on what I was feeling a year ago during my grandfather's funeral. I'm going to be going on a camping trip this weekend and am hoping to work more on the next chapter. Enjoy and please favor and review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for following, favoring, and reviewing my story. When I came home from my trip, I was so excited to read all the reviews. They were wonderful. Here's the next chapter of the Skywalker Adventures. I just hope none of the characters are ooc.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Anakin screamed in pain as the lightning coursed through his body._

" _You foolish boy. You thought you could defeat me! Dark Lord of the Sith where greater Jedi Masters have failed," Sidious taunted as he continued to torture Anakin._

 _He paused for a moment. Anakin gasped for breath. With the Sith lightning, coupled with the injuries he sustained at the Jedi Temple from the clones, his body struggled to keep going._

" _How?" he asked painfully._

" _The Jedi in their arrogance choose to believe that the Sith were gone. For a thousand years the Sith thrived, weakening the so-called Republic while the Jedi blinded themselves to our presence, until it was too late for them. As long as there is fear and anger, the Sith will always come back."_

 _Sidious unleashed another volley of lightning._

 _Anakin screamed again._

 _There was another scream, only this time it wasn't Anakin. It was-_

Anakin woke up with a gasp to the sound of crying.

Baby crying.

He sat up and saw Padme picking Luke up from his crib and carrying him over to the changing table. He looked over to the chrono next to the bed to see that it was a little after 0600. With a shudder he remembered the events from last night. Hearing of Ryoo's death, and his and Padme's decision to go to Naboo and stop Ferus Olin.

First thing they needed to do was to let Owen and Beru know what was going on so they would be able to watch Luke and Leia until they would come back. He knew it was risky, leaving the twins unguarded, but he had an idea as to how to shield them from the Emperor.

The second thing to do would be to pack the necessary supplies they would need while they were on Naboo, including credits they could use. Padme had a chest full of expensive jewelry she had taken with her when they went into exile to be used for emergencies. They could use some of it to buy themselves passage to and from Naboo and for whatever needs they would require during the trip.

Next would be to find a ship that would take them to Naboo. A smuggler's ship to be more precise since the Imperials were searching every ship that came and left Naboo. Hopefully, they would be able to hire a smuggler with no loyalty to the Empire and wouldn't ask any questions.

"Ani?" Padme's voice broke through his thoughts. He looked up to see Padme setting Luke down on the bed next to him.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking some things through," he told her before picking Luke up and holding him close as Padme went to get Leia ready for the day.

Anakin looked at his son. He was so little and yet looked so much like Anakin with his blonde hair and blue eyes, and his presence shining in the Force like a beacon of light. Even after all these months, Anakin still couldn't get over how Luke was his and how something so pure could come from him.

The memory of his dream though popped into his mind, ruining the precious moment. He remembered all too clearly that horrible day when he discovered the truth about Palpatine and what happened afterwards. All the betrayals, suffering, and horrors he went through that night would stay in his mind for as long as he lived.

He could no longer rush head first into danger anymore. Over the last six months he had learned to be patient. Hopefully it would stick with him as he returned to Naboo. He would need it to find Ryoo's killer and prevent him from hurting anyone else. Without further ado, Anakin got out of his bed, still holding Luke, and went to get dressed.

000{{*}}000

For breakfast, Padme made scrambled nuna eggs and Twi'lek toast, Owen and Beru's favorite breakfast. She had gotten better at making Twi'lek toast, and the nuna eggs were easy enough to make. She and Anakin were hoping to break the news to them over breakfast. Owen would no doubt be furious, and he and Beru would try to talk them out of it. It was already decided. She tasted the food before she served it. The eggs had a bit too much salt in them and the toast may have cooked a tad longer than it should have, but they were alright.

Owen and Beru were surprised when Padme served them breakfast and a little worried.

"Are you alright, Padme?" Beru asked.

"I'll be alright?" Padme assured her.

Owen looked at her suspiciously and was about to ask her something when Anakin came in with the twins. Owen eyed Anakin, and Anakin briefly glanced at him as he put Luke and Leia in their high chairs.

A tense silence filled the dining room as everyone ate their breakfast. Anakin looked at Padme, silently asking her when they should break the news. Beru broke the silence by telling Padme that she did a good job with breakfast.

"Thanks Beru."

"So Anakin," Owen said, picking up his drink. "I was thinking that we go over to the Darklighters this morning and ask if we could borrow their-"

"Actually Owen, about that, there's something we need to talk to you guys about," Anakin interrupted.

"We're going to Naboo!" Padme quickly finished.

Beru dropped her fork, and Owen spat his drink out and coughed.

"Naboo?!" he exclaimed. Anakin and Padme both flinched as the twins began to whimper.

"Padme, I know you're sad about your grandmother, but that doesn't mean you should go rushing into danger and leave your children behind," Beru said to her.

"Exactly! I'm sorry about your grandmother Padme. I really am, but the two of you are the Empire's most wanted!" Owen shouted.

"We'll be alright, Owen," Anakin tried to assure him. "Before the Clone Wars, Obi-wan and I did a lot of investigations that had us smuggling ourselves to different planets."

"You're going to look for Ryoo's killer, aren't you," Beru stated instead of asked.

Anakin looked at Padme and she nodded. "Yes we are."

"Are you both insane?! Of the Emperor finds out, he will stop at nothing to capture you both and find the twins!" Owen told them.

Anakin glared at him. "And if we don't, his little assassin will find us anyway and kill us all while he's at it."

Owen and Beru sat back in alarm.

"It was no coincidence Ryoo was murdered at the same place Padme and I spent most of our time at before our exile, and with a lightsaber. He keeps it up, he'll find us."

"All we ask of you is to watch the twins until we come back," Padme said to them.

Owen and Beru sat quietly, shaken by Anakin and Padme's words.

"Please be careful," Beru begged.

000{{*}}000

As Padme gathered her things, Anakin grabbed what few items he had that would be useful. Since coming into exile, he had neglected to shave much and was now sporting a beard which should help with the disguise.

As a Jedi, he had carried few belongings on him. One of them being his lightsaber. He knew he wouldn't be able to use it much on Naboo without drawing attention to himself, but he felt the need to take it with him.

He also grabbed the fake identifications he had made a while ago for him and Padme just in case. Then he grabbed the blaster Owen had given to him a while ago and the traveling clothes Padme had saved for him.

He believed he had everything he needed now, but something was stopping him from leaving just yet. He felt a pull back to the chest where he had hidden his lightsaber under the bed. The only other thing he had hidden that was the Jedi holocron Madame Jocasta had given to him in the midst of the Purges.

He had wanted to give it to Obi-wan or Master Yoda, but both masters had refused, saying that it would be safer with him. He didn't know if it was the Force or not, but something was telling him to take it with him.

He shouldn't.

If he took it with him, he'd be endangering the lives of thousands of force-sensitives if he got caught. Still, the thing insisted on him taking it with him.

He sighed. "I hope I don't regret this."

He grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket.

000{{*}}000

Meanwhile, Padme was packing stuff of her own: a couple of outfits, her blaster, some toiletries, and of course her jewelry. She could get away with wearing the japor snippet Anakin had made her, but she would have to leave the blue kyber crystal Obi-wan had given to her.

Months ago, when Luke and Leia had been born and before they went their separate ways, Obi-wan had given her and Anakin kyber crystals tied in a necklace as a gift to celebrate the twins' births. He told them that the crystals had belonged to Qui-gon Jinn and a fellow Jedi named Tahl whom Qui-gon had loved before she died. From what Obi-wan had told Padme, Tahl had been an amazing woman who despite her blindness never failed to do what she believed was right. Padme would have loved to have met her.

She didn't like taking the necklace off, but if something happened to her she would want her children to have something that belonged to her. Anakin had already taken his off, that use to belong to Qui-gon, with great reluctance and had placed it in the little chest under the bed.

The kyber crystals were still strong and powerful enough to be used in lightsabers. Padme hoped it would be a long time before her children would need to use them.

Putting the chest away, she grabbed her sack and headed out the door to say her goodbyes before she embarked on a whole new adventure.

000{{*}}000

Owen took them to Mos Eisley where they would find a pilot to smuggle them to Naboo. The place was like Mos Espa, filled with criminals, bounty hunters, and slavers Anakin thought with a scowl. Hopefully their cantinas were the same. It'd make things easier in finding a pilot.

Anakin and Padme entered the nearest cantina to the sound of music playing and the smell of smoke in the air.

The feeling of walking into the Gundarks' nest filled Padme as she walked into the place next to Anakin. The room was full of criminals that could easily kill her and Anakin. It reminded her of the time she went to Ziro the Hutt to help Anakin. Of course when she was in trouble she was able to call for help. Here, if anything went wrong, her blaster and Anakin would be her only defenses.

She was aware of some of the stares following her and Anakin. There were some females in the cantina, but they were either bounty hunters or…hired companions. She was suddenly glad that she and Anakin had changed into their traveling clothes. Hopefully everyone would leave them alone if they didn't know who they were.

She and Anakin sat down at the bar counter where Anakin spoke to the bartender in Huttese, ordering them drinks before continuing to speak to him, probably asking about whom they should hire to fly them to Naboo.

She checked her blaster and the sack of jewels she had hidden in her cloak. Both were still there. She took a sip of her drink and grimaced.

A human male who had been leering at her approached her with a lustful grin. "What's a doll like you doing in a place like this?"

"None of your business," Padme told him coldly.

"Ah, a woman with fire. I like that," he leered.

He leaned forward to touch her and she pulled away, bumping into Anakin. He turned around to look at her in concern, but he saw the man and glowered.

"Can I help you?"

"How much is she worth to you tonight?" the man asked, still grinning.

"Excuse me?!" Anakin and Padme asked in unison.

"You know, how much are you paying for her tonight? I bet I'm willing to pay more."

Padme's mouth dropped in horror when she realized he had thought her a prostitute.

He leaned forward again, and Padme cringed when she smelled all the alcohol on him. He grabbed her arm in a tight grip she couldn't break.

Anakin stood up, grabbed the man's hair, and slammed his head into the counter. Padme heard a crunch, and he fell back to reveal a bloody nose. Padme realized that Anakin had broken his nose. The two men that had been behind the man caught their friend. One of them, a hairy man pulled out his blaster. "No blasters!" the bartender shouted. Faster than Padme had ever seen him, Anakin grabbed the man's arm and snapped it back. The man howled in pain as he dropped his blaster.

The other man, a Twi'lek, pulled out a vibroblade and made a move to stab Anakin. Padme quickly grabbed her bottle and smashed it against his head. He stumbled forward and Anakin kicked him into a nearby table.

The hairy man tackled Anakin from behind, wrapping his arms around his neck. Anakin struggled before he ran backwards and rammed the man into the wall. He loosened his grip around Anakin's neck until Anakin head bunted him, causing him to let go completely.

Anakin turned around, only to be punched in the face by the leader who had gotten up. He knocked into a table before turning around and punching the man in the stomach. The leader keeled over, and Anakin grabbed him to throw him into his hairy budy.

For a minute, everything was quiet, minus the painful groans of the thugs. Anakin glared at the occupants staring at him and they quickly turned back to their drinks. The music resumed. Anakin kept his eyes on the thugs as the Twi-lek grabbed the two men and hurried out.

He turned back to Padme, his eyes softening a bit. "Are you alright?"

Padme nodded.

He turned back to the frightened bartender and his scowl returned. "I'll ask one more time: where do we find a smuggler to take us to Naboo?"

The bartender quickly pointed to a corner. "Talon Karrder."

Anakin and Padme turned to see a human male sitting at a table near the back. They walked over to him. He looked to be about the same age as Anakin with dark hair.

He grinned at them as they took a seat in front of him. "Talon Karrde of the _Adventurer_. So you're looking for a smuggler that'll take you to Naboo? Interesting display you guys made by the way," he said taking a sip of his ale.

"Indeed, we need one that will get us in and out of Naboo without being spotted by Imperials," Anakin answered.

"Not real friendly with Imperials are you?" Karrde raised an eyebrow.

"Are you?" Padme asked.

Karrde smirked humorlessly. "Business has been rough these last few months since the Empire's formation. Jorj Car'das hasn't been too thrilled."

The name seemed familiar to Anakin but it was unimportant at the moment.

"Can you get us in?" he asked.

"Mister, I've been taught by the very best. _The Adventurer_ will get us in. For the right price of course, "Karrde added in.

Anakin and Padme exchanged a glance before Padme dug into her sack for a piece she knew would grab his attention. It was a lotus flower brooch with pink jewels in the petals she had gotten while she was queen. It was worth at least a thousand if you found the right buyer.

Karrde's eyes widened when he saw it, and Padme made certain no one else in the cantina could see it.

"Will this work for now? We'll give you five thousand worth of jewels when we get to Naboo and another seven thousand when you get us off without being tracked," Padme explained to him.

"And don't ask questions during the whole trip," Anakin added in.

"Thirteen thousand worth of jewels?" Karrde asked a little incredulously.

Anakin and Padme nodded.

"Alright you guys got yourselves a pilot and a ship. Docking bay 76 in one hour," he said, taking the brooch.

Anakin and Padme stood up and left the cantina to go through Padme's jewelry to make certain she really had enough for the passage and any other necessities they would run into. They found themselves a junkyard where they would have privacy and started going through all the jewels.

Over the years, Padme had acquired many jewels from family, friends, colleagues, and admirers. A good deal of them were gaudy jewelry she would never wear in public, but there were some that held sentimental value to her. Such was a pair of jaded earrings she had worn several times in her years as senator. They were teardrop dangles that had once belonged to her mother Jobal until she had given them to Padme when she entered the Senate.

A pang went through Padme as she remembered her mother and the rest of her family. How were they all dealing with Grandmamma Ryoo's death? She heard from the holonet that her grandmamma had taken the news of her disappearance hard, disappearing to Varykino for months, but what about the rest of her family? Was her mother worried sick? Was her father feeling guilty for all the harsh things he said to her? Were Sola and Darred trying to stay strong for everyone's sakes? And were little Ryoo and Pooja wondering where their Aunt Padme could be? She had no way of knowing.

"Padme?" Anakin's voice jerked her from her thoughts. She looked upto see him looking at her in concern.

Making a quick decision, she put the jaded earrings on, covering them a bit with her hair and pulling her hood up more. Anakin didn't say anything, just finished setting the rest of the jewelry out. They estimated about thirty thousand credits worth of jewelry. It did surprise Padme a little that she managed to take so many when she left her apartment at Republica 500. They had more than enough. They gathered it all up back into Padme's sack and headed to Docking bay 76 to meet with Karrde.

Their journey had begun.

000{{*}}000

Naboo; 66 bby

 _Padme had been as surprised as Ryoo when Winama and her family had arrived to their village._

 _Originally from here as well, Winama had been best friends with Ryoo until her father died and she and her mother left their village for Theed to find ways to support themselves. Winama had volunteered at the Refugee Relief Movement where she met and fell in love with rising star Luke Naberrie. They had married and had a son Ruwee. Winama and Ryoo had kept in touch over the years, especially when Padme started going to the Legislative Youth Program. In her spare time, Padme would pay visits to the Naberries and had become a good friend to them as well._

 _Now, they had gathered in the parlor. Ruwee was trying to interest Jobal in a game of Dejarik near the window, while Padme sat next to Ryoo as she served them all tea. Mammy had gone into the kitchen to work on lunch, and Padme noticed that Madame Thule and her father were nowhere to be found. While Padme was relieved that she wouldn't have to be subjected to the woman's condescending remarks, she worried about her father. It seemed that the funeral had cemented the fact that his wife was really gone._

" _I'm sorry we missed the funeral," Winama gently spoke. "The soldiers had just removed the quarantine this morning."_

" _It's alright. I'm glad you're here now," Ryoo said._

 _An awkward silence passed._

 _Padme glanced over at Luke. He looked a little awkward, not knowing how to comfort people who lost loved ones that he never met._

" _How are things at court?" Padme asked him. Luke was a member of the Queen's advisory council and was said to be the next governor of Naboo next year as long as Bon Tapalo didn't sway the vote._

 _Luke looked at Padme. "So far the Queen remains undecided to the business proposal between Naboo and the Trade Federation. Tapalo has been pressing the council and the public to vote for it," he explained to her._

 _Padme didn't trust the Trade Federation. They were a group of spineless beings who profited off the misery and suffering of people in wars. She didn't trust Bon Tapalo either. He was an ambitious man and it was said that within a year he would rise up to a higher office._

" _What does Reggie Costil say about all this?" she asked._

" _He has been trying to degrade Tapalo and persuade the Queen out of making a deal with the help of Palpatine," Luke answered._

" _I've heard that Cosinga Palpatine has been having an affair with Costil's sister, is that true? I thought they were related," Ryoo asked._

" _By extended marriage," Winama clarified, "Palpatine's wife's niece is married to the Costils' older brother."_

" _Palpatine must be in his fifties. He's old enough to be Regina Costil's father," Padme said in surprise._

 _Luke shook his head sadly at her. "Things are very complicated when you're older, Padme. Especially in the political world."_

" _So Costil and Palpatine are using their relationships with Regina to gain themselves influence in court," Padme stated. She didn't know whether to despise Regina for getting involved with an older and married man, or pity her for being a political pawn._

 _She didn't like Tapalo, but she certainly didn't like Costil nor Palpatine. Both of them were corrupt and didn't really care about the Naboo. It was one of those dilemmas in politics when a person had to choose the lesser evil. The thing was though, Padme couldn't tell which the lesser evil was._

 _She didn't realized that they had lapsed into silence, until Winama spoke to her again. "I'm sorry. What was that Winama?"_

 _Winama repeated her question, "I asked, 'Are you going back to the Legislative Youth Program?'"_

 _Padme had thought about it as she recovered from her illness and realized that her mother would have wanted her to continue her education. "Yes. I commed my professor three days ago. He was very understanding when he heard about what had happened here, and said that he would send over my assignments and give me a week to catch up on my studies."_

" _I'm glad," Winama nodded. "You're always welcomed at our house, and Luke could help you with your studies if you need it."_

" _Thank you, Winama," Padme said._

 _Winama then turned to Ryoo. "I'm sorry about Jon and Hane, but do you have any means of providing for yourself and Jobal now?"_

 _Padme looked over at Jobal. A smile appeared on the little girl's face as she destroyed one of Ruwee's holopieces. She knew Ryoo didn't want to think about it right now, but Winama had a point. Before the Plague, Ryoo had just been an ordinary housewife taking care of Jobal, running the household, and dealing with her mother-in-law while Jon's job at the mines provided everything they needed. Now, it was up to Ryoo to provide for her daughter._

 _Ryoo shook her head. "Before I married Jon and got pregnant with Jobal, I was majoring in business. But I have to have someone watch Jobal and have means of providing for us until I get my business degree."_

" _How close were you to getting your degree?" Luke asked._

" _About a year," Ryoo answered._

 _Winama and Luke looked at each other for a moment._

" _How about you come and work at my fashion store until you get your degree? Luke knows of a professor offering evening courses next semester on business that should help you out," Winama suggested._

 _Padme and Ryoo looked at her in surprise._

" _In Theed? But where would live?" Ryoo asked._

" _At our house, and no, you three would not be a burden. Padme could continue her studies, you Ryoo would have a way of providing for your family, and Jobal would have a chance of a good education opened for her. Just think about it."_

 _Later that night, Padme found Ryoo pacing in front of the fire in her nightgown. It was mid-autumn, and soon it would be winter._

" _How's Papa and Nare?" Padme asked._

" _Nare went back to her home. Poor woman. I almost feel sorry for her," Ryoo said as she stopped in front of the window facing their garden out back. "And I found Papa wandering in the garden. I had to bring him in and have Mammy give him an herbal drink to help him sleep."_

 _Ryoo sighed and Padme felt bad for her. When she was young, Padme had always looked up to her older sister. She was beautiful, kind, and everyone loved her. Padme had never seen her sister look so lost._

" _You're thinking about Winama's offer, aren't you," Padme stated instead of asked. "What's the problem?"_

" _I don't know when or if Papa will snap out of his funk. Mama's death obviously shook him more than he thought it would. I don't want to leave him all alone, and I can't ask you to drop out of the program. Nare won't keep an eye on him, and Mammy is getting too old to be taking care of anyone," Ryoo explained as she leaned against the window._

" _But if you don't find work, how will you take care of Jobal" Padme asked._

 _Ryoo sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I don't know."_

" _You'll take Winama's offer and move to Theed and finish your schooling."_

 _Padme and Ryoo both turned to see Mammy standing in the doorway in her dressing gown, and her gray hair in a long braid._

" _Mammy-" Ryoo tried to say, but Mammy spoke up. "Don't you dare say I'm too old to be any help Ryoo Thule because if you do, I will box your ears even if you are a grown woman with a kid of your own." Ryoo closed her mouth as if she was the same age as her young daughter._

" _I can take care of your Papa because I was the same way after my husband died before your parents took me in to help raise you girls. It'll take time and some reminding for to know that he's still breathing and he has a family that still needs him. He would want you Ryoo Petal to do what's best for Little Jojo and yourself, and he would want you Little Pixie to continue your studies," Mammy told the two sisters._

 _Padme took a step forward toward Mammy. "You sure you and Papa will be alright?" she asked gently._

 _Mammy smiled at her. "Little Pixie, if I can handle you in your toddler years and Ryoo Petal as a teenager, I can handle a grown man."_

 _Padme looked at Ryoo and saw the look of defeat but gratitude to know that Mammy had won. They were all going to Theed._

000{{*}}000

 **There you are. I hope you all liked it. I have the next chapter written and hopefully will have it typed and published either later this week or early next week. Thank you all. Keep favoring and reviewing. It encourages me.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you again to all who have favored, followed, and reviewed this. And here is chapter three of the Skywalker Adventures: Mysteries on Naboo**

 **Chapter 3**

Naboo; 38 bby

 _Padme was very sad._

 _She, Mommy, Daddy, and Sola were moving to Theed where Grandma Winama lived so she and Sola could go to the Legislative Youth Program, the best school on Naboo. She should be happy, but she wasn't because Grandmamma Ryoo wouldn't be coming with them._

" _Why can't you come with us, Grandmamma?" the eight-year-old asked teary eyed._

" _I'm not ready to go to Theed just yet," Grandmamma asked with a sad smile._

" _Yes you can. I can help you pack up, and you can come with us," Padme insisted._

" _Wherever you go, I'll always be with you," Ryoo told her._

 _She turned around to grab a tube of nail polish from her dressing table and painted Padme's thumbnails white. Padme's eyes widened in surprise and delight. Her Mommy, Grandmamma, and recently her sister all painted their thumbnails white as a sign of maturity yet continuing devotion to one's family._

" _When you look at them, think of an old woman who loves you very, very much," Ryoo said._

 _She kissed Padme's temple and held her in a deep embrace. Padme hugged her back, taking in the love her grandmamma gave her._

 _The Adventurer; 18 bby_

Padme woke up with a jolt. It took her a moment to remember where she was: on the _Adventurer_. It was a YT-2400 light freighter. Padme had thought it a piece of junk on sight. Karrde had been insulted, telling her it was a Corellian vessel that was faster than it looked and had a few surprises of its own. Anakin had confirmed this to her and she force herself to relax because her husband knew more about mechanics and ships than anyone else she knew. She had strapped in for takeoff and laid her head against Anakin's shoulder for a couple hours rest before they reached Naboo.

Padme looked at her thumbnails she had painted white even during her exile. Bits of paint were coming off. She would have to paint a fresh coat later on. She thought of the dream she had when they were painted for the first time by her grandmamma, then she thought of Luke and Leia. It had only been a few hours but she already missed them. She missed their familiar weight in her arms, missed Luke's giggles, and Leia's mischievous smile. She wondered if she would paint Leia's thumbnails white when she came of age. She really wished that her Grandmamma Ryoo could have met them. She would have loved them.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see Anakin. The beard he had grown and the months he outside in Tatooine's suns had bleached his hair back to the blonde he had as a child, making him look different to the famous Hero with No Fear he had been throughout the galaxy.

"We'll be entering Naboo space in ten minutes. Then we'll hide in Karrde's smuggling compartments and sneak out that way," he explained to her.

Padme nodded. "Good."

Anakin hesitated for a second before sitting down next to Padme. "Do you want to talk about?"

"No," Padme answered, staring at the wall. "I want to have a clear head throughout this ordeal."

"This isn't an ordinary situation. You use to get upset with me if I kept things hidden from you. What's bothering you besides the obvious?" Anakin asked.

Padme wanted to argue nothing, but she realized the futility of it and the point Anakin had. "I'm worried about what would happen if anyone on Naboo would recognize me. I had my handmaidens who looked similar to me, but even if someone mistook me for a former handmaiden, it would draw attention to us," Padme explained.

Anakin frowned a bit. "We'll have to be careful. The funeral will be tomorrow, so tonight we'll settle at someplace low-profile and after that, we'll start looking for Ferus."

Padme accepted that plan as Karrde came to tell them that they would be coming out of light speed and into Naboo airspace. They heard Karrde talking to an Imperial official on the comm. Karrde told him he was carrying shipment supplies for a "Lars Quell" who was moving to Theed. The official granted him permission to land and to prepare to have his ship searched.

Karrde left the cockpit. "I'll take that five thousand worth of jewels before you guys sneak off my ship."

Anakin handed him his payment. Karrde opened the bag to count and make sure they gave him the right amount. Satisfied, he placed the bag into his vest pocket. "Alright, how long will it be before you guys want to leave? For smugglers it's best not to stay in one place for too long,"

Too be honest, Anakin and Padme didn't know how long this mission would last. Anakin gave him the first answer that popped into his mind. "One week."

Karrde nodded, not liking the answer but accepting it anyway. "Alright, just don't get yourselves captured before paying me. This trip must be worth a lot to you two to risk Imperial capture for whatever you guys have done."

Padme glared at him, but she and Anakin just went into the smuggler's compartments to wait until it was clear to sneak out. Karrde handed them a commlink to communicate with him in case they would need him. He then sealed them into the compartment and returned to the cockpit to land the ship. The minutes it took to land filled Anakin and Padme with tension. For one moment, Anakin was back in the war, ready to be deployed into another battle. He took a deep breath to diffuse the tension in him.

Suddenly, he and Padme felt the _Adventurer_ dock and waited. They heard the ramp go down then the sound of footsteps over their heads. Anakin listened until the footsteps disappeared and his commlink beeped.

"They're getting a scanner team out. Move," Karrde's voice told them.

Anakin snapped the hatch below them open and jumped out. Padme followed him and closed the hatch. Quickly but quietly, they crept around the cargo on the platform, passing squads of Stormtroopers until they made it to the streets where people were returning to their homes for the night as the Naboo sun setted.

First place they went to was a pawn shop where they could sell some of Padme's jewelry for credits to buy themselves a room for a couple of nights and some food. The pawn shop owner looked at a gold ring, a silver bangle, a ruby snood, and a couple other pieces of Padme's jewelry before giving them five hundred credits for it all.

Next, Anakin and Padme headed over to a nearby motel. By now, the streets were nearly empty except for a few people who were rushing to get home. Anakin and Padme entered the motel and the elderly man at the desk looked at them with a start before relaxing. "What can I do for you?"

"One room for two for a couple of nights," Anakin told him.

"Nams?" the receptionist asked as he typed it in.

"Lars and Angel Quell," Anakin supplied the fake names he and Padme were using.

"Excuse me," Padme asked the man, "But could you tell us what's going on out there?"

The man looked at her in surprise. "Haven't you heard? The Emperor ordered a curfew throughout the planet until Ryoo Thule's killers are found."

"Killers? I thought it was only one who had killed her?" Anakin asked in alarm.

"Latest development this morning," the man said. "Officials found confirmation that there were two Jedi who left Varykino at the time of Thule's death. Sick and cowardly bastards! Old woman like that deserves to die peacefully in her sleep, not tortured and killed by a couple of force wielding punks!"

"T-tortured?" Padme asked, shaken.

The man nodded sympathetically. "They reported the autopsy report in the news this morning too. Poor woman had a bruised spine, a couple of broken ribs, internal bleeding, and of course that lightsaber wound. They did a scan on her brain to find out that her killers used the Force to manipulate her brain cells for something. Woman must have been terrified. I can't even imagine. My heart goes out to her family, the Naberries."

"Thank you for the room," Anakin said, grabbing the key cards and taking Padme's hand to go to their room.

Padme was quiet and looked as shocked as she did when she first found out about her grandmother's death. Anakin's blood boiled, his mind already planning about what he would do to Ferus and his partner as soon as he got his hands on them.

Padme barely registered Anakin opening the door to the room, walking in and sitting on the bed as Anakin moved around her. Over the years she had last friends and loved ones. She remembered how surprise she was when she heard about her Grandma Winama's illness, and the shock she would feel when one of her handmaidens would die protecting her. The difference between their deaths compared to her Grandmamma Ryoo's death was that her friends' were quick and Grandma Winama's was peaceful. She also had her duties as Queen then Senator's that made her focus.

She felt a hand on her face, jerking her from her thoughts. She saw Anakin kneeling in front of her, looking at her with deep concern in his eyes.

"How are we going to find them?" she whispered.

"We're going to go to Varykino for a start after the funeral tomorrow," Anakin gently explained to her. "We'll make our way after that."

Padme nodded. She took a shaky breath. "Why would they reveal that information to the public? My family is already going through so much. Now the public eye will be even more focused on them."

"They want to instill fear into the public. By making the Jedi seem like psychopathic monsters," Anakin answered, bitterness creeping into his voice. He never fully agreed to the ways of the Jedi, but he never would have condone them to a life like this. Being feared and hunted down like animals throughout the galaxy. It was Sidious' disciples like Dooku and Ferus that gave the Jedi all bad names.

Anakin looked into Padme's brown eyes. "We should try to get some sleep. Tomorrow isn't going to be easy."

Padme nodded.

After changing and making sure the door was locked and the window curtains were closed, Anakin and Padme slipped under the covers of the bed, hoping to get at least a few hours of sleep.

000{{*}}000

Naboo; 66 bby

 _Padme concentrated as she studied her Political Sciences book. She had a make-up test on that subject today. After that, she would be caught up with her studies. She repeated the Amendments of the Constitution in head. What was that one on-?_

" _Ouch!" she screeched._

" _I told you to stop moving," her sister scolded._

 _They were in Winama's fashion store early morning just before they opened, and before Luke would take Ruwee and Jobal to school and drop Padme off at the Youth Program on his way to the palace. Ryoo was helping Winama sew all the outfits, and since Padme was the same size as most of their customers, she was usually their model dummy._

" _If Naboo's high society wants these outfits so badly they should come in and pose for them themselves," Padme grumbled._

" _If that were true, my job would be a lot easier, but everyone has more important things to do than being a dress doll," Winama said, carrying a stack of clothe into the room._

" _After today, I will too. Tomorrow my internship at the palace will start," Padme said proudly as Ryoo began to stitch a couple of pieces together._

" _You be careful. Those high society men are slippery and the women even more so," Winama warned._

" _Good thing Luke and Queen Celestine aren't," Padme said returning to her studies. She would continue her studies until the end of the spring semester, but until then she would be getting her feet wet in the politics of Naboo._

" _The Queen may not be intimidated by all the big-shots in court, but she's one against many with only a few allies," Luke said as he came into the dressing room with the kids behind him._

 _Padme looked at him in surprise. "You never told me that."_

 _Luke smiled without humor. "When you're a politician, you can't let your enemies see you without any weapons. The Queen has been trying to clean up the corruption in the government for years, but I fear that she's either out of her depth or the corruption is finally starting to smother her," he admitted sadly. Then he smiled teasingly at her. "Well are you going to come to class or have you decided to quit and become a fashion model?"_

 _Padme instantly stepped off the stool, carefully taking the dress off over her school clothes and grabbing her holobooks. She, Luke, and the children then went out and headed towards their destinations. Padme listened as her niece and Ruwee jabbered about what they were learning in class this week._

" _We're studying about the Gungan War that happened when humans started living here and how they were jealous of our technology," Ruwee said enthusiastic._

" _Actually, the Gungan War started when the King was supposedly assassinated by a Gungan over the rights to mine plasma in Gungan territory. It wasn't until after the war, the Gungans swore that none of them had harmed the King and it was proven that it wasn't possible them to have," Padme explained as they walked._

 _Ruwee and Jobal stared at her in awe while Luke had a proud grin on his face._

" _But our teacher didn't say any of that," Jobal said, confused._

" _She wouldn't. It's a hidden shame of the Naboo the way we automatically accused the Gungans without them have any say. You can only find it by digging through the books and piecing it all together," Padme gently told her._

" _Then why are we fighting the Gungans if they didn't kill the monarch?" Ruwee asked._

" _People never like to admit they're wrong so they stick with the easy solution by blaming someone else for their problems. There are also people who look for any excuse to attack the Gungans so they can mine plasma on their land," Luke answered his son. "Now after so many wars with the Gungans, people refuse to accept the truth and admit that they were wrong. It takes true courage to break away from what you've been told all your life and stand up for what is right. I want you kids to remember that."_

 _Ruwee and Jobal both nodded._

 _They reached the school, and the kids said goodbye to Luke and Padme._

" _Well," Padme said as they continued on. "Let's hope my Lecture class this afternoon will be as easy to handle as those two were with my argument."_

" _Lecturing politics rarely is," Luke warned. "I am proud that you choose to do your argument on Gungan Rights."_

" _Thanks and thank you for loaning me your great-grandfather's journals for this. I doubt my classmates will believe me or be opened to my ideas on Equal Rights for Gungans. One classmate of mine called me a traitor. I feel like it's just me against everyone. I can't tell what they really think."_

 _Luke smiled at her sympathetically. "I'm afraid it's always like that in life when people stand up to their beliefs and people shoot them down. But there are some who are willing to listen. You just have to search hard."_

 _They stopped at the Youth Program and wished Padme good luck on her test and lecture before heading to the palace. Padme went in and took her test in a private room of the Program's library. After that, Padme went outside to walk around the Plaza and study for her lecture this afternoon. She went to the Jafan café where she would study until her friends Pooja and Gregor would on their lunch break._

 _Pooja Janren was an older woman whom Padme had met a couple years ago when she first started out at the Youth Program. Pooja had just gotten out of a nasty divorce and had come to work on her diploma and recently became a handmaiden to Queen Celestine. During her time in school, she and Padme had become good friends by helping each other study for their projects and exams. During that time, Padme also learned that Pooja had had a daughter with her ex-husband around the same age as Jobal and was fighting custody over her._

 _Gregor Panaka was a guard at the Theed Palace whom Padme had met through Luke when he wanted her to take self-defense classes. Like Padme, Gregor had grown up in one of the villages up in the mountains until he decided to join the military. He met his wife Lane while attending the Academy and they now had a one-year-old daughter Romainaria or "Ro" for short._

 _It was noon by the time Pooja and Gregor were able to join Padme for lunch. Pooja was a tall and slim woman, despite all the workouts she put in with strawberry-blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. Gregor was a tall and big man, dark-skinned with chocolate colored eyes._

" _Padme!" Pooja leaned down to embrace her. "I was so worried about you! When I heard about the Quarantine and the devastation I-" Pooja stopped, swallowing. "I'm so glad you're alright."_

" _I heard about what had happened from my colleagues who went to help. I'm sorry about everything that happened," Gregor said solemnly._

" _Thank you guys," Padme said. They sat down at the table and ordered their lunch._

" _How have you been faring?" Pooja asked gently._

 _With Pooja and Gregor Padme didn't have to put on a face or be strong like she was for her sister and niece. "I've been trying to follow Mammy's advice on taking it one day at a time, but it's only been two weeks. I'm still struggling to grasp that my mother and Jon really are gone," Padme admitted._

 _Pooja place a hand over her's and Gregor looked at her sympathetically. They were quiet until the waiter came with their food._

" _You should eat. You look like you've lost weight," Pooja admitted as she began to dig into her salad._

" _I've read the report my captain made to the Queen. You were one of the victims that survived the Plague," Gregor said as he cut into his bantha steak._

" _Yes, I'm alright. I just have to regain some of my weight so I don't look half-starved as I did when I first came here," Padme said as she bit into her tuber fries and fried nuna._

" _Well your mourning dress isn't helping your appearance. You should probably grab something lavender to add to make your cheeks less hollow. Wait a minute," Pooja said before getting out of her seat and going cross the Plaza to a vender who sold accessories. A minute later she came back over with a lavender sash and hairband. She wrapped the sash around Padme's waist and pulled Padme's hair back with the hairband,_

 _Gregor nodded approvingly. "Not bad," he admitted._

 _Pooja nodded with a smile. "An improvement."_

 _Padme took their word for it. She looked at the chrono and realized that she had ten minutes till her next class started._

" _Oh Shiraya! I got to get going!" she exclaimed. Pooja and Gregor realized that they too had to return to their duties._

 _Padme grabbed her notes and quickly rushed back to the Program. She went inside and was running down the hallways when from another corner hallway, a boy her age came running and crashed into her. She dropped her books and notes, scattering them everywhere, and fell hard on her side._

" _Hey!" she gasped._

" _Watch where you're going peasant!" the boy yelled at her._

 _She looked up, a little stung by the insult, to see that the boy had red hair and amazing blue eyes, but what stood out the most to her was the rich blue clothing he wore._

" _I was until you came barging out of your hallway and into me!" Padme shot back._

 _The boy stared at her as if suddenly seeing her. Then his gaze turned into one of curiosity. It made Padme a little uncomfortable. She started gathering up her notes and books and looked back at the boy. Suddenly, he was the one who seemed uncomfortable. He got up and headed toward a classroom which Padme realized was the same classroom as her Lecture class. So she had class with him. Great._

 _She looked at her reflection in one of the windows and grimaced at the sight. She looked like a rag-a-muffin. She smoothed out her dress, fixed her sash, and straightened her hair. She looked good. Pooja was right. The lavender made her look healthier. Taking a deep breath, Padme stood up straight and went into her classroom._

000{{*}}000

 **There's the new chapter. Sorry that it's shorter than the others, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I'm in the middle of righting it right now, but I don't know when I'll be able to post it with college coming up in a week. Please let me know what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 4

**And voila. Chapter 4. Thank you all for being patient. And thank you for the support.**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Anakin hated waiting. Ten years as Obi-wan Kenobi's padawan, three years of war and even marriage to a former queen and current senator had done nothing to improve his ability to be patient. He didn't know how long it had been since Mace Windu and the team of Jedi he took with him to arrest the Chancellor. It felt like hours. He should have gone with them. If the Chancellor had been powerful enough to hide for all these years from the Jedi, including Master Yoda, Anakin needed to be there to help them. He was able to kill Dooku._

 _Dooku's death filled Anakin's mind and he felt the guilt that had been haunting him since then. He could have handled it differently. He was unarmed. Literally. He was no longer a threat. Even with all the things he had done to Anakin and everyone in the galaxy it wasn't right to kill him the Anakin had._

 _Anakin remembered the feelings he sensed when he held his and Dooku's lightsaber to the man's throat. When Palpatine goaded Anakin into killing him, Anakin sensed fear, betrayal, and shock. A lot of shock. And anger. Then Dooku looked at Anakin as if seeing him for the first time in his life, and the first thing Anakin noticed was his eyes. Instead of the sickly yellow he was used to seeing on Dooku, he saw a familiar pair of brown eyes staring at him. Anakin had hesitated then felt something akin to… hope and realization. Then he felt something pushing into his mind the same time Palpatine demanded he kill Dooku._

 _Now that Anakin thought about it, he believed Dooku was trying to warn him about something._

 _Sidious?_

 _If so, then why?_

 _What about Padme?_

 _How could he save her?_

 _How did Palpatine know about her and the baby?_

 _And how did he know about the dreams?_

 _He was suddenly pulled out of his musing when he felt a deep disturbance in the Force. He felt the deaths of Master Agen Kolar, Saesee Tinn, and Kit Fisto, until finally, he heard the call of Mace Windu crying out to him and the Jedi to run before his life force was snuffed out._

 _For a moment, Anakin was stunned. Mace Windu and three of the greatest swordsman in the Order were dead just like that? He snapped out of his stupor and ran down the hallways to warn the Jedi. As he ran, he felt the cold hand of darkness reaching out over the Temple. He made it to the hallway overlooking the grand entrance when he heard the sound of marching. He looked over the railing and saw the 501_ _st_ _,_ _ **his men,**_ _entering the Temple. Anakin watched in stunned horror as the men he trusted with his life opened fire on the Jedi in the room, even the younglings. He felt not only their deaths, but the deaths of hundreds of Jedi spread out throughout the galaxy._

Anakin woke up with a startled gasp, sweat pouring down his face. He looked around the motel room he was in. He calmed down a bit as he registered where he really was. Light was streaming through the curtains and he heard the water in the fresher running. Padme must have gotten up earlier to use it.

He knew she was having trouble dealing with this new information on Ryoo's death. He really hoped they would be able to catch Ferus before he found out where Padme and Anakin had been hiding these last six months. Anakin couldn't let him find Luke and Leia. He wouldn't. He'd rather be tortured by Sidious again than let that happen. He couldn't know for sure of Ferus was still on Naboo after two days but his feelings were telling him that Ryoo's killer was still here.

The water in the fresher stopped, and a couple minutes later, Padme came out with a towel wrapped around her body and another wrapped around her hair. If this had been six months ago, Anakin would have taken the time to appreciate the beauty of his wife, but now he was more worried about her. She looked better than she had these last couple of days even though she still looked a little tired. She started ringing her hair out when she noticed Anakin awake and the expression on his face.

"Another nightmare?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Anakin answered, wiping a hand over his brow. He got out of bed and peaked through the curtain. Squads of Stormtroopers were already patrolling the streets and he saw people heading out to work. It would make things a little difficult going through the city.

"What was it about?" Padme asked about the nightmare.

Anakin dropped the curtain. "That night. At the Temple."

Padme closed her mouth without saying anything else. She too remembered that night all too well, and how she narrowly escaped with Artoo and Threepio, carrying everything she could take when Tarkin came with a squad of clones to arrest her. She went to Bail and he hid her with the surviving Jedi until Obi-wan and Master Yoda had returned with an injured Anakin. Padme had gone into labor there on Polis Massa, and after several difficult, long hours of labor she gave birth to two beautiful children.

Padme grabbed her comb and began to untangle her long curly hair while Anakin turned on the holonews. First thing the reporter announced was Ryoo Thule's funeral.

" _Madame Thule's funeral will begin at 0900 when family members will be accepting condolences from friends and people who knew Ryoo Thule. Representative Binks, an old friend of the Naberries has these words to say."_

The screen changed and instead of the usual gullible but funny Gungan Anakin and Padme were used to seeing, they saw a sad and solemn one. It was then they realized how much the Empire really changed everything in everyone, including Jar Jar.

" _Mesa ask on behalf of mesa friend Padme Amidala that thesa public respect thesa Naberries during thisa troubling time. Theysa thank thesa public for thesa support theysa been given, but theysa like to mourn together in thesa privacy of theysa home without trouble. Thank Yousa," Jar Jar said, bowing his head._

Padme felt tears in her eyes, grateful that Jar Jar was helping her family.

The repoter continued:

" _Media has been forbidden from entering the Naberrie estate on behalf of the family. Rumors have it that the Queen and many members of the Advisory Council along with former employees of Amidala will be there in support of the family. The ceremony will start at 1000 when a Brother of the Cognizance will come to perform, and friends and family will offer tribute to Ryoo Thule. At 1100, the family will take Ryoo Thule up to the mountain village of Claines where she was born and where she will be left to rest in peace with fellow family members. Then at noon the Naberries will have lunch with the guests who came. Officials have made no further progress in locating Ferus Olin and his mysterious partner."_

The news ended and Anakin turned the holo off. Padme was quiet, and Anakin realized that she needed some space. "I'm going to use the fresher," he said. He got up and went to the fresher and water started running again.

Padme continued to sit on the edge of the bed. Half of her was filled with relief and gratitude knowing that her friends would be there for her family. The other half was still struggling to accept that this was really happening. She had woken up this morning from nightmares of seeing her grandmamma broken on the ground like those glass dolls Padme's great-grandmother collected. Her grandmamma's gray eyes looking up at her accusingly before she woke up gasping.

Now, after hearing the news she knew it was going to be more difficult attending the funeral. Almost everybody there would recognize her and no doubt there would be guards and Stormtroopers there to protect the politicians there. She would have to come up with some disguise, but what? She couldn't wear her traveling clothes. People would wonder how an off-worlder knew Ryoo Thule. She would have to buy an appropriate mourning outfit, but not too much black so people would question how well she knew Ryoo. She could wear black trimmed with lavender. It was a good color to wear to funerals if you weren't as close to the person as the other people there. Now, how would she hide her face? A hood could only do so much. She could get away with her brown hair but what if she did something with it? And how would she alter her face? Memories of the makeovers Padme would have with her friends when she was young flashed in her mind and an idea popped. She continued combing her hair and looked out the window. She remembered the mall not being too far from here. It would be perfect.

000{{*}}000

At 0900 the door to the Naberrie estate was opened up by Nandi. She had been a part of the Naberrie household since her older sister Teckla Minnau started working for them years ago when their father had died. Padme Amidala had been queen at the time and Sola Naberrie was expecting Little Ryoo. Teckla had become a handmaiden to Senator Amidala, while Nandi worked at Varykino. Nandi and her husband Paddy were there that night when Ryoo had dismissed them for the night. Teckla had died while helping Amidala expose the corruption in the Banking Clan, leaving her children Sonni and Jeck orphaned and in Nandi and Paddy's care. Nandi had been happy to have the night off so she could spend time with her niece, nephew, and her and Paddy's newborn son Jerri. Now, she wished she had stayed with Ryoo that night. Maybe Ferus Olin and his partner wouldn't have come if they realized that Madame Thule wasn't alone in the house. The Naberries had asked Nandi and Paddy to move their family over to their house for their safety until the killers had been apprehended. Nandi was grateful for their kindness. She didn't think she could bear being at Varykino where someone she knew had died. When Nandi opened the doors, many beings came pouring into the house that Nandi worried that there wouldn't be enough room.

After the Blockade, the Naberries had to move to a new house because their old one had been severely damaged. Since their youngest daughter was Queen, the Naberries were able to move into a much bigger home. It was big enough to entertain political guests, but there were rooms small enough for family members to gather in and be cozy. The guests would be walking down the hallway to the guest parlor where Ryoo Thule laid.

Two of the guests signed their names on the guest list.

Lars and Angel Quell.

Lars was a tall man with blonde hair and a neatly trimmed beard, yet wore a dark cloak with a hood that covered the upper half of his face.

Angel was a short woman when compared to her husband, who wore a pair of black boots with lavender leggings and a matching dress with a black cloak over it. If you noticed carefully she wore a simple necklace with a small block of some kind of wood with a design carved into it. The woman had long locks of brown hair that had been straightened, with makeup that made her brown eyes darker, and peeking out from under her hair were a pair of green jaded earrings.

No one could recognize Lars and Angel Quell as the famous Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala.

Padme's arm was wrapped around Anakin's in support as they slowly made their way down the hallway. Holos of Ryoo had been set out throughout the hallway, showing important moments in her life. Padme saw holos of her grandmother her and Sola's graduation ceremonies, her parents' wedding, at the medcenter when Little Ryoo and Pooja were born, and at Padme's sworn in ceremony as Senator of the Chommel Sector. She also saw holos of her grandmamma at birthday parties, holidays, and festivals. Her grandmamma was always happy at those. Anakin squeezed Padme's arm. She looked up at him and he smiled gently at her. She squeezed his arm back, thankful he was here.

They moved on to holos that had Ryo as a young woman before she became a grandma. One had her in bed with Padme's grandfather, Jon Thule eating breakfast. She smiled a bit as she remembered the story behind it.

"That's my grandfather with her," Padme whispered to her husband. "It was their tenth anniversary. My mom, my great-grandparents, and my great-aunt Padme all wanted to surprise them with breakfast in bed. It was the last anniversary they celebrated before a plague came and killed my grandfather and great-grandmother."

Anakin frowned a bit.

Padme had once told him about her family tree when he had been on leave to know that she was named after her Great-Aunt Padme Lydonia. She had been secretary to Queen Celestine before her sudden death, and Padme admitted that she had been one of her inspirations in going into politics. But there was something else. Like the Force was trying to tell him something.

He and Padme moved on to another holo. This one had a lot of people at where Anakin realized was Varykino. Padme swallowed as she pointed out who the people were in the holo.

"That little boy running around is my father. The man chasing him is my Grandpa Luke. The man in the back is my Great-Grandfather Ruger Lydonia, and the old woman next to him is Mammy, their nursemaid I believe. After my grandfather and great-grandmother died, she took care of him until she died," Padme explained. "Those two women talking to each other: that one is my Grandmamma Ryoo and the other my Grandma Winama. That little girl playing in the sand is my mother with my Aunt Padme and I believe her boyfriend. I don't know his name."

It looked like a normal holo of a family picnicking on the beach, but there was something that bothered Anakin about it. He could feel the Force humming around him as he looked closer at Padme Lydonia's mystery boyfriend. To everyone else, he looked like a handsome young man in love with the girl next to him. He had red hair with fair skin, but his face looked so familiar and Anakin couldn't understand why. Then he looked at Padme Lydonia and was startled to see the close resemblance. Other than her hair being more dark and wavy instead of curly, she could pass off as his wife's twin.

He definitely had a bad feeling about this.

He felt Padme tug his arm and realized that they were holding up the line. They made it to the guest parlor and he noticed Padme paling at the sight before them.

At the other side of the room where her grandmother's casket laid was her family accepting condolences from their guests. Her sister Sola was doing most of it with their father, and their mother was sitting in a chair next to them. In all her life, Padme had never seen her mother look so old. She looked like she hadn't slept in days and her eyes looked as though she had aged decades. Padme felt another wave of unmeasurable guilt as she realized what her disappearance had done to her family.

She noticed in the corner, Darred watching over her little nieces. Pooja was sitting in a chair swinging her legs while Ryoo sniffed all the flowers. Padme saw all the flowers that filled the room with cards sticking out of them, along with figurines of the Goddess Shiraya and the Angels. So many people had sent gifts. Yet when Padme looked at the cards and saw their names, she realized they were from people looking for a few minutes of fame. She felt her fury grow as she listened to the flake apologies people made to her family.

However, as they drew closer to her family, Padme grew more fearful that someone would recognize her. Before she knew it, Padme was standing in front of her sister Sola.

Sola wore a brave smile as she greeted Padme. "Hello, thank you for coming. Did you know my grandmother well?"

 _My whole life,_ Padme thought to herself. "We met a few times when my husband and I went on those tour guided trips. The first time was when we went to Corellia for our honeymoon," Padme said, trying to make her accent sound like she was from the country regions of Naboo. Her handmaiden Eirtae grew up in the countryside before going into politics so it wasn't too difficult to imitate.

"Oh," Sola said, looking at her curiously.

Padme fought the urge to squirm. "When I found out what had happened on the news, my husband and I were stunned. We decided to say our goodbyes in person," Padme tried not to ramble. It wasn't a complete lie, but Sola always had a way of telling when she was lying.

A sad expression filled Sola's face as she nodded. "I thank you for coming and going through all the trouble. I'm sure my grandmother would have appreciated it." Padme fought the urge to hug her sister, but Anakin's arm entangled with hers prevented her, reminding her of her mission to keep her family safe.

She and Anakin moved on to her father even while she felt Sola's gaze on her. Her father looked grim, struggling to keep his family together. Padme remembered that although her father wasn't as close with her grandmother as the rest of her family had, he had known her since he was a little boy.

Padme swallowed as she looked at her father.

"I didn't catch your names as were talking with my daughter," he said solemnly.

"Lars and Angel Quell," Anakin supplied in what Padme recognize as a Coruscanti accent.

Ruwee nodded. "Well I thank you for coming here on behalf of Ryoo. Others barely knew her, so thank you all the same," he said.

They then moved on to Padme's mother. She looked up from her seat at them, and it pained Padme to look at her and not tell the truth. "I am," she struggled to maintain her accent, "So sorry about your loss."

"Thank you," Jobal said. She started to squint at them and Padme turned her face away.

Now was the part she dreaded most.

She and Anakin moved over to the casket where her grandmother laid. It was like looking at a stranger. Her grandmother's cheeks had shrunken in and she was so pale. The expression on her face was so different to the gentle smile she always gave to people. This stranger in the casket was a shell of the woman who use to be Padme's grandmother. Padme felt tears in her eyes as she noticed the bruise on her grandmother's face, and the bruises on her wrists leading up to under her sleeves. She felt Anakin wrap an arm around her shoulders as a tear slid down her face.

They moved over to the back of the room where they would draw less attention. They watched as the Naberries greeted guests and thanked them for coming. Among them were the Bibbles, Padme's handmaidens, Captain Typho and his family, Jar Jar, and the Queen's entourage. Anakin hoped that no one would recognize them. He had sensed suspicion from the Naberries as he and Padme talked to them. He felt the Force pulling at him, warning him of danger. He knew it from the beginning it was a risk coming here, but he knew that Padme needed to come here before they conducted their investigation.

Everyone took their seats and quieted down as a Brother of the Cognizance stood up at the podium in front of Ryoo's casket. Anakin barely listened as the man rambled on. Instead, Anakin's focus was on the emotions of everybody in the room. Half of them was filled with boredom, the other half sadness, and even a few were angry.

When the Brother stepped down, people began to step up to the podium to share their memories of Ryoo. People laughed and cried as Sola told them of the time she broke one of her grandmother's glass vases and blamed it on Padme who was too young to talk at the time, but her Grandmamma Ryoo saw through it and made Sola help her do dishes. Sabe, one of Padme's handmaidens and closest friend, talked about how she first met Ryoo with Padme when they attended Sola's wedding and the funny stories Ryoo told Sabe.

Near the end of the hour one last person came up to the podium. Padme recognized him as former Lieutenant Gregor Panaka, Captain Panaka's father and Captain Typho's grandfather. He had been discharged due to a set of injuries obtained during an attack while he was on duty. Padme could see the old burned scars on the man's face as he came to the podium, and she also noticed him favoring his left leg.

Once he reached the podium, he cleared his throat, and began to speak. "I knew Ryoo by being friends with her younger sister back when I was very young. She was hardworking, trying to take care of her family, but she was loving as well. Even after I was discharged, and even after her sister Padme had died, and she moved back to her village, Ryoo always made sure to comm me at least once a month to be certain I was alright. I never told her, but her calls helped me through the most difficult times. I'm sorry that I was never there when she needed me the most."

There was a quiet murmur of sympathy and understanding throughout the room. Padme though was a little surprised at this. She didn't know that her Grandmamma Ryoo had known the Panakas when she was young and had been comming Gregor Panaka once a month for years?

The murmurs got loud all of a sudden, everyone turning their heads around towards the entrance where someone had just come in with an entourage of guards.

Anakin and Padme both felt their blood freeze as they recognized the new guest.

Emperor Palpatine.

The man who had orchestrated all the death and destruction in the galaxy, walked in with a set of his personal red guards and two of his advisors, Mas Amedda and Sly Moore.

Anakin's hand slid into his cloak where his lightsaber was hidden and gripped it tightly as the Sith came near him and Padme. He could do it. He could take Palpatine by surprise and kill him, ending his reign of terror on the galaxy. He suddenly felt Padme gripping his arm, and he looked into her eyes to see fear and her silent plea telling him not to do what he was thinking. Then he felt the weight of the Jedi Holocron in his pocket and the darkness that had been surrounding him, creep back away from him. He couldn't risk Padme's life or her family's or anyone else's in the room. He retracted his hand from his cloak and placed it over Padme's hand. He felt her relax a bit before they were forced to bow as the Emperor passed them.

Everyone else in the room quickly followed suit. Padme fought the urge to pick her nieces up from their curtsies along with the rest of her family. That man no longer deserved their respect after everything he had done.

Jobal picked herself out of her chair, shaking a bit as she curtsied while the Emperor of the Galactic Empire approached her. "Em-Emperor Palpatine. We are honored by your presence," her voice trembled a bit.

"Yes. I felt it was my duty as a friend of your family to pay my respects to you in person. After all, your mother was once a dear friend of mine. It pains me that she has fallen victim to our deadliest enemy, the Jedi, " the Emperor's raspy voice spoke.

"Yes," Jobal whispered, tears in her eyes.

Anakin clenched his teeth and felt Padme dig her nails into his arm, angry as well for the insincere compassion in Palpatine's voice.

Palpatine turned to Lieutenant Panaka, the only being in the room who hadn't bowed to him. Instead, he glared fiercely at him, and Anakin felt the unadulterated anger and hatred in him at Palpatnie. Anakin instantly formed a liking to this man for not falling for the Emperor's charms or being intimidated by him. However, he worried about what Sith Lord would do to him for his defiance. He couldn't see Palpatine's expression from this angle, but he could sense his amusement at Gregor.

"Lieutenant," Palpatine greeted.

"Your Excellency," Gregor replied back coldly. "I believe you would like to offer your contribution for Ryoo?"

"Indeed," Anakin could hear the grin in his voice.

Gregor moved aside to let the Emperor step up to the podium and returned to his seat. The Emperor faced the audience in the room. Anakin and Padme struggled to control their emotions so as not to alert the Emperor to their presence.

"Like most of you in this room, I know Ryoo by my acquaintance with her youngest granddaughter, Padme Amidala," the Emperor paused, drawing people in. "In the rare times I met her, I had gained the impression of a kind woman until later I learned how much of the fire she had in her that passed down to the rest of her family. When I heard about her tragic death, I was grieved to learn that I was unable to prevent another tragedy from happening."

The Force stirred around Anakin, begging him to leave as quick as possible.

"It is horrible for a Jedi to be hiding on the very planet you live upon with your family, never knowing when you'll be their next victim. It is a shame of mine that Jedi have managed to hide here on my homeplanet and torture an innocent woman like Madame Ryoo Thule to death. I vow to you all, her death will never be forgotten and her killers will never escape," Palpatine promised them.

Almost everyone started applauding as if they were listening to him at the Senate instead of someone's funeral. Suddenly, Palpatine looked right at Anakin. His sickly yellow eyes grinned at him like a predator's, and Anakin fought the urge to throw up. The Force was screaming at him and he knew they had to leave. Now!

"we have to get out of here!" he whispered urgently to Padme.

"How?" Padme asked, equally as disturbed. "If we leave now everyone will see."

Anakin thought hard and quickly. The nearest exit had two red guards and a servant Anakin recognize as Paddy from the Lake house. An idea popped into his head.

"Be hysterical," he told Padme. His wife looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "Pretend Palpatine's speech moved you to tears combined with the loss of Ryoo. I'll ask Paddy where the fresher is so you can compose yourself. There's a window in there, right?"

Padme nodded as she realized what her husband was planning. Creating the tears was easy enough for Padme given everything going on around her. She started sobbing into Anakin's cloak as he motioned Paddy over to them.

"Excuse me, but where is your fresher? This whole event has been too much on my wife," Anakin asked.

The man looked at Padme with sympathy and understanding. "This way sir, madame, if you please."

Anakin and Padme stood up with Padme's face still buried in his cloak as they walked out of the room, past the guards. They garnered a few stares, but none that were suspicious except two.

They walked down the hall toward the fresher Anakin remembered being next to the family dining room.

"If either of you need anything, let me or my wife Nandi know," Paddy said to them.

"Thank you," Anakin said.

As soon as Paddy left to return to the parlor, Anakin and Padme went into the fresher and locked the door. The only window in the fresher was on the other side of the room above the bathtub leading to the garden outside. The couple quickly climbed over the bathtub and opened the window to find a screen behind it. "Let's hope your parents forgive me for this," Anakin muttered before using his prosthetic to push the screen out. He squeezed out and jumped several feet down on the ground. He turned and caught Padme when she jumped next. They quickly went over to the garden door leading out into the alleyways to find it locked. Anakin used the Force to move the gears around and unlocked it. Looking both ways to find no one in the alleyway, Anakin and Padme went out, relieved.

Suddenly, Anakin felt a dark presence nearby and stopped. Padme looked at him, concerned and worried. Anakin felt the Dark Side prodding around him, so much like the times he faced Dooku, Ventress, and Sidious. He heard a thump from behind him and knew someone was behind him.

"The Emperor knew you both would come, Skywalker."

It had been five years, but that wasn't Ferus' voice or even his presence.

His partner?

He turned around to see a man his age, maybe a couple years younger than him, dressed in black with a hood covering most of his upper face, several feet away from him and Padme. Anakin saw the lightsaber hanging off his belt, and he could feel the Dark Side coming off this man.

"No doubt you, Ferus, and the Emperor arranged all this," Anakin responded.

The man grinned under his hood. "More or less."

Padme reached into her cloak and took out her blaster, pointing it at the man. "Why my grandmother? She knew nothing about us," Padme asked, feeling another tear in her eye.

"That was the problem. According to the Emperor, Ryoo Thule knew more about everyone than she let on. When the Emperor realized this, he saw the perfect opportunity to silence her and bring the two of you out of hiding." The man took out his lightsaber and ignited it. A red blade shot out of the saber, like the blood that had already been spilt.

Anakin pushed Padme behind him and took out his lightsaber but didn't ignite it yet. "Where's Ferus?" he growled.

The man smirked, twirling his lightsaber around. "I don't know, but once I kill you, take the Jedi Holocron, and the location of your Skywalker from you, the Emperor will finally accept me as his apprentice."

Like Anakin and Padme would let him.

"You will try."

Anakin ignited his lightsaber, and Padme fired several shots at the Dark Jedi. He blocked the blasts as Anakin lunged at him. It had been six months since he went against an actual opponent, but Anakin had kept in shape during that time, practicing his Form so if they were discovered he would be ready. Now, Anakin was grateful for all the hours he kept in shape during his spare time. This guy was good. How long had he been trained in the Dark Side? He wasn't at Dooku's level, but close enough to give Ventress a run for her money. He hoped that no one in the house could hear all the commotion going on outside, but that was next to impossible.

"Not bad," the man said as they got into a lock. "I can see why Sidious wanted you so bad for an apprentice." That sounded like contempt and jealousy in his voice. "What happens when you fall and your wife has nobody left to protect her?" the man grinned viciously as Anakin was pushed into the wall, the saber close to his throat.

"She gathers her army!" a feminine voice announced.

Suddenly, the man was flung away from Anakin to the other side of the alleyway. Anakin turned around to see his and Padme's rescuers. All of Padme's surviving handmaidens: Sabe, Eirtae, Rabe, Sache, Yane, Dorme, Motee, and Elle, and Captain Typho were all standing at the end of the alleyway towards the Naberrie house.

And in front of them all was Ferus Olin.

000{{*}}000

Naboo; 66 bby

" _Gungans and humans use to live in harmony together on Naboo, but when King Solomon was killed allegedly by a Gungan, the Naboo declared war on the whole Gungan community. The war lasted for decades, killing off millions both Gungan and Naboo before King Jafan I created the Treaty of Theed that ended the war when modern technology and investigators looked more closely at the evidence to discover the inaccuracy of a Gungan assassinating the king. Still, the Naboo refused to accept the Gungans back into society or apologize for the mistakes that costed so many lives," Padme lectured to the class of people whose ages ranged from her niece's to her sister's._

 _Half of the class looked bored, some even appeared to be on the verge of falling asleep. Most of the other half glared at her, no doubt hating her version of the Gungan War, and her ideas on Gungan Rights. When she finished, the room was awkwardly quiet. Professor Magery awkwardly started clapping, followed by just a few other classmates._

" _Well put, Padme. Thank you very much," the professor praised her before turning to the rest of the class. "Does anyone have any questions for Miss Lydonia?"_

 _A boy's hand shot up. "Where do you get all these crazy ideas? This is Lecture Class, not Creative Writing." Some people laughed._

" _It's not ideas, it's truth. The information I got was written in the journal of a friend's great-grandfather who was a historian at the time the Jafan dynasty was ending," Padme explained as patiently as she could._

" _You sure he wasn't a political idealist like you?" a student sneered._

" _Or a looney?" a boy laughed._

" _Why are you defending a species that has killed millions of Nabooins?" another student called out._

" _They are beings like us," Padme answered. "They have lived here longer than us and we invaded and took their land without asking them."_

" _You speak treason!" another called out._

" _Alright, I believe that's enough," Professor Magery interfered. "Thank you Padme. You may sit down."_

 _Padme went over to her seat next to Sio Bibble, a little boy the same age as Ruwee and one of the few classmates that was nice to her. Her cheeks were red from anger and embarrassment. Why wouldn't anyone listen to her? Why wouldn't anyone care? She wasn't a member of one of Naboo's noble house, but couldn't someone at least hear her out?_

 _The rest of the class passed by until it was time to leave. Padme was gathering her notes and books, severely disappointed in how her lecture turned out._

" _You should work more on your composure."_

 _Padme turned around, startled to find the boy she had run into in the hallway earlier. "Excuse me?"_

" _Your composure," he repeated. "You can't let people see how rattled you are from all their prodding."_

" _I'll keep that in mind," Padme said, picking up her books and leaving the classroom for her next class. The boy followed. Padme stopped and turned around to face him. "If you're expecting an apology for running into you earlier, it's not happening."_

" _No, I actually wanted to tell you that I think your lecture was enjoyable even if you wore every single emotion on your sleeve," the boy said with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest._

 _Padme was taken off guard. "Really?" Someone other than a friend actually liked it? It was almost too good to be true._

 _The boy nodded. "Yes, and my friend Vidar Kim liked it also."_

 _Padme was surprised. "Well, thank you… um…" she didn't know his name._

" _Sheev Palpatine," the boy supplied._

 _ **Sheev Palpatine**_

 _As in relation to Cosinga Palpatine?_

" _Are you related-"_

" _Cosinga Palpatine is my father, yes," Sheev interrupted, annoyed._

" _Sorry, I'm just surprised," Padme apologized._

 _There was a tense silence and Padme got the impression that he wasn't close to his father._

" _Well thank you again. I guess I'll…see you around," she said._

 _Sheev nodded._

 _Padme turned around and headed toward her next class. She didn't know what had started in that moment._

 _That night at the Naberries' during dinner, she tried to listen to Jobal and Ruwee go on about their day._

" _We tried to tell Miss Kali what Padme said about the Gungan War, but Kun Lago said we were all liars," Ruwee said._

" _I'm sorry, Ru," Winama said as she served them cooked vegetables while throwing a pointed look at Luke. He shifted uncomfortably._

" _I'm sorry too Ruwee. Um, did anything else happen today?" he asked, trying to change the subject._

" _During recess, we saw Kun bully one of the exchange students, Onacanda Farr from Rodia. By the time we got to them, Kun had already left, so Ruwee and I helped Onacanda up and offered to play with us," Jobal explained._

" _That was good of you two, Jobal," Ryoo said, a mixture of worry and relief in her voice. Ryoo had been worried since they moved to Theed that Jobal would have a hard time fitting in and making new friends._

" _How was your lecture today, Padme?" Luke asked._

 _Padme looked up from her plate to see everyone's stares at her. She didn't want to disappoint Ruwee or Jobal, or even Luke after this morning so she couldn't tell them what a disaster it had been. "It… was alright," she lied._

 _Ruwee and Jobal went back to their plates while Luke's hopeful expression deflated._

 _Later that night while Padme was in her room, dressed in her nightgown, she practiced her expressions in her hand held mirror at the desk._

" _What are you doing?"_

 _Padme turned to see Ryoo at the doorway with an amused expression._

" _Working on my political face. This boy in Lecture said my composure gave off too many of my emotions," Padme answered._

" _Then I guess the Lecture didn't go so well, despite what you said at dinner?" Ryoo asked, crossing her arms over her chest._

 _Padme looked up to see the sympathetic expression instead of the disappointed one she was expecting. "It was horrible. I would give out my piece and they all swarmed on me like a pack of piranhas. How does Luke and the Queen do it?" she asked, leaning against her desk._

 _Ryoo was silent for a moment._

" _I don't pretend to know much about politics as you and Luke do, but I do know that you keep fighting. Luke didn't get to where he was because he was a Naberrie. He got it by fighting hard for his beliefs which made the people vote for him onto the Queen's Advisory Council. I remember when Queen Celestine was elected, that she didn't win because she was beautiful or had high aptitude scores, but because she worked her tail off to win the people's hearts. She traveled all over Naboo, touring places from the cities to the small villages in the mountains and country side, and listening to the people as they told her about their jobs and the demands of them. She was a middle classer nobody expected to win, but she did. You have to work hard too, Padme," Ryoo told her._

 _Padme looked at her a little stunned by her speech, but then she smiled. "You really think so?"_

 _Ryoo smiled back at her. "I know so. You won't make it easy on them. Believe me, when you were a toddler, I struggled to help Mammy keep an eye on you. When Jobal was born Mama and Mammy said you were training me for her."_

 _The two sisters laughed._

" _Thanks Ryoo," Padme said, smiling._

 _Ryoo smiled back. "You're welcome Baby Sis. You better go get some sleep. Your internship starts tomorrow."_

" _Right. Love you Ryoo."_

" _Love you too Padme."_

000{{*}}000

 **Well I would love to add one more note to this, but I got hurry and go pick up my sister from practice, so thank you and keep favoring and reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for waiting so patiently for this. I've had a lot on my mind with school, classes, and of course family stuff. I also had a little trouble writing this chapter out so I hope it's alright.**

 **Chapter 5**

Anakin and Padme looked at their rescue party, stunned.

The man who attacked them got up, realizing he was outnumbered, and left before any of them could stop him through the other alley exit. Padme chased after him, but quickly realized that she had lost him when she looked out into the streets and saw no one.

She turned back to look at Anakin, and Anakin swung around at Ferus. He punched Ferus in the face with his prosthetic hand hard before throwing him into the wall with the Force.

"You've gained a lot of nerve over the years Ferus!" Anakin angrily shouted at him. Ferus grunted in pain as Anakin held him to the wall, his other hand holding his lightsaber ready to be reignited.

"Anakin stop! It's not what it seems!" Sabe shouted at him.

"It seems like you all have allied with the man who helped murder my grandmother, so explain!"  
Padme demanded as she stood next to her husband.

Dorme took a step towards her. "Padme, I know it's hard to believe, but Ferus Olin didn't kill your grandmother. He was with Gregor heading towards Varykino to make sure your grandmother was safe, only Malorum had already gotten there first," she explained.

"What proof do you guys have?" Anakin asked as Ferus struggled in his hold.

Sabe stepped closer to Anakin. "Anakin, we all took an oath to protect Padme and those she loves. If Ferus really killed Ryoo, would we be trying to help him? You have to trust us."

Anakin looked at Ferus. Like him he had gotten older, his hair was longer, and he had a five o'clock shave on his face, but that wasn't what bothered him. What bothered him was how good Ferus' shields had gotten over the years, making it hard for Anakin to read him. He searched his feelings and couldn't believe what he found.

He let Ferus go, and the man collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. "Don't make me regret this," Anakin warned in a deadly tone.

Ferus coughed. "Like you regret anything," he gasped.

Anakin tried to ignore the jab, but couldn't. Memories of the events that had lead up to Ferus leaving the Order rose in his mind.

They heard people coming out of the Naberrie home, no doubt wondering what all the commotion going on outside was.

"We have to get out of here," Sabe said, helping Ferus onto his feet.

The group quickly exited the alleyway opposite of the Naberrie home and down the streets.

"There's a shortcut to my house not far from here," Eirtae pointed out toward another alleyway. Stormtroopers were starting to come down the street, so they hurried. After a series of turns, they finally made it to Eirtae's home.

It was an old Jafan era house with secret passages that the original owners had put in to hide during the Gungan Wars. All the window curtains had been closed, ensuring that nobody would look in on them.

Padme had only been in this house twice in her whole life. Most of Eirtae's family hated Padme for winning the election against Eirtae, so the only time Padme had ever come into the Lasara home was when she finished her terms and Eirtae's father, the only member of the family who didn't mind Padme and Eirtae's friendship, was the only other person in the house.

The halls and the main rooms were covered in red, reminding Padme and Anakin too much of Palpatine's offices. Eirtae took them all to the main parlor, shutting the door and locking it. "I dismissed the servants for the week so we would have ensured privacy," Eirtae told them.

"What about your family?" Padme asked. Eirtae was the third child of four and she was married with a young son. Padme remembered that Eirtae's father had passed away a few years ago, her oldest brother during the Blockade, and that Eirtae had an estranged relationship with her mother since becoming Padme's handmaiden.

"Kitpat has taken little Kam to Alderaan to see his family, and my brothers have taken my mother to Coruscant to see her latest beau," Eirtae explained. The tone in her voice told Padme that things between her and her mother were still strained, and Padme had learned the hard way years ago not to interfere with Eirtae's family relationships.

"Now explain to us what's going on," Anakin demanded as they sat down on one of the sofas in the room. Everyone gathered around them, some sitting down in other seats.

Sabe looked at Ferus. "Tell them what you told us."

Ferus took a deep breath before looking at Anakin and Padme. The years away from the Jedi had been hard on him, that much Anakin could tell. "Six months ago, after the Empire's formation, I was contacted by Master Kenobi asking for help. He needed me to infiltrate the Empire to see if they were getting close to finding surviving Jedi. My partner and I discovered records from the Jedi Archives the Empire had taken during Order 66 and that Palpatine was trying to create his own Sith army to command," Ferus explained.

Anakin sensed the truth in Ferus' words, but he was hiding something as well. Anakin also felt the weight of the Jedi Holocron in his pocket and wondered again why the Force had told him to bring it with him. If Palpatine was building his own army of force-sensitives then why did the Force ask him to bring the one thing Palpatine needed to complete his plan and endanger all those children? He listened as Ferus continued.

"When I was discovered, I took the records with me and returned to Master Kenobi. We then discovered that Palpatine had sent one of his spies, Malorum to hunt for Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, and their child. We followed his trail to here, and I was no my way to Varykino with Captain Typho when I realized his plan on how to draw you two out of hiding."

Anakin looked at Padme and saw the anguish and guilt in her that they had nearly fallen for the trap. "This 'Malorum', he's the guy in the alley?" he asked.

Ferus nodded. "He's certainly no ordinary 'spy'. He has the Force. I could sense it in him. And when we first got here, we heard that Ryoo had been tortured by a Jedi," Anakin's tone told that this had better be explained.

"Malorum found out that Padme had visited Naboo around the time of her pregnancy and stayed at Varykino woth her grandmother. He thought that Ryoo would know where Padme would hide in worst case scenario or at least the gender of her child," Ferus explained.

"She couldn't have known. I didn't even know the gender until I gave birth," Padme said, remembering how surprised she and Anakin were when the discovered that she was carrying twins.

"Didn't you see a medic?" Yane, who had gone into medicine when Padme's terms had ended, asked concerned.

"I did but I wanted to be surprised. I told the meddroid I only wanted to know if the baby and I were healthy," Padme assured.

Ferus continued with the story. "When we got there, I found Ryoo dying on the terrace. Malorum had used the Force to look into Ryoo's mind when she wouldn't tell him anything. By the time I got to her, her mind was so disoriented she kept telling me to " _Save Padme"_ and _'Don't let him get to her.'"_ He looked at Padme with sorrow.

Padme's vision blurred as the tears returned. "You were there when she died?" he voice whispered with a crack.

Ferus nodded sadly. "All I can tell you is that Malorum didn't torture her for long. Your name was the last thing she said," he told her gently.

Padme felt tears sliding down her face as she thought of her grandmamma in her last moments. Her defying Malorum before being attacked, the pain and terror she must have felt, but she wasn't alone. At least she wasn't alone. For that Padme was grateful. "Thank you," she whispered.

Anakin watched as tears fell down Padme's face. He rubbed her back and shoulders in comfort before looking back up at Ferus. He couldn't shake the feeling that Ferus was hiding something, but he would focus on that later. In the meantime he would keep an eye on him.

"Something doesn't add up," he spoke up, gathering everyone's stares, including Padme's.

"What do you mean?" Motee asked.

"Why Ryoo of all people? Malorum had to have known that Ryoo couldn't have known about us. He could have used anybody in Padme's family, but he chose Ryoo. Why? And why at Varykino?" Anakin asked, his mind going through all sorts of scenarios.

"You think Malorum attacked Ryoo not just because she might know about you guys?" Sache asked him.

"Does it sound impossible?" Anakin stood up, facing Typho and Ferus. "What did the house look like when you guys got there? Anything broken? Upturned? Disoriented? Have the officials taken any evidence from the scene? And has the place been cleaned up since the attack?"

Typho looked bewildered by all the questions for a second before he composed his expression. "We made it only to the terrace where Ryoo was before we had to leave, but I noticed the glass dining room doors shattered outside. Officials will be starting to clean the place up after the funeral," he answered.

"It's half past eleven," Dorme said, looking at the grandfather chrono in the room. "They will be at Claines burying Ryoo. Their lunch starts at noon and will last a couple of hours. We'll have to leave now before they get back to Varykino."

"We can't all go," Sabe reminded them. "A dozen people would definitely be suspicious. Anakin, Typho, Ferus, Sache, Yane, and I would be enough to search the grounds, while the rest contact Vatie and see if she could get us access to the evidence the officials are holding."

"I'm going to Varykino," Padme said, getting up.

"No, you're not," Anakin told her along with half of the room.

Padme glared at them all. "If anything was moved or broken during the attack, I would know. The rest of you can contact Vatie and see if she can find anything."

"In that case, I better stay here," Yane said.

"Me too," Sache volunteered as well. "I can help her gain access to the Investigators files and find out more."

"We're all in agreement then? Padme asked. The women nodded while the men grudgingly agreed.

Anakin's group went out the back door of the house. Ferus grabbed his arm to stop him while Padme, Sabe, and Typho continued out. "You don't trust me," Ferus told Anakin.

Anakin glared at his childhood rival. "It may have been five years, but your shields aren't strong enough to hide the fact that you're hiding something," Anakin told him.

Ferus' face darkened. "Don't get high and mighty with me Skywalker. You were never the perfect Jedi either. I tried to warn Master Kenobi about you. Your wife and child are proof that you were never meant to be a Jedi."

Anakin's hands clenched, wanting to hit Ferus.

"Anakin?"

Anakin and Ferus turned to see Padme, Sabe, and Typho looking at them a little concerned.

"It's fine Padme," Anakin told her. Padme's eyebrows narrowed, telling him that she didn't believe him for a second, but she wouldn't push the issue. For now.

Everyone continued, Ferus moving to join them, but this time it was Anakin that grabbed his arm and prevented him from leaving. "Just so we're clear," Anakin whispered in a deadly tone. "If anything happens to my wife, or Malorum, or the Emperor, or anyone finds out about my child, the galaxy will be too small of a place to hide from me."

Ferus' face was stoic, but Anakin knew that he got and understood the message.

He let go of Ferus' arm and followed after the others.

000{{*}}000

For the first time in her life, Padme dreaded going to Varykino.

As a child, it was her favorite place in all of Naboo. She and her family would go swimming every day and uncover hidden treasures in the deep. Her father would teach her and Sola how to fish, and her mother would show them how to weave tiaras from the water lilies that grew around the Lake Country. At night, they would eat shuura fruit and play hide-and-seek in the many rooms of the ancient house. It was the place where she and Anakin fell in love, married, and shared many treasurable memories at. Varykino had always been a place of wonder and magic for Padme. Now, it was the place where one of the most important persons in Padme's life had been brutally murdered.

They were all in the water speeder Typho had gotten for them, making their way toward Varykino. Typho was driving with Ferus next to him while she sat in the back between Anakin and Sabe.

She didn't need to be a Jedi to sense the distrust Anakin had for Ferus. If she was being honest, she didn't trust Ferus either, but she trusted Obi-wan's judgment.

She looked at Sabe, the woman who had been her bodyguard and her closest friend since they were teenagers when Padme had been Princess of Theed and Sabe was training to be a handmaiden.

"How did you all know that we were in trouble?" Padme asked as they soured across the lake. It was a question that had been bothering her since they entered Eirtae's house.

Sabe looked at her. "I didn't notice you guys until after Palpatine's speech when I saw you guys leaving. I recognized your figure, but it was your thumbnails that gave it away. I remember all those days when I would paint your nails white while we got you ready for the day," Sabe explained, a smile briefly showing on her face as she remembered those days when Padme was queen.

Padme glanced at her thumbnails and smiled as she too remembered those days that seemed easy compared to these days.

"And I also recognized Anakin even with the beard," Sabe added in. "After you disappeared, Motee and Elle told us about you and Anakin and the baby you were expecting. We were beginning to fear for the worse when Ferus came and told us what Kenobi had told him."

"What did Obi-wan tell him?" Anakin asked, keeping his eyes on Ferus.

"He confirmed that you and Padme had been secretly married for years, that Padme had your baby while you all were on the run, and that you were in hiding," Sabe explained. She noticed the suspicion in Anakin's eyes directed at Ferus. "Why don't you trust him?"

"Five years ago, before the Clone Wars, Ferus left the Order. He could have seen, done, or gone through anything, and he's hiding something. I know it," Anakin answered, narrowing his eyes.

"Like what?" Padme asked.

"I don't know yet."

They slowed down as they came to the turn leading to Varykino.

"We better get off here," Ferus said, pointing to an alcove that would hide their speeder not far from Varykino. "Inspector Divo left a squad of Stormtroopers to make sure the crime scene wasn't disturbed."

"Inspector?" Padme asked as they brought their speeder on to shore.

"Detective Divo was promoted to inspector shortly after Senator Farr's death," Typho explained. "The Emperor was the one to assign him to this case."

Well that explained a lot.

Padme remembered how Detective Divo "solved" the case of her Uncle Ono's death. He wouldn't have been able to if it hadn't been for her and Bail's meddling.

After securing the speeder, they walked on foot through the bushes and trees until they were at the edge of it several yards away from the lake house. Ferus was right. There were Stormtroopers patrolling the grounds, no doubt making sure that no civilians or reporters came and disturbed the scene on Inspector Divo's orders.

"Any surveillance we have to worry about?" Anakin asked.

"Just an LEP droid analyzing the scene," Typho told him.

"Anakin and I will handle the Stormtroopers. Then we'll all scour the house for any evidence missed," Ferus announced.

Anakin glared at him. "Who put you in charge?"

"Ani!" Padme reprimanded him in a sharp whisper.

Ferus glared back at him. "You and I are best equipped for this. You have a better suggestion?"

Anakin shut his mouth.

"Let's go then."

The two men crept carefully, given that it was daylight, leaving Padme with Typho and Sabe.

"They certainly don't get along well," Typho remarked, annoyed.

"They were classmate rivals when they were young," Padme explained.

"Reminds me too much of Eirtae and Motee," Sabe mumbled.

A few minutes later, Anakin waved them inside. He and Ferus had stunned the whole squad and deactivated the droid so as not to alert anyone to their presence.

"This way," Ferus directed them.

They went over across the terrace to the place where Ryoo's body had been found. The place was marked, showing the position as to how she was laying when she died. There were shards of glass out on the terrace and at the place where the upper half of Ryoo's body was a burned mark from where the lightsaber must have pierced her.

Anakin kneeled down to take a closer look before turning his head to look up at Padme. She had gone pale knowing that this was the place her grandmother had died and the same spot where she and Anakin had been married at.

"You sure you want to do this?" Anakin asked, concerned.

Padme swallowed before nodding her head. "Yes. I have to know what she knew that had gotten her killed."

Anakin nodded before turning back to the scene. The glass was flung outside but not inside so it had to have been broken from inside. "When you guys got here, had the window just been broken?" Anakin asked Typho and Ferus.

Ferus nodded. "Yes. It was like Ryoo had been flung out into it, breaking the glass; which would explain the bruised spine given her age and built."

Padme flinched but forced herself to focus.

Anakin stood up, looking towards the inside. "So he must have come in some other way. Let's spread out and see where."

After making sure that Ferus wouldn't be left unattended, Anakin and Padme started looking through the large house. The glass doors that had been broken, led to the dining room, and Padme instantly saw what had been disturbed. The head dining room chair had been moved away from the table, and several vases had been shattered like someone had thrown them. There was also an unfinished meal laid out on the table.

"What made Ferus leave the Jedi Order in the first place?" Padme asked Anakin as they looked around.

Anakin looked at his wife in surprise. "Do we have to talk about this now?"

"You couldn't hide your disdain of him from Sabe and Typho. If we want to stop Malorum we have to find out what he believed my grandmother knew and that means working together," Padme explained to her husband.

Anakin sighed.

"Year before we met again, Obi-wan and I were assigned on a mission with Ferus, his Master Siri Tachi, and a couple other Jedi teams: my friend Tru Veld, his master Ry-Gaul, and another friend Darra Thel-Tanis, and her master Soara Antana. Our mission was to capture and interrogate Granta Omega, a force-sensitive that had been causing a lot of trouble and whom we believed was aligned with the Sith. Before we left for the mission, I worked on Tru's lightsaber because he had been complaining about its power source draining too quickly so I thought I could fix it for him. We chased Omega to Kessel, the Sith's homeworld. Some point during our mission there, we got separated from our masters. The planet was heavily influenced by the Dark Side, and we were all short-tempered with one another. I didn't know it at the time, but sometime during that Ferus worked on Tru's lightsaber, not knowing the adjustments I made to it. Omega found us and toyed with us. Ferus lost his lightsaber so Tru threw his to him, but it went out at the same time Omega went to attack him. Darra saw this and threw herself in front of Ferus and she died for it. Omega escaped right before our masters finally found us. Ferus and Tru found out what had happened to the lightsaber and blamed me for Darra's death. Ferus felt guilty over Darra's death, so he left. Obi-wan and I found Omega weeks later, and he told us that the Sith were going to win and there was nothing we could do to stop it right before he killed himself."

At the end of his story, Anakin took a shaky breath as the memories of that mission flooded back into his mind. He lost Darra, one of the few friends he had in the Jedi Order, and he lost the trust of his other friend Tru. Omega had warned him and Obi-wan that he knew the identity of the Sith. If they had listened to him maybe they would have been able to discover the Sith's identity sooner and prevent all this destruction.

Padme meanwhile was stunned. Anakin rarely talked about his missions that didn't have just him and Obi-wan when he was a padawan. Mostly it was because the other Jedi didn't like him. She saw the guilt in his eyes for the actions he took that had unknowingly led up to the death of a friend.

"You can't blame yourself for Darra's death. You couldn't have known everything that happened to Tru's lightsaber," Padme tried to tell him.

"I could have told Tru about it," Anakin said.

"You could have," Padme agreed with him. "But you couldn't have known that Ferus would work on it, accidentally ruining it, and leaving him exposed. The two of you can't let your resentment to one another rule your lives forever."

Anakin smiled slightly. His wife always saw the good in everyone.

They were interrupted by Sabe's voice from upstairs.

"You guys should come look at this!"

000{{*}}000

Naboo; 66 bby

 _Padme was both nervous and excited at the same time._

 _When she scored high on the aptitude tests her parents had been shocked and thrilled to discover that she showed promise in the political field, yet also dismayed that they couldn't afford to send their young daughter to the LYP in Theed. It took Padme three years to earn a full scholarship and another year to get accepted in and make her living arrangements. Ryoo had arranged for her to live with her old friend Winama and her family while she attended the Program. In the two years of her attendance, Padme had become close to the Naberries. Winama reminding her so much of Ryoo and her mother, and Ruwee becoming like a little brother to her. Luke was like an older brother and mentor who helped her when she struggled in her studies. Since finding out about her skills, Padme had dreamed about serving and making a difference in the lives of Naboo._

 _Today, she had searched through every dress in Winama's shop before she finally settled for a lavender dress with overhanging sleeves that flattered her figure. She had Ryoo do her makeup and help put her dark, wavy hair into a neat bun._

" _Try to relax," Ryoo said as she put the last hairpin in Padme's hair._

" _I'm trying. Shiraya, I haven't felt like this since my first day at the Program," Padme said. Taking a deep breath, she looked at herself in the mirror. She still looked thin from her illness, but the lavender made her look healthier than the mourning black._

 _Once Ryoo was done, Padme turned to look at her with a smile. "This is it. My first step into politics. I just wish Mama was here to see this."_

 _Ryoo smiled sadly at her. "She would have been proud."_

 _A knock came from the door, and Winama cracked it open. "You look very nice, Padme," she said, coming over to Padme. In her hand was a gold comb with a pixie on it like the Naboo stories told to children. "When we were able to afford it, my mother bought this for me when I entered the Youth Program as a good luck charm. I want you to have it," Winama said to her._

 _Padme was shocked and she had a feeling that Ryoo was as well. "Winama, I could,'t." she tried to protest. She knew it meant a lot to Winama since her mother died not too long ago as well._

" _I insist. You're going to the palace and it wouldn't hurt to have a bit of luck when dealing with the likes of Tapalo and Palpatine," Winama said as she placed the comb in Padme's hair._

" _Thank you," Padme whispered._

 _Winama smiled gently at her. "You'll do fine Padme."_

 _Later on that day, after dropping Ruwee and Jobal off at school, Padme went with Luke to the Palace. No matter how many times she saw it, it always amazed Padme of the sheer beauty of the Palace and the history it carried._

 _She walked next to Luke as they entered the Palace, showed their IDs and were scanned by the security before continuing down the halls towards the offices._

 _Padme struggled to keep up with Luke, so enraptured was she by the artistic designs in the hallways and the views she saw from the windows they passed. How did the staff move around the Palace without getting lost?_

 _They entered the offices where a lot of interns, pages, and handmaidens worked at desks, and Padme saw the doors along one side of the room with names on them to recognize members of the Advisory Council._

" _My office is the third door down in case you need me. I might be in a meeting with the Queen or any other members so I may not be able to help you when you need it," Luke warned._

" _Don't worry Luke. I'm sure I'll be able to manage," Padme said, smiling brightly._

 _Luke narrowed his eyes. "I mean it Padme. Be careful what you day around people. Lady Veruna will be the one to assign you on tasks. Good luck." With that, Luke headed over to his office, shutting his door, and leaving Padme all alone in this strange new world._

 _She felt a little intimidated watching everybody going about their business, a hint of fear in their eyes. What was going on here that had everyone so nerve wracked?_

 _Padme headed over to the door labeled 'Lady Veruna'. She knocked and heard a distinguished voice tell her to come in._

 _Once a magnificent beauty in her time, Lady Eirtae Veruna was now in her fifties and had aged rapidly, making her appear much older. Mother of Ars Veruna, Eirtae had surprisingly different views compared to her son's. While Ars wanted Naboo to enter into business with the Trade Federation and Damask Holdings, Eirtae wished Naboo to remain on its own._

 _Padme kept herself steady as she looked at the woman who was now her new boss. "Padme Lydonia. I'm the new intern," Padme introduced herself. The woman narrowed her eyes at her and for one moment, Padme felt small. All the excitement she had felt that morning evaporated, leaving her breathless. She suddenly remembered Sheeve's advice and hoped that Lady Veruna didn't read up on her nervousness._

 _Lady Veruna nodded. "I see. I have a set of jobs for you. I hope you can keep up with them."_

" _I will," Padme automatically replied._

 _She had half-expected running café runs for the staff when becoming an intern, and she was right. She made several runs to the café shop with a list of all kinds of café people wanted and went through security several times, unfortunately causing some of them to cool a bit and upsetting a lot of people. Next, she had to run errands for Lady Veruna that infuriated her like Veruna's dry cleaning and dropping off files to officials throughout the Palace. By the end of the day, she was exhausted. She had run into Pooja and Gregor a couple of times during the day but barely had time to exchange a few sentences before she had to run on another errand._

 _On their way home, Padme finally had the chance to ask Luke why everyone was so nervous._

" _It's this business agreement. People don't want to sell plasma at a certain price when the buyers are going to resell it at a price twenty times than what they paid. However, if the Queen refuses, there could be consequences in our future trading for refusing the Trade Federation," Luke explained._

" _What can they do?" Padme asked fearfully as they walked the streets towards the Naberrie home._

" _They can talk and threaten other businesses from trading with us," Luke answered. "We depend on trades of plasma for supplies, but we shouldn't be cheated out of the credits payed for our plasma because when it comes on demand we'll run out of it on out land, and we'll be forced to invade Gungan territories to get more. We can't have another war with the Gungans."_

 _They were quiet the rest of the way home, Padme thinking over Luke's words. She remembered when Jon would come home from working at the mines exhausted, and him and Ryoo worrying about bills and the threat of the mines closing always looming over them. She agreed with Luke. The Naboo should get the credits they earned with their plasma and not have to bother the Gungans to get more. Lives had already been lost over the right to mine plasma. No more should be lost. Yet if they refused, the Trade Federation would see it that they wouldn't sell their plasma to any rivals of theirs. It was a standoff._

 _That evening was like any other. Everyone talked about their day: Padme on her first day as an intern, Winama and Ryoo on the business they had that day, and the kids' excitement for the upcoming Blessing Day in a couple of weeks. Ruwee then mentioned an assignment in class they had to do. They had to pick a famous speech of Naboo history and present it to the school assembly before they went on break for Blessing Day._

 _As Ruwee talked excitedly on how he was going to do his on King Jafan I's victory speech, Padme noticed how quiet Jobal was. It wasn't unusual most of the time since the younger girl's father died a month ago, but lately she had begun to come out of shell more. Padme had the feeling that something was up._

 _So that night, after she finished her program assignments, Padme went to check on Jobal in her room. Jobal was laying in her bed, reading a book with the light turned on when Padme came in._

 _Padme knocked on the doorframe. "Mind if I come in?"_

 _Jobal shook her head._

 _Padme sat down at the end of her bed. "You're worried about the speech aren't you?" she asked._

" _I don't like talking in front of other people. I'm not like Ruwee or Ono. Eme anidale kept saying that because I was a peasant I wouldn't get far in politics," Jobal said._

 _Padme's heart sunk for the little girl, knowing very well what she was going through. "Don't listen to people like Eme. If you want to become a politician you got to put your heart into it and not let anybody scare you away. When I was your age, children in my school didn't think I would real far because I was terrible at public speaking, so I practiced in front of your parents and grandparents until I got better. It just takes time," Padme explain to her young niece._

 _Jobal looked down for a moment before nodding her head._

" _Now, let's get you into bed or your mother will kill us both for staying up too long."_

 _As Jobal slipped under the covers, she asked Padme to tell her a story. "Then I promise I'll go to sleep."_

 _Padme sighed. "Which one?"_

" _The one with the pixie, Padme."_

 _Padme nearly rolled her eyes. Mammy use to tell that story to her so many times she practically knew it by heart. "Alright," she said, sitting down next to Jobal on the bed._

" _ **Long ago when humans first came to Naboo, there were pixies that lived in the land. They were small, with wings, and lived in the trees and flowers throughout the forests. One pixie was named Padme and she was as red as the red roses throughout the land.**_

 _ **When the humans came to Naboo, most of the pixies were afraid of them. They trampled the ground and cut down many of the trees to build their homes. So the pixies did everything they could to scare the humans off. They would steal little trinkets and mess with their machines, but the adults took no notice of these creatures and instead blamed it all on the children.**_

 _ **Padme, however was curious about the humans. You see, the adults couldn't see the pixies but the children could. One of these children was a girl named Sola, and she was the one who first saw Padme. Sola was frightened of the new world her family had taken her to that was so different to the world she previously had lived on, so Padme took her and the other children under her wing to show them all the wonder of Naboo. She showed them the waterfalls where they could get fresh water, how to swim, what berries were poisonous and what were not, what herbs they could use to heal themselves, and what animals were friendly.**_

 _ **One day, while they were exploring the woods, a dark spirit called the Wraith watched them. He was drawn by the pure and beautiful presence of Padme and the innocence of the children she protected, knowing that he had none of those things.**_

 _ **So on that day, he laid a trap for the children: a net hidden in the leaves and grass of the forest floor. Padme saw the trap and hurried to warn the children, but it was too late. The net caught them and the wraith seized Padme from behind before taking them to his cave. There he tried to make Padme swear that she would be with him forever. When she refused, he threatened to suck the souls of the children and make himself mortal for her. He readied a potion and was about to give it to the child Sola when Padme stole the potion and drunk it. The potion was poisonous to pixies and so Padme began to fade from this world.**_

 _ **Ashamed of his actions, the Wraith flew from the cave across the planet, never to be seen again. Padme died in the arms of Sola, surrounded by the children she rescued. The children mourned her death and returned her to the pixies. From Padme's teachings, the children were able to thrive on Naboo for generations to come."**_

" _It's sad," Jobal said when Padme finished the story._

 _Padme nodded. "Yes it is, but Padme's bravery and sacrifice not only saved the children but helped them to survive the wilderness Naboo was when they first settled on Naboo."_

" _I don't want you to die like the Padme in the story," Jobal said, tears in her eyes._

 _Padme looked at her niece, startled. "Who said_ _ **I**_ _was going to die? I'm not Jobal."_

" _Promise?"_

" _Promise. Now, let's get some sleep."_

000{{*}}000

 **Well, there's that chapter. I can't promise when the next chapter will be. I have five classes this semester and I have my new job to worry about, but I promise I will work on this when I can. Thank you all, and please favor and review. It keeps the energy up.**


	7. Chapter 6

**And here we are. I can't tell you guys what a relief it is to finally be able to write another chapter down. I've been so busy with work and this has to be the hardest semester I've been through. My English class is such a pain. Thank you all so much for patiently waiting. I hope with this new update none of you are disappointed. Also, bonus points to those who find Easter eggs throughout the chapters.**

 **Chapter 6**

Coruscant; 19 bby

 _It was cold and damp but it would do._

 _Anakin, Master Shaak Ti, and the younglings that had survived quickly hid inside the abandoned warehouse after Anakin made sure it was safe enough. They had all just escaped from the Jedi Temple, or as Anakin called their ordeal: Hell. He didn't know why the clones,_ _ **his own men**_ _turned on and slaughtered them like animals. He and Master Shaak Ti had barely been able to escape with a group of twenty younglings and not without cost._

 _Anakin closed his eyes as he remembered the sacrifice Madame Jocasta Nu, Masters Vokara Che and Cin Drallig, and his apprentice Serra Keto made to ensure their escape._

 _He shook his head and immediately regretted it as a wave of dizziness hit him. After that charge thrown at him and hitting his head real hard from the impact, Anakin was certain he had a concussion, and the cut near his left temple that had been dripping with blood hardly helped. Other than that along with a few broken ribs Anakin knew he had, an injured Master, and twenty shaken and exhausted younglings, oh, and let's not forget that as of now Anakin and any Jedi who was still alive was now a wanted fugitive to the Republic, Anakin was just peachy._

 _He focused his attention on the younglings as Shaak Ti cleared room for the all to sit down for the night until they could find safe passage off planet. The oldest among the group of younglings had to be a fourteen-year-old padawan while the rest ranged down to a one-year-old toddler. Every single one of them was covered in dust and blood that was either theirs or someone else's. What made it more tragic was the terrified and haunted look in each of the younglings' eyes that made it seem like they were old people in the bodies of children not even old enough to read. Anakin felt helpless even with Shaak Ti here to help him._

 _First things first, they had to check everyone's injuries. Most of the blood covering the younger ones wasn't theirs. An eight-year-old human girl with shrapnel in her arm, an eleven-year-old Rodian male with a broken leg, and a thirteen-year-old Twi'lek girl with a blaster wound to her hip were among the worst injuries. Younglings had grabbed friends, classmates, and whatever crechlings they could carry when Anakin and the Jedi Masters rescued them and barricaded themselves in the archives. Anakin had to admire their loyalty to one another in refusing to abandon each other. If it had been Padme, Obi-wan, or Ahsoka he would have rather died than leave them behind._

 _The crechlings were a little dirty from the rubble and from crawling throughout the muck of the lower levels, but other than that they were fine. There was junk throughout the warehouse, among them piles of rags that didn't seem infested. They would do for the younglings to lay on for tonight._

 _After setting them down, Anakin grabbed several empty cans and went to the warehouse entrance where it had started to rain. The rain felt refreshing on Anakin's filthy face, washing the dirt, blood, and the smell of death off him. Once the cans were filled with water, Anakin returned to the group and helped Shaak Ti wash and treat everybody's wounds._

 _Later on, Anakin was leaning against the entrance, keeping guard for anymore Clones. He had given the younglings his cloak to lay with and keep warm, and Shaak Ti nestled with them like a mamma bear while she went into a healer's trance. Anakin, despite his injuries and how tired he was couldn't sleep. When they came out of the secret passageways he immediately sought out a holocomm to warn Padme. He barely managed to tell her everything before he had to end it and help Shaak Ti hide the younglings from a squad of Clone troopers. He hoped and prayed to the Force that she managed to get away. Palpatine knew about her and the baby and wouldn't hesitate to use them against Anakin. Anakin felt rage and hatred at the man whom he trusted and called friend. The man he looked up to had toyed with him for all these years, and had lead all this destruction._

 _He felt a tug on his pant leg, causing him to tense for a moment before reminding himself that it wasn't his enemy. He looked down into the blue eyes of a dark haired human boy holding a human toddler._

" _Master Skywalker? My sister won't sleep. I don't know what to do," the boy said._

 _Anakin felt a tinge of annoyance before immediately squashing it down with guilt. The boy had to be six or seven and the toddler two or three. Too young to be in a situation like this. He kneeled down carefully to not further disturb his ribs. "What's your name?"_

" _Lagan, Sir. Lagan Ismaren," the boy answered timidly. "My sister's name is Roganda."Like her brother, Roganda had dark hair, blue eyes, and was beautiful even for one so young. It did surprise Anakin that the Jedi took in siblings, the chances if forming attachments so great, but not impossible to take them in._

 _Anakin sensed the little one's feelings to know that she was scared. He didn't feel like singing and he couldn't think of any stories that would comfort the children. Instead he opted to take them back to their "beds"._

" _Master Skywalker?" Lagan asked as he laid down with his sister._

" _Yes?"_

" _Where do you think we go? When we become one with the Force?" the boy asked._

 _Anakin was taken aback for a moment. He never really thought about over the years, not since he was a slave with his mother. He never really focused on what the next life offered, just trying to focus on keeping the people he loved from dying and leaving him. His master and many Jedi always told him that when they died they became one with the Force, luminous beings not part of the living but not away from them either. At least from what Anakin could understand. Looking into the blue pairs of eyes staring up at him, he decided to tell them what his mother told him and what he believed as a little boy._

" _I believe… that when we enter the next life… we find peace…and joy… and happiness. There's no fear. We're all safe in a beautiful field with blue skies, surrounded by nature, and everyone we ever loved is waiting there for us. It's paradise," Anakin whispered._

 _Roganda seemed to have been lulled to sleep by the beautiful dream he told while Lagan looked at him, less frightened than he was before._

" _You think everyone from the Temple is there safe?" he asked._

 _Anakin nodded, feeling a lump in his throat as the images of his dead Jedi brethren floated to his mind. "I do."_

 _Lagan nodded back, a little reassured. He was about to fall asleep when he whispered one last question, "What's going to happen to us, Master Skywalker?"_

 _Anakin felt a weight on his shoulders, not wanting to give the child false hope, nor destroy what little he still had left. "I don't know, but what I do know is that I won't let the monster hurt anymore of you. I promise," he told Lagan. Lagan fell asleep, safe with the knowledge that he was protected by Anakin Skywalker._

 _Anakin, instead of returning to his post at the doorway, remained sitting next to Lagan, Roganda, and the rest of the younglings. He couldn't help staring at the innocent faces sleeping around him, making him think of what his own child would be like and then the other younglings back at the Temple who didn't manage to escape. How could his own men slaughter children like they were nothing but flies?_

 _Only one answer: Palpatine._

 _Their blood was on his hands. As long as he lived, Anakin's child and all the force sensitive children in the galaxy were in danger. Anakin Skywalker wouldn't let Palpatine-Darth Sidious harm another being again._

 _His head jerked up as he sensed someone near the entrance. Quietly getting up and taking his lightsaber out, he crept towards the entrance. He didn't ignite his lightsaber yet, not wanting the noise to alert someone. The person's presence was familiar and Anakin couldn't believe it even when he saw it with his own eyes._

" _Rex?"_

000{{*}}000

 _Naboo; 18 bby_

Anakin and Padme quickly headed up the steps towards the room where Sabe had called out.

Padme felt her heart stop as she recognized the room.

It was painted a soft green color with a perfect view of the gardens. Even with the furniture upturned it was easy to recognize the down crib and antique rocking chair along with the scattered baby toys and clothing. This was the nursery room she wanted to raise her and Anakin's children in. just when she thought the Sith couldn't be more cruel.

Anakin felt his heart weigh down with sadness and regret as he too recognized the room. This was the room Padme had told him about all those months on Coruscant, the day he found out he was going to a father. This was where his children should have been sleeping in, where he told them all the bedtime stories his mother told him, where he played battleships with his son Luke, where his little princess Leia roped him into tea parties, and where he and Padme watched as their children grew into amazing people. Now seeing this wrecked room, it was like looking at a destroyed picture. A broken dream.

He looked up to see Ferus looking at him with an expression he couldn't describe. That's when he noticed the window overlooking the gardens was opened.

"This where he came in?" he asked, going over to it. The lock was undamaged. Malorum could have used the Force to open it.

"Most likely," Ferus said, coming to him."He could have climbed up, opened it, and started searching the room…"

Anakin finished the train of thought. "Ryoo heard the noise and went to investigate it, but before she could find him, he found her." He looked at his wife who was deep in thought.

"As Grandmamma got older, her hearing started to go bad. We could yell at her several times before she finally responded. Mom tried to talk her into getting hearing aids, but she refused to get any. If a robber came into the house, she wouldn't hear him, at least not for a while," Padme said.

Anakin frowned as he realized what she was saying. "Meaning he could have gone anywhere else after realizing that he couldn't find anything in here?" he asked.

"Where's Gregor?" Sabe asked, and everyone then noticed that the captain wasn't in there with them.

They headed out of the room to look for him. They found him in a bedroom down the hall that Padme recognized as her grandmother's. the room was just as she remembered it with blue colorings, antiquities her grandmother had collected over the years, holos of her family throughout the room, and her old perfume in the air. It nearly brought tears to Padme's eyes, but her gazed focused on her former bodyguard as he hunched over a box next to the bed.

Realizing he wasn't alone anymore, Typho immediately turned around, drawing his blaster before recognizing them. "Sorry," he said, putting his blaster away.

"Why didn't you hear me?" Sabe asked.

Typho motioned to the box on the floor. "This was pulled out from under the bed and opened. I don't believe Malorum was looking for just you two," he pointed at Padme and Anakin.

Padme knelt down beside him and realized what had been holding his attention. It was full of old holos of her family that her grandmamma had kept. Instead of the organized mess her grandmother had arranged, everything was mixed up. No doubt Malorum was looking for something in it. But why and for what? He had to know looking in it that there could be nothing indicating where she and Anakin were hiding.

"What's all in it?" Anakin asked, leaning in over her shoulder.

"Family holos from when my grandmother was a little girl. Nothing that Malorum could possibly want," Padme said as she rummaged through the old holos. Her hands found the holo of her Great-Aunt Padme Lydonia with her boyfriend. It was taken the year she died in front of the palace steps in Theed. Padme could remember every time she saw her grandmamma look at it, tears would build up in her eyes as she remembered the little sister she lost at such a young age. It had been her favorite holo of Padme Lydonia because it was the last time she saw her sister so happy. Padme put the holo in her pocket for safekeeping and continued to go through the box when she suddenly realized what was missing.

"What is it?" Anakin asked concerned.

"It's not here," Padme said, looking through the box more urgently.

"What isn't?" Sabe asked, confused.

"My Aunt Padme's pixie comb," Padme explained. "It's gold but beat up. It use to have a pixie on it, very detailed until it was caught in a fire and melted a bit, but you can still see the wings on it. My grandmamma rarely took it out of this box but it's not here."

"Do you think Malorum could have taken it?" Anakin asked.

"What would a Sith want with a melted old comb?" Typho asked.

"Force knows," Ferus mumbled.

He suddenly tensed as did Anakin when he sensed the same thing as Ferus.

"Time to go," Anakin announced in a calm but urgent voice.

Padme, Sabe, and Typho looked at them in confusion, but that quickly went away with what happened next.

"We have this place surrounded! Come on out Skywalker! Olin! Or I'll be forced to use extreme measures to flush you out!" the voice of Inspector Divo boomed from outside.

Anakin and Ferus quickly went over to one of the windows and peaked through the curtains.

"He's not kidding," Anakin said at what he saw. "There must be a whole battalion of Stormtroopers and that must be Divo on that Walker."

"Walker?!" the three others shouted.

Ferus nodded. "Get the evidence and run. Anakin and I will distract them since they only called for us. We'll find another way back to the house." He looked at Anakin, and Anakin nodded. This was not the time to argue.

"Be careful," Padme told Anakin, her eyes filled with worry.

Anakin grinned at her. "Don't worry about me. Just get back home safely." Not just to Eirtae's house, but home on Tatooine where Luke and Leia were waiting for them. He looked at Sabe and Typho and they both nodded a silent promise to keep her safe.

"As soon as their eyes are on us, run," Ferus told them. He pushed the curtain open, making sure nobody outside could see Padme, Sabe, and Typho, and held his hands out. Anakin moved to the balcony doors and copied Ferus' as he opened them, making sure the inspector and the Stormtroopers could see his hands. He felt Ferus move behind him as he stepped onto the balconey keeping his hands out.

Now he had a better view on what he was facing. There was a walker on the beach, along with foot soldiers and there were water speeders as well.

And every blaster was trained on him and Ferus.

Just like that, it was as if those six months in exile were only six seconds. He was a soldier again about to go into the heat of battle.

"I'll take out the walker. You get us a way out of here," he whispered to Ferus.

"Anakin Skywalker! Ferus Olin! I am arresting you for the murder of-"Inspector Divo didn't finish because Anakin and Ferus leapt off the balcony, igniting their lightsabers, and mayhem happened.

Anakin landed on the ground with his feet and deflected the blaster shots with his lightsaber, hurrying towards the walker. If he didn't take it out, they wouldn't get very far. The Stormtroopers weren't droids but living beings. However, just like he did during the purge six months ago, Anakin pushed those thoughts and feelings away and focused on surviving this.

He charged towards the walker, making sure their attention was focused on him so they wouldn't fire on the estate incase Padme, Sabe, and Typho were still in there. The inspector on the tank was surprised, not sure whether to blow Anakin to smitherings or not. Anakin didn't give him the chance to make up his mind. He jumped onto the walker and sliced the main cannon before doing away with the side cannons. Smoke erupted from them, and Anakin jumped off, the inspector following him. Anakin ran as fast as he could before it exploded and threw him several feet into the water.

He quickly got up, gasping as water dripped down his face. He saw that the explosion had thrown many of the troopers as well, but two of them had recovered from the shock and were pointing their blasters at him from the shore. Anakin reached for his lightsaber before realizing that it was gone and he must have dropped it during the explosion.

The Stormtroopers were suddenly shot and they fell down.

Anakin turned his head to see that his savor was Ferus, holding a blaster and in a water speeder he must have taken.

"Anakin! Come on!" he shouted. Anakin turned his head and finally saw his lightsaber on the sand next to one of the dead Stormtroopers. Using the Force, he quickly got his lightsaber to him and swam to the speeder. It felt alien swimming again, but at least he was able to make it to the speeder. He struggled to climb in until Ferus offered his hand and Anakin took it.

After Anakin got in, they took off in the opposite direction they came. Anakin noticed four other speeders chasing after them. He quickly told Ferus to switch him spots, given how competent he was with the blaster and that Anakin was the better pilot.

The direction they were going in was one Padme had taken him through once before, so hopefully Anakin would be able to lose them. He took a left down the river path and Ferus blasted at the water speeders. The speeders fired back and Anakin was forced to swerve to avoid them.

Suddenly, he saw one of the speeders come out from a side path in front of him. One of them must have taken a shortcut to cut them off. Thinking quickly, Anakin used the Force to create a wave in front of them while he turned right as the water distracted the incoming speeder. Anakin looked back to see it crashed into two of the chasing speeders, but one was still behind them and it was gaining on them. As it got closer to them, the troopers prepared to fire on them before Ferus ignited his lightsaber and struck their rear engine, allowing Anakin to get ahead of them before it exploded.

After making sure there was nobody else following them, Ferus sat down in the seat next to Anakin. Anakin had to admit it to himself, he was impressed. It seemed Ferus didn't let retirement hinder him, making Anakin wonder a bit what exactly he'd been through these last six months, but he wouldn't ponder on that for now. After all, Ferus did save his life. Twice he grudgingly realized. Something else was also bothering him.

"We're going to have to ditch incase they're tracking us," Anakin said. He saw Ferus nod from them corner of his eye.

Ferus obviously sensed what Anakin was feeling as they headed back to Theed in the stolen water speeder. "What is it?" he asked.

Whatever mistrust Anakin had for him, it was not there as he explained it to him. "When we cleared the lake house, we made sure none of the Stormtroopers, or even the droid could contact anyone. Yet, we weren't there for an hour before an army surrounded us and Inspector Divo automatically knows you and I are there? Something's not right."

Ferus was quiet. Most likely thinking over Anakin's words. "You think they were tipped off by someone?" he asked.

"That's the only explanation as to how so many of them got there so quickly," Anakin answered, his hands gripping the steering.

Ferus looked at him, realizing what Anakin was saying. "You mean someone who already knew where we were going informed Divo in advanced?"

Anakin nodded. The only ones who knew they were going to Varykino were the handmaidens and Captain Typho. After leaving Theed, any one of the handmaidens could have commed the Inspector, or Typho could have while he had been alone in the lake house. Anakin didn't like the thought of it. Padme had left with Sabe and Typho. She could be in danger. And if the traitor wasn't Typho or Sabe that still left one of the other handmaidens. Anakin knew Padme would be heartbroken if she knew his suspicions. She had been friends with these people for years, had trusted them with her life and secrets, and she knew their secrets as well.

"Don't tell anyone," he told Ferus.

Ferus raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to tell your wife?"

Anakin tried to ignore the guilt twisting in his stomach. "Not yet, until I know for sure. If she thinks one of her friends is betraying her secrets and putting her family in harm's way, it will hurt her. I want to know for sure if someone is betraying us before I tell her."

Ferus didn't say anything. He just nodded in understanding. "I'm surprise you're trusting me with this," he said.

"Oh, I still don't trust you," Anakin corrected him. "You're still hiding something, but if you wanted me dead, you could have let those Stormtroopers finish me off. Besides, my family's lives might depend on you."

With that the rest of the trip was spent in silence. Both men contemplating their next move and this other problem they now had.

000{{*}}000

Naboo; 66 bby

 _Things had become calmer compared to Padme's first day at the palace._

 _She had started to get into a rhythm. After her morning class, she would stop at the café on her way to work for Lady Veruna then go through her paperwork unless Lady Veruna had a couple of errands for her to run. Then she followed behind Lady Veruna to the throne room for her early afternoon meeting with the Queen and the Royal Council where she waited outside for almost two hours before Lady Veruna came out and went back to her office where Padme prepared for the next day before heading back to the Program for her late afternoon class._

 _Today was the one weekday when she didn't have to worry about classes however. Padme was grateful because that meant she would be able to attend Jobal and Ruwee's presentation that evening. Jobal had been practicing her speech for two weeks now, memorizing it, and presenting it to Padme every night before she went to bed. She had chosen Queen Polana's victory speech after the rebels overthrew the dictator, King Aprana. It was a favorite of Jobal's. Padme's too. It had been one of the reasons why she wanted to go into politics. She helped Jobal memorize the speech, taught her not to mumble, how to speak, and to always look at the audience. The little was nervous. Padme understood that, but she hoped that that wouldn't cause too much problems for Jobal that night._

 _As of now, Padme was hoping to have her errands and paperwork done in time for her to get ready and head to the presentation at 1700 that day. She was trying to arrange Lady Veruna's meeting with Tie Bibble tomorrow when she overheard a couple of other interns gossiping._

" _I'm telling you Senator Maddox is kriffing around with the Queen's secretary Bowen!"_

" _How could you possibly know that?"_

" _My friend is one of the Queen's handmaidens. She saw the Senator walk out of one of the closets in the hallway by the ballroom, fixing her hair. Then she saw Bowen come out with a hickey on his neck."_

" _Now why would the Senator risk her career for a fling with the Queen's secretary?"_

" _To get dirt on her of course. Everyone knows of the dislike between the Queen and Senator. Only reason the Queen hasn't removed Maddox from her position is because of her father."_

 _Padme cringed as she listened to the gossip. Winama hadn't been kidding when she said that the women in court were even more slippery than the men. Some conversations here made Padme blush and feel like the country girl she was._

 _Once she finished scheduling Lady Veruna's meeting, she headed towards the Royal laundry room where a few of Lady Veruna's gowns were being washed and pressed. On her way down, she ran into Pooja._

" _Hey, I haven't seen you in a while," the older woman said as they walked down the stairway to the bottom floor._

" _Lady Veruna keeps everyone on their toes. She sent me down to pick up her daily dry-cleaning. You?" Padme asked._

" _Drew the short straw in picking up the Queen's laundry for the wardrobe manager today," Pooja answered as they entered the laundry room._

 _Because of the expensive fabric in their clothing was made out of, the nobles preferred to have their clothing done by human hand than by droids. In Padme's mind it was a waste of credits. Lady Veruna's clothing was almost as elaborate and heavy as the Queen's. It seemed she was trying to retain the beautiful image she had in her youth with failure._

 _Padme and Pooja took the servants' lift up._

" _You've been hearing the latest gossip?" Pooja asked._

" _The one with Senator Maddox supposedly having an affair with Secretary Bowen? Yes. I have to admit it's an interesting change to Cosinga Palpatine and Regina Costil's affair," Padme said as the lift stopped and they exited into the Queen's hallway._

" _Patte was the one who found them last week after the banquet with the Trade Federation delegates. It's had Celestine in a foul temper with Bowen since then. Can only imagine what that will do to her father," Pooja mumbled as she disappeared into the Queen's rooms for a minute._

 _Padme knew Nadie Cesare Celestine's father Tolemi Cesare, president of the Refugee Relief Movement was in a relationship with Senator Jeze Maddox, a woman around the same age as his daughter. She also knew that Secretary Bowen had been married to the Queen's sister before she died in childbirth shortly before Celestine's first election. She could understand why Celestine would be so upset with Bowen and Maddox._

 _Pooja came back out and they headed toward Lady Veruna's chambers._

" _And it's not just the Senator and Secretary who have been doing it around here. I hear even the Lady Veruna has been getting it on with Tapalo. That's bound to make things awkward between him and Ars Veruna," Pooja said as Padme handed her the clothing to dig in her pockets for the keycard._

" _I can believe that," Padme said, getting the keycard out and inserting it into the security pad. "Lady Veruna's clothing have had some peculiar stains on them and are rumpled a bit. Even torn provocatively."_

 _The door opened and they went in._

" _Look at that, you're losing some of that farm girl innocence," Pooja teased._

 _Padme opened the wardrobe and began to arrange the newly pressed gowns. "Seriously though, does everyone in the palace focus more on who they're sleeping with than their work? If that's the case it's no wonder Luke, Tie Bibble, and the Queen are the only ones getting any work done," Padme said._

" _They're nobles. They think they can do whatever they want while us "commoners" do their dirty work," Pooja said, looking through Lady Veruna's clothing. She dug deeper in the walk-in closet and pulled out a beautiful white long sleeve gown._

" _What are you doing?" Padme asked, finished with her job._

" _This looks awfully young for the likes of Lady Dragon," Pooja commented, ignoring Padme's question._

" _Lady Veruna's having that returned to Winama's because the size was too small for her," Padme explained getting frustrated. "Now put it back before we get in trouble."_

 _But Pooja wasn't done with it yet. She laid it out on the bed to inspect it more. "Winama made this? The detail is incredible and the fabric underneath feels amazing." It was. From the smooth texture, Padme knew it was made from silk all the way from the mountain villages. While it was smooth and comfortable underneath, the outside was beautiful and elegant with crystal stitching on the overhanging sleeves, around the bosom down to the waist where a gold belt was wrapped around._

 _The tag was still on it, and Padme thought her eyes were going to fall out when she saw it. "This is worth ten thousand credits!" she said incredulously. Pooja's eyes widened as well. That was worth more than her rent and grocery bill put together. "For one white dress? You must have to steam brush it."_

 _She looked at the size. Six. "You're a six," she said._

 _Padme realized what she was doing. "Oh no! You're the older one. You should be the mature one," she protested._

" _Padme Mammelia Lydonia when is one of us going to be wearing a ten thousand credit anything? It's going to be returned to Winama's anyway. You're sixteen. For five minutes live a little and see what it's like," Pooja told her. She had a point. The only time Padme ever wore anything this beautiful was when she was modeling one of Winama or Ryoo's outfits. Who knew when she would be able to actually own and wear something like this?_

 _She sighed. "I'll wear it for just one minute," she said and Pooja grinned happily. Inwardly, Padme believed that this was Pooja's excuse to dress and pamper her in a way she couldn't with her own daughter._

 _Padme took off her lavender-black gown in the wardrobe, and with the help of Pooja, slipped in and zipped up the white gown. She didn't know how Winama or Ryoo messed up the size considering that Lady Veruna was several sizes larger than her, but it fit Padme perfectly. These last few weeks Padme had finally been able to regain some of the weight she had lost in her illness so she no longer looked fragile like one of Nare Thule's glass figurines. She heard Pooja gasp and when she looked at herself in the wardrobe mirror she saw why. The gown made her look like an angelic being or one of those mythical creatures Mammy told her about as a child. The gown looked beautiful on her, making her dark hair appear darker, her brown eyes soft, and rosy cheeks charming._

" _You look amazing," Pooja said, bringing Padme out of her thoughts. Padme had to agree, turning back to smile at her. She felt like a princess in this gown._

 _Suddenly, they heard a knocking on the bedchamber door, breaking them out of their fantasy world and into the real one. There was no time for Padme to change, and if Lady Veruna saw her in one of her dresses, Padme would have a lot of explaining to do._

 _Pooja quickly pushed Padme into the wardrobe. "I'll handle this," she said before closing the door and leaving Padme in the wardrobe with the light still on._

 _Padme took the chance to change before realizing that she needed Pooja's help to unzip her. Just when she was starting to panic, she heard Pooja answer the door and learn that it was not Lady Veruna._

" _Lord Palpatine! Lord Costil! And young Palpatine! What a surprise!"_

 _Padme felt her stomach lurch and feared she was going to throw up in Lady Veruna's wardrobe. This was even better._

" _Yes," Lord Palpatine's voice sounded. "I've been trying to get in touch with Lady Veruna, but she seems…detained today."_

 _Something in his voice made Padme fearful that she didn't know why she suddenly stepped out of the wardrobe, still in the white gown, startling the chamber's occupants. Maybe it was loyalty to her mistress, or maybe it was this new sense of boldness she suddenly had, but she stood in front of Lord Cosinga Palpatine with a confidence she hadn't felt in a while._

" _I am Lady Veruna's intern. I know what her schedule is, so if you desire to arrange a meeting with her I can discuss it with her," she told him._

 _Lord Palpatine's eyes widened a bit at her boldness, and at the corner of her eye she recognized Sheev Palpatine from class with an amused smirk on his face. Then Lord Palpatine narrowed his eyes on her, and Padme tried to ignore the feeling of being smaller than him. He was gray-haired and balding even in his mid to late fifties that Padme wondered how he could have a mistress half his age._

 _It was Reggie Costil who saved everyone from the awkwardness. "Thank you, Miss…"_

" _Lydonia. Padme Lydonis," Padme supplied._

" _Miss Lydonia," Costil continued. "Enquire to your mistress the perfect time for our meeting and comm us."_

" _Of course," Padme said._

 _Costil started heading out when he realized that neither father nor son had moved to follow him._

" _You go ahead, Reggie. We'll catch up," Palpatine told him, his eyes never leaving Padme. Costil left, leaving Padme and Pooja with both Palpatine men._

 _Lord Palpatine glanced at the white gown Padme wore, and Padme tried not to shift uncomfortably. He was probably wondering why an intern was wearing an expensive looking gown or why she was an intern in the first place if her family could afford to place her in a higher position than a lady's intern._

" _You are staying at Luke Naberrie's?" he asked, nearly startling Padme with his cold voice._

" _Y-Yes," she mentally kicked herself for stuttering. "He's a mentor of mine and a friend of my family's."_

 _Lord Palpatine narrowed his eyes at her again. "I see. Well, I believe I will be seeing more of you then."_

 _Padme already felt sick at that even when he finally left the room. She then noticed that Sheev Palpatine had made no move to follow his father and was smirking at her._

" _What?" she asked, frowning._

" _I'm almost impressed. It's not every day I see someone stand face to face with my father with such…vigor," Sheev said, still grinning at her. "I've also seen that you've taken my advice on your composure."_

 _Padme glared at him, wanting him to leave so she could change before Lady Veruna came in and caught her wearing this dress. His grin grew wider as if reading her thoughts._

 _Pooja broke the silence by going back into the wardrobe and retrieving Padme's dress. "I'll just…take this downstairs for you Padme. Remember you still have Jobal's presentation to go to," Pooja reminded her before leaving the room with Padme's dress._

 _Padme hated her for a moment for leaving her alone with this arrogant…boy. Well, at least she'll be able to change downstairs somewhere private. "'Almost impressed?'" Padme repeated before pushing past him to get out of the room and away from him. To her disappointment, he followed._

" _There's still some flaws in your composure, like the way you bite your lip when you're nervous," he commented as they walked down the hallway._

" _I do not!" Padme exclaimed, turning around to face him._

 _They suddenly heard voices coming around the turn in the hallway, and to Padme's horror, one of them belonged to Lady Veruna. If she saw Padme wearing one of her gowns, Padme could kiss her political career goodbye before it even started._

 _Sheev suddenly pulled her behind one of the pillars and Padme was suddenly aware of how close they were. Sheev was pressed against her, his arm around her, and his face was so close to hers, Padme could feel the blush rising to her cheeks. She heard footsteps coming closer, passing them, and she looked over her shoulder. Lady Veruna was walking with a satisfied smile, arm in the crook of Bon Tapolo's, and flirting like a teenager. Padme felt a little sick to her stomach and was happy when they passed and entered Lady Veruna's bedchamber. Even more glad she left when she did, otherwise she never would have been able to change and leave before Lady Veruna caught her._

 _She looked up to see Sheev grinning at her. "It's not funny!" she hissed at him. If anything his grin grew even more._

" _Oh it is. This isn't really your dress is it?"_

" _Is everything I do an amusement to you?" she said, snapping out of whatever spell he had her on and pushing him away, continuing down the hallway towards the lift._

" _So far," Sheev said, following her. "You do one bad thing and you think you're facing execution."_

" _With Lady Veruna it might as well be," Padme mumbled as they entered the lift._

 _They were quiet for a while. Padme dwindling with her hands until Sheev spoke again. "I noticed the pixie comb in your hair. Like the Pixie Padme?" he asked._

 _Padme looked at him, a little surprised that he knew about that. She didn't peg him as someone interested in Naboo folklore. "It was a gift from Winama, Luke's wife. So you know you're childhood tales?" It may have come off ruder than Padme wished._

 _Sheev, however, just smirked. "Every child on Naboo knows it."_

 _There was another awkward silence. Padme looked at Sheev as he stared at the door. He was a very handsome boy on his way to manhood. He had a strong chin, blue eyes that a person could drown in, and red hair that Padme wanted to run her fingers through. Wait. What? Padme turned her head, her cheeks turning crimson again. He was a spoiled and arrogant…boy that took delight in making her feel like a fool._

" _Your friend mentioned about someone's presentation?" Sheev asked, breaking the silence again._

 _Padme felt herself soften a bit. "My niece Jobal has a presentation in school today. They're presenting famous speeches from Naboo's history, and Jobal chose her's on Queen Polana's victory speech," she explained with a proud grin._

 _Sheev nodded, but some of the amusement had left his eyes, replaced by…loneliness. Padme remembered that Sheev had four younger siblings and from what she gathered, his relationship with his father was cold. She suddenly felt guilty for her own coldness to him earlier._

 _The lift dinged to a stop. "This is my stop," Sheev said, stepping out. Before the lift doors closed again, he turned around to face her. "Good luck to your niece," he said._

" _Thank you," Padme replied._

 _That grin of his suddenly returned. "And by the way, you look absolutely fetching in that dress compared to your lavender black."_

 _The lift doors closed, leaving Padme alone in the lift with her mouth gaping wide._

 _What the kriffing hells was that?!_

000{{*}}000

 **And there's the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope the action scene was alright. Writing action scenes isn't much of a forte of mine, and I hope I grabbed everyone's attention bringing in a younger version of Sheev. If you think he's different from his version in Darth Plaguies there's a reason for that but I won't spoil it.**

 **I was brought back to writing by the new Star Wars trailer. Only one month left and it's here!**

 **Please keep reviewing and please favor. I'm working on the next chapter, but with studies, papers, and tests I won't have it published till around Christmas. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas everyone! Thank you all so much for waiting so patiently. I'm finally able to breath after this semester from taking all these exams and doing all these papers and presentations. Now as for this new chapter, I hope you all like it. The last bit was a little tricky to finish. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7**

Once Divo's attention was on Anakin and Ferus, Padme had grabbed the box of holos and ran with Sabe and Typho right behind her. When they reached the dining room, they stopped and hid when they saw the Stormtroopers outside a little ways from the terrace.

Then there was a loud explosion on the other side of the house, drawing most of the Stormtroopers away from the terrace towards the mayhem Padme was sure Anakin was causing. They wasted no time. They ran. They went across the terrace and down the steps. They were nearing the brush when the last two Stormtroopers turned around and saw them.

"Hey you! Stop!"

Padme's hands were full, which meant she couldn't grab her blaster. She continued to run.

Typho and Sabe fired their blasters and shot the Stormtroopers, but it was too late. Once they reached the brush, Padme saw that the Stormtroopers' shouts had caught the rest of their squad's attention. They started chasing them.

Padme ran as fast as her legs could carry her, hugging the box to her body. Branches snagged her clothing and scratched her skin, but she kept running.

Once they reached their speeder, Typho started the engine while Sabe untied them. Padme sat down next to Typho, continuing to hold the box when Sabe jumped in and Typho gunned it. They flew across the water, and Padme looked back to see several other water speeders and feared they were coming after them. She quickly realized that the water speeders weren't chasing them, but after another speeder she knew had to be carrying Anakin and Ferus. She knew Anakin would be alright, but the wife in her still worried about her husband.

Typho continued on for a while, and Padme was unable to relax even when Sabe announced that they weren't being followed. When they made it to the docks, they got on their land speeder that they had left earlier and headed back to Theed.

The clouds had covered the Naboo sun, and a cold wind ran through the landscape, reminding Padme that it was the eleventh cycle that year which meant that it would be snowing soon. Six months in the hot, dry weather of Tatooine had caused Padme to be unprepared for the cold weather here. She shivered a bit, wrapping her cloak more tightly. Now, she knew how Anakin felt the first time he left Tatooine.

They made it back to the Lasara house and were greeted by a relieved Rabe at the back door. "Thank Shiraya you're okay. Where are Anakin and Ferus?"

"Divo found us, so Anakin and Ferus stayed behind to distract them," Padme answered as they quickly went in.

Everyone else was in the library, and like Rabe, they were relieved and happy to see Padme, Sabe, and Typho safe, but concerned with Anakin and Ferus' absence. Padme explained what had happened at Varykino from what they had found to Inspector Divo ambushing them and Anakin and Ferus leading him away so Padme, Sabe, and Typho could escape.

"How could he have gotten there so fast? And with so much backup?" Sache asked.

"It would have to had been after two at the time he attacked. Maybe he had planned on leaving the funeral early? Or maybe one of the neighbors spotted you and reported it?" Dorme suggested.

Padme wasn't sure, but she knew it was possible. Inspector Divo wasn't the brightest spec in the galaxy, but there were neighbors too nosy for their own good.

"That box of holos was the only thing you could find?" Eirtae asked.

"Yes, I don't know why Malorum went through it or why he took my aunt's comb, but it was one of the few things we could find," Padme explained.

"Vatie here should be able to splice into Imperial records and see what they had taken from the crime scene," Motee said, motioning to the new person in the group.

Vatie Bibble had been one of Padme's handmaidens back when she had been queen. Having red hair in contrast to everyone else's dark brown made her stand out from the rest of the handmaidens like Eirtae with her blonde. Being the daughter of Governor Bibble through his first marriage gave her plenty of career options after serving Padme during her two terms. She went into journalism which had her digging into shady dealings with corrupt officials to court gossip. Over the years she had also developed the ability to hack into private files of officials. If anyone would be able to help it would be Vatie.

"I'll see what I can do," Vatie said.

The next hour or so consisted of Vatie busily hacking into Imperial files while everyone else kept an eye out the window for Anakin, Ferus, or anybody suspicious. Padme tried not to worry about the fact that Anakin had yet to come back.

What was taking him and Ferus so long?

Had they been caught?

Had Malorum found them?

Had Ferus turned on Anakin?

Was Anakin d-

Padme stopped herself from finishing that last thought. He'll be coming back she kept telling herself that.

To distract herself, she decided to go through the holos in the box she had gone through so much trouble to save. She could remember as a little girl when her grandmamma would come to visit them at Varykino and tell them stories of the Thules and Lydonias. She once showed Padme and Sola a holo of their great-great-great grandparents from the Thules who married and fought in the Gungan wars, and a great-great-great-great grandmother on the Lydonia's who married seven times and was widowed throughout the war. Now, as Padme looked through the holos she couldn't help the feeling of nostalgia. She could almost hear her grandmamma's voice telling her the stories behind the holos, bringing tears and a sad smile out.

There was a holo of her great-grandparents Ruger and Hane Lydonia with her grandmamma as a little girl in front of their little home in Claines.

A holo of her Grandma Hane holding her great-aunt Padme as a toddler on their porch.

A holo of her grandmamma and Grandpa Jon with her newborn mother.

And a holo consisting Padme's mother, grandparents, her great-aunt, her Lydonia great-grandparents, their nursemaid Mammy, and her great-grandmother Nare Thule.

These were holos of her family legacy. While the Thules and Lydonias weren't as notably famous as the Naberries throughout Naboo, they were just as important to Padme and her family.

She looked further into the box, finding a wooden goober fish her grandfather Jon had played with as a little boy, and an old wooden charm necklace that her great-grandma Hane use to wear. The wooden charm was similar to Padme's japor snippet with a Naboo rose carved into it. Padme smiled a bit as she remembered the story her grandmamma had told her behind it. Because they were poor farmers in the mountains, any jewelry they had was handmade. Padme's great-grandfather had made the necklace for her great-grandmother during their courtship, and she wore it until the day she died.

Padme's hand found the japor snippet around her neck, remembering when Anakin had given it to her.

Where was he?

She heard a commotion outside the library, and everyone in the room tensed up, grabbing their blasters. Padme grabbed her blaster and went out, but stopped when she found what the commotion had been.

"Ani!"

She threw her arms around her husband and buried her face into his neck. He was cold, damp, and muddy, and there was a smell that Padme didn't think she wanted to identify, but he was here, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Padme felt tears in her eyes as the day's events hit her: her grandmamma's funeral, seeing her family again, facing Palpatine, and the events at Varykino. She pulled away from him to look into his eyes as a couple of tears shed from her's.

"Where have you been?" her voice laced with emotion.

Anakin wiped her tears away with his prosthetic as he explained what had happened. "When we escaped we had to take a detour to throw Divo off our trail incase the speeder we took had a tracer on it. When we ditched it, we had ourselves a long walk on foot all the way back here, and trying not to get caught."

Padme turned her head to see Ferus behind him and a little worse for wear like Anakin. Sabe was talking to him, asking if he was alright which caused Padme to raise a curious eyebrow. Her friend Sabe never had the best of luck in relationships, the last one ending in a divorce before the war started. Padme hoped that her friend would find happiness in love again.

Sabe found a cut on Ferus' head, covered by his hair and made him sit down in one of the chairs in the library while Yane attended to him.

Padme turned back to Anakin. "Were you hurt?"

"A bit lumps and bruises, but I'm alright," Anakin quickly reassured, and Padme knew he was lying. Narrowing her eyes, she ordered him to sit down next to Ferus and allow Yane to tend him. At this point, Anakin knew better than to argue. Padme didn't know if Anakin was exhausted, or he was more injured than he said he was when he sat down without a fight. They later found out that Anakin had a laceration on the left side of his back he had gotten from shrapnel of the walker he blew.

When he and Ferus were cleaned, bandaged, and warmed up, everyone gathered in the library where a fire had been built to discuss more of their discoveries. Padme introduced Anakin and Ferus to Vatie who had succeeded splicing into Divo's files on Ryoo Thule's case.

"The autopsy reports confirm what we already knew happened to Ryoo," Vatie said, everyone crowded around her and her computer. "The evidence that indicates that it was Ferus and a "mystery partner" comes from several holopics a neighbor had taken from across the lake at Convergence by an anonymous." She showed them the holopics taken at a great distance from Varykino. In one it showed a dark figure standing over Ryoo as she struggled to crawl away from him on the terrace. In another it showed Ferus and a figure next to him that everyone knew had to be Typho. Ferus was kneeling down at Ryoo, most likely trying to hear her words.

Padme felt angry tears in her eyes, wanting nothing more than to hunt Malorum down and make him suffer the way he made her grandmamma suffer.

"You said these were taken at Convergence across from Varykino?" Anakin asked, his mind remembering the instances he noticed the house when he would come to visit Padme.

"Yes."

"Who owns it?"

Vatie searched and instantly found out. "A Supe Costil and her daughter Mari," she answered.

Anakin noticed Dorme shift uncomfortably, and sensed her feat. his mind thought back to what e said to Ferus about there being a traitor among their group. Was Dorme that traitor?

Padme stood up and headed towards the door. "Let's get going then," she said, taking everyone, including Anakin by surprise.

"Padme, we can't," Anakin said, going after her.

She stopped and spun around, looking at him incredulously. "And why not?" she demanded.

"Well, for one thing," Vatie said, tapping her computer and showing Padme a recent news report article.

" _Skywalker and Olin Spotted at Varykino: Sight of Ryoo Thule's Murder"_

The article went on about the confrontation the Imperials had with the Jedi and how investigators were searching the area.

"It's impossible for you guys to go back to the lake country," Vatie said. "It'll be crawling with Stormtroopers now, and even if you did manage to get to Convergence undetected, I highly doubt Supe or Mari would be willing to tell you guys anything."

"They won't," Dorme's soft voice spoke, wrapping her arms around her torso. "They're loyal supporters of Palpatine."

"We'll have to try something else then," Ferus said before looking at Anakin and Padme. "It's getting late, and it's been a hectic day for everyone. A couple of us will go to your motel and retrieve your things for you since the Imperials now have an image of Anakin."

The article showed the image of Anakin on the Varykino balcony before he jumped and attacked. Now the galaxy knew Anakin had grown a beard in his months of hiding. Anakin inwardly cringed. So much for that disguise working. He looked at Padme. He hoped she would see the logic in this decision. He knew what those holopics had stirred, and knew that she wouldn't just sit and do nothing. He remembered what his mother's death did to him.

What would Ryoo's do to Padme?

Padme decided for a moment before reluctantly agreeing with the decision.

000{{*}}000

After eating a light supper, everyone prepared themselves for bed. Sabe had gone to the motel Anakin and Padme had been staying at to retrieve their belongings and to check them out. The man at the desk probably hadn't realize that Sabe wasn't Padme considering how much alike they looked. There's a reason why Sabe always served as Padme's decoy while she was queen.

While Anakin was using the fresher, Padme couldn't stand just sitting in their guest room so she started wandering around the house.

The Lasara home was quite big even for a Jafan era house in the city. It had five bedrooms and three guest rooms to house thirteen people. Of course some of them had to share bedrooms, but it was still a large house. Padme could remember the awe she felt the first time she stepped in here, and Eirtae mumbling how her family got it through her mother's...private business. That had taken some of the beauty out of the house, making Padme understand a bit why Eirtae never felt at home here.

Padme found herself back in the library. The room was full of holobooks and flimsibooks dating back to pre-Gungan war era, all carrying stories waiting to be told. Eirtae had once told Padme that this was her favorite room in the house because it was her and her father's refuge from the rest of their family. Her brothers didn't love books and her mother hated it, so she and her father could spend hours together reading books on Naboo's history, folklore, and quote philosophy. Padme was glad that through out her rough childhood, Eirtae had a kind and wonderful father like Kam Lasara.

It brought to Padme's mind memories of her own father. She could remember as a little girl when her father would read her stories of the Pixie Padme and Naboo's heroes, how he whooped with pride when she scored high on her aptitude tests, and how supportive he was when she decided to pursue her career in politics. Tears came to Padme's eyes as she remembered him. That's why it hurt so much when she had told her family about her pregnancy he yelled at her for being irresponsible and for disgracing herself like this. She yelled back at him too, saying he cared more about honor and respect than his own children. Things she didn't mean but still hurt. Padme couldn't stand anymore of her family's disappointment or confusion, so she left with her grandmamma to spend the rest of her break at Varykino where she didn't have to worry about pleasing anyone. She hadn't spoken to her family since then. Now, her grandmamma was dead, and her family had no idea where she was or if she was even alive. Padme could only imagine how she would feel if it were Luke or Leia in her place and she didn't know where they were.

That made her cry harder, her hands covering her face as she leaned against the window. Were Luke and Leia missing her and Anakin right now? Was Beru keeping an eye on Luke's diaper rash? Was Leia getting enough sleep? Were Owen and Beru making sure Luke and Leia were trying to eat solid foods? Were they okay? Padme stopped herself from overthinking. _They're fine_ she told herself. She was just missing them. Beru and Owen wouldn't let anything happen to the twins. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears away.

"Are you alright?"

Padme had been so caught up in her thoughts she had failed to notice that she wasn't alone in the library. Vatie was sitting at the desk with her laptop, still wearing her day clothes. She must have been here since supper.

"What are you still doing up?" Padme asked, her voice still shaken from tears.

"I'm trying to splice into these interviews Divo had with the witnesses, but it's taking a while, so I'm trying to work on the assignment my boss had given to me about your grandmother's funeral," Vatie explained.

The tears came back and Padme tried to fight them as guilt weighed down on her. Here was Vatie trying to help her and struggling to keep up with her normal life.

"Thank you," Padme said to her.

Vatie nodded. "No Problem. You always tried to hide your vulnerabilities that you forgot that as your friends and confidents we knew you," she said, her eyes filled with understanding.

Padme took a shuddering breath as she sat down in front of Vatie, her hands smoothing out her nightgown and dressing gown.

"I keep thinking about my family. How much they must hate me for disappearing and hiding my pregnancy," Padme confessed in a whisper.

"They don't hate you," Vatie assured her. "They could never hate you, Padme. When I had to interview them after your grandmother's death I could tell that they missed you every time you were mentioned."

Padme didn't know if she believed that, but she appreciated what Vatie was trying to do. "I just don't understand why this is happening. Not just my grandmamma's death but everything. The Empire, a sith ruling the galaxy, the Jedi dead or in hiding, and Democracy dying everyday. Everything we ever fought for in the war gone. Someone we all trusted and believed in a monster," Padme said.

Vatie was silent for a moment. She knew friends who had fought and died in the war, and people who suffered hunger from rationing their food in the name of patriotism. And for what? A dictator who suppressed them and promised them sweet little nothings with his smooth and lying tongue? She could remember being in Padme's place when she was a young girl. Her mother had just died, she was estranged from her father, she had just become a handmaiden, and the Trade Federation was blockading Naboo. The people were starving and everyone was afraid, and the Queen was missing. Then Amidala returned with the Jedi, capturing the Viceroy and freeing the Naboo from the Trade Federation. It had seemed all hope had been lost, but Amidala had proven that it could still be found. Vatie had to remind Padme of that.

"I know it seems hopeless, but we have to keep our heads. When my mom was sick, I threw myself into my studies and training at the academy because I didn't want to deal with it. Then she died and I found myself cursing Shiraya for taking her from me. I didn't want to deal with the grief, so when the opportunity came I jumped at the chance to become a handmaiden. Then the Blockade happened. I'd said 'Kriff you, Shiraya'. I figured she was saying, "Kriff you, Vatie Bibble. How are you going to get out of this?" The Blockade had me questioning a lot of things. Then you came back to Naboo. You captured the Viceroy with the Jedi's help and freed us from the Viceroy. That's when I realized that everything happens for a reason whether we like it or not. Shiraya never abandoned us. She gave us the choice to lay down and take the brutalities from the Trade Federation, or to stand up and hit back. You proved that to me. You, Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker proved that things will get better for us if we willed it," Vatie told Padme.

Padme was stunned for a moment from Vatie's speech, but then she smiled. "Thank you, Vatie."

Vatie smiled back. "We'll get that bastard, Padme. I promise."

000{{*}}000

When Anakin had stepped out of the fresher, Padme was sitting on the bed going through the holos from the box they had found at Varykino. He sensed something different in her. Like…rejuvenation. What had happened?

He sat down next to Padme on the bed. "What happened" he asked her.

"I ran into Vatie downstairs. We talked about the Blockade," she said, going through the holos.

Anakin didn't know if this was a good sign or not, but he wasn't going to complained. He noticed the holo of Padme's great-aunt Padme Lydonia with her boyfriend and felt the Force nudging him. He picked it up from the pile and studied it. That bad feeling he had when he first saw their holo at Ryoo's funeral returned. There was something important about these two, but what?

"Does this man look familiar to you?" Anakin asked, showing it to Padme.

Padme narrowed her eyes at it. "Yes, but I don't know why. My grandmamma never gave us a name."

Anakin frowned. He knew this man was important. The Force was telling him so. He set the holo down. He'd think about it later. He watched as Padme continued going through the holos. He knew how important family was to her. When he was a boy and a slave his only family had been his mom. No one else. He had no father, and his mother had vague memories of her birth family. He could remember when he was little he would ask her to tell him stories of where she came from. She would tell him of meadows filled with beautiful flowers that smelled unlike anything he had ever smelt, of mountains that seemed that they could reach the skies, and a man with dark brown eyes that looked at her with such love and devotion. From the stories Anakin use to believe that his mother was a long lost princess. To him she was so beautiful and kind and smart she could be a princess. But sadly, they were just a boy's dreams. If his mother had any family out there they'd be long dead or they'd forgotten about her.

Another holo caught his eye. This time it was of Padme Lydonia in an office with a red-headed woman dressed like a queen's handmaiden. The handmaiden was obviously older than Lydonia, but it seemed like they were good friends if the big smiles and arms wrapped around each other's shoulders were any indication. Like Padme's boyfriend, this woman seemed familiar somehow.

"Who's this?" Anakin asked, showing it to Padme.

She gasped, dropping what she was holding before taking it. "I forgot all about this one," Padme said as she stared at the holo. "It's Pooja Janren, Darred's grandmother. The one little Pooja was named after."

Anakin's eyes widened as he looked at the holo again. Now he knew why she seemed so familiar. She had the same strawberry-blonde hair as little Pooja and her facial structure was similar to little Ryoo's, Padme's nieces and apparently this woman's great-granddaughters.

"I remember now when I was a little girl, when my Grandma Winama would watch me and Sola for my parents, she would take us to the Theed Care Center to visit some friends of her's. One of them was this woman named Pooja. She had been a handmaiden to Queen Celestine before an attack injured and damaged her brain. She had been paralyzed from the neck down, and had trouble remembering things. She was placed in the care center and has been there since then," Padme explained, remembering the times she would see the older woman.

She could remember at eight years old, walking beside her grandma and seeing the woman in a hoverchair or in the middle of a physical therapy session trying to learn how to move her limbs again. She couldn't believe that this woman was the same age as her grandmothers in her fifties and confined to a hoverchair like her great-grandpa Ruger. Her grandmother's both seemed alive and active compared to this woman. Then her grandma told her that before her injury Pooja had been the alive and spontaneous woman compared to everyone Winama ever knew. It had saddened Padme when she learned the tragic story as to how Pooja got to where she was.

Padme looked at the holo sadly. The image of a young and happy Pooja Janren that wasn't confused was heartbreaking when you knew her full story. Padme also looked at her great-aunt Padme, young and excited for her future. It had been her first day working as the Queen's secretary instead of an intern. She was dressed in a simple long-sleeved red gown. Like the Pixie Padme. Padme shuddered for reasons she couldn't explain.

"Is that the Pixie comb you were talking about earlier?" Anakin asked, pointing at the holo.

Padme looked closer to see a golden pixie peeking out from the bun in her aunt Padme's hair. It wasn't the melted mashed up piece Padme remembered. It was beautiful and detailed.

Padme nodded. "Yes. This was the day my aunt died and Pooja was injured."

"Do you think Pooja would know why Malorum would want the pixie comb?" Anakin asked.

"Maybe. I don't know," Padme admitted. "When we would visit her, Pooja would think we were visiting Queen Celestine and forget what we had just said. It's worth a shot though."

Anakin nodded.

Getting off the bed, he went back to the fresher and started to shave his beard off. He was almost sad to see it go. He had finally gotten used to the feeling. Once he was done, he looked at his reflection in the mirror to see the face of the Hero with No fear. No point in hiding it now. After he was done, he went back to the bed where Padme had gathered and put away all the holos. He couldn't believe everything that had happened that day: Ryoo's funeral, Palpatine, Malorum, Ferus, Varykino, and everything they've learned in one day. He still hadn't found out how he was going to find the traitor in the group, or how he was going to tell Padme. She always saw the good in everyone, and he feared the traitor and their enemies were taking advantage of that right now..

Getting under the covers, he held Padme in his arms. "I love you, Padme."

"I love you too, Ani."

000{{*}}000

Naboo; 66 bby

 _Once she got out of the lift, Padme found Pooja and they hurried to change Padme out of the white gown and into her lavender-black one. Luke had already left for the presentation, and if he was gone that meant Ryoo was waiting outside the palace which meant Padme didn't have any time to change at home._

" _You go on out. I'll take the dress back to Lady Dragon's rooms," Pooja said, taking the gown from Padme so she could fix her hair._

" _Be careful. I saw Lady Veruna and Tapalo go into her rooms so they might be a while," Padme warned, handing her her keycard. She'd give it back to Padme tomorrow._

 _Padme grabbed her cloak and handbag and practically ran down the halls to go outside. She found Ryoo at the bottom of the stairs in her black mourning cloak. She looked up and saw Padme running down the steps as fast as she could in her dress._

" _Finally, what took you so long?!" Ryoo exclaimed as Padme reached her._

" _Long story," Padme said very quickly. She felt a little guilty making her sister wait out here in the cold for her while she played dress up._

" _Come on. We have to get going or we'll be late," Ryoo said._

 _They hurried down the couple of streets to Jobal and Ruwee's school. Padme couldn't believe she had spent so much time dressing up, dealing with Palpatine and Costil, and talking with Sheev. She didn't know what it was with him. He was a spoiled rich little boy who loved to tease her, and yet… there was something about him._ Stop that _she told herself. They came from two different words that could never collide. She shouldn't be wasting any time pondering on the fancies for some boy out of her league and had no feelings for her whatsoever._

 _She and Ryoo made it to the school and went into the auditorium where the presentation was taking place. It was crowded and people were already sitting in their seats. On the stage, children were sitting down in chairs with a podium in front of them. A rodian boy whom Padme realized was Onocanda Farr, the exchange student was at the podium quoting a speech a Naboo senator had made on Rodia a long time ago. Padme looked behind him at the group of children on the stage. Jobal was sitting in her seat, dwindling with her hands nervously while her speech cards laid on her lap. She noticed her mom and aunt enter the auditorium, and walk down the aisle to where Winama and Luke were sitting and had kept their empty seats. Padme gave her a small wave and encouraging smile as she and Ryoo sat down next to Luke and Winama._

 _One after the other, students came up and quoted their speeches. Ruwee accidentally forgot a couple of lines on his King Jafan I's speech, but overall did well. Finally, it was Jobal's turn. Her hands were holding her flashcards when they suddenly slipped and fell on the floor. A few kids were snickering at her as she scurried to pick them up. Padme saw a look of panic on Jobal's face as the cards were mixed up, and she prayed to Shiraya to help her niece get through this. When Jobal finished picking her cards up, she went to the podium. Padme watched as Jobal looked at the audience and took a deep breath before going into her speech._

" _My fellow Naboo, today is the day that marks not only end of suffering and tyranny but a beginning of freedom and peace." Jobal paused, her eyes finding Padme's. Padme gave her an encouraging smile. Jobal continued._

 _However, the further she went through her speech the more she realized how mixed up her flashcards were and that she was saying the wrong words at the wrong time. The snickers were getting louder now, and Padme could feel Ryoo next to her, shifting worriedly. Padme worried too._

'Just keep going Jobal. Don't pay attention to anything else,' _she silently willed to her niece. The snickers got even worse, and to Padme's horror, she saw a tear fall down Jobal's cheek. Jobal stopped in the middle of her speech and ran off the stage._

 _Ryoo started to get up to follow Jobal, but Padme stopped her. "Let me," she whispered. After all she knew more than Ryoo what it was like when people laughed at you. She got up and went to the backstage. It took a while, climbing over all the props but she finally found Jobal hiding behind a painted meadow scene._

" _Hey Jojo," Padme said softly as she sat down next to her niece. The little girl had brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. When she lifted her face to look at her aunt, Padme felt her heart break when she saw the tears streaming down her face._

" _Oh sweetie." She opened her arms and Jobal immediately went into them. She sobbed into Padme's shoulder as Padme did her best to comfort her by rubbing her back._

" _They were all (hic) laughing at me and (hic) I lost my words," Jobal hiccupped._

" _I'm sorry, Jojo," Padme whispered. She pulled back to look at her niece's face, brushing some of the hair that was in her face back. "Maybe you'll do better next time," Padme encouraged._

 _Jobal shook her head. "No I'm never doing that again," she sighed._

 _Padme sighed. She didn't have the heart to tell Jobal that she was going to have to for future assignments, so she settled with just holding her until Ryoo and the Naberries found them._

 _That night as they were heading back home, Padme thought about her niece's performance. It made her think about all of the times she would speak in front of her classes. Of course she was nervous every time she spoke in front of people but after a while it had faded a little. The worst times for her would be when she spoke about Gungan Rights. Padme could remember the first time she had spoken in front of people she had been a little younger than Jobal and it had been for a play. Her mother had helped her practice for the auditions, and when she got one of the main parts her mother would help her practice. Of course, Padme wasn't Hane, and she wasn't Jobal's mother. She was her aunt, and Jobal was very different from Padme._

 _000{{*}}000_

 _The next day, Padme was working on some of Lady Veruna's papers, some of her holiday spirit for the upcoming Fete gone._

 _Servants were rushing to hang decorations everywhere in the palace, security was busy making sure none of the gifts coming in were bombs to be given to the queen, and everyone was trying to get time off for Fete._

 _Padme had so much on her mind with upcoming finals and assignments due before the end of the semester, and she still hadn't found any presents to give her parents to give to her family, the Naberries, and friends. She had been saving for a while from helping Winama at her shop so she would be able to buy everyone a present. Her main concern for the time being was getting through the finals and surviving Lady Veruna's temper lately._

" _Padme," the sound jerked Padme from her thoughts._

 _She looked up to see Gregor looking down at her, holding her keycard in his hand. "Pooja asked me to return this to you. Said you dropped it as you were leaving last night," he said, and Padme could swear that there was amusement in his eyes despite the stone look on his face._

" _Well… thank you," Padme said, before taking the keycard and putting it in her pocket._

 _Gregor placed his hands on her desk and leaned in a bit. Padme looked at him, a little worried as he spoke in a more quiet tone, "You know I was on monitor duty last night, and on the Queen's floor, I saw an interesting figure leave Lady Veruna's bedchamber in a stunning white gown." There was a teasing note in his voice. "Someone who looked an awful lot like you."_

 _Padme shifted in her seat uncomfortably, and Gregor grinned before he chuckled. Soon, Padme was grinning too._

" _You know guarding the queen and the Royal Council isn't my only job. I'm also to report people misbehaving, and there's only one thing that'll keep my mouth shut," Gregor tapped a spot on his cheek._

 _That finally drew an open laugh from Padme. "Now, Gregor Panaka what would Lane say?" she asked before leaning in to kiss his cheek._

" _I'll buy her a jaded gown from Winama's so she doesn't say anything," Gregor responded._

 _They laughed._

" _A little bird told me you've been down lately even with the first snow of the season," Gregor said._

" _What? Really?" Padme looked at the window to see that he was right. She had been so focused on her work she hadn't noticed the flurry of snowflakes falling down, covering the gardens outside in a thin white blanket. "I hadn't realized it," she said in awe._

" _A perfect day for some hot chocolate," Gregor said, standing up. "I was on my way to the kitchens to fetch some if you want to join."_

" _Sure," Padme said, putting her files away and standing up from her desk. She hadn't realized she'd been sitting in that chair for three hours straight, causing her muscles to be a little stiff._

 _She and Gregor walked out of the offices, dodging people decorating as they headed towards the kitchens. The smell in the air was heaven, making Padme's stomach growl. She could already smell bread baking, nuna cooking, and snickerdoodles coming out of the oven. The Queen had managed to send the Trade Federation delegation away for the holiday, and was now entertaining ambassadors from Coruscant which explained why everything was in such a flurry._

 _Somehow, Gregor managed to get two cups of hot chocolate and a couple of cinnamon buns from one of the cooks before he and Padme were shooed out of the kitchens. Padme informed one of her fellow interns that she was taking a break before grabbing her cloak and heading outside with Gregor. The cold air felt refreshing after being cooped up in those stuffy offices as Padme and Gregor walked through the gardens, eating their cinnamon buns and drinking their hot chocolate._

" _So have you figured out what to get the girls for Fete?" Padme asked, taking a sip of her drink._

" _For Ro I'm thinking of getting her this stuffed wookie I saw at the toy store the other day…"_

 _The next several minutes were spent exchanging gift ideas and plans for the holidays. Padme had finished her cinnamon bun, and drank half of her hot chocolate, and her cheeks were numb from the cold, but she was smiling. The stress and glum she had been feeling not just from Jobal's presentation the night before, but also the past several weeks dealing with school, her internship, and her mother's passing seemed to fade away as Gregor took her mind away from reality for a few minutes._

" _Thank you, Gregor. I needed this break," Padme told him._

 _He smiled back at her. "You're welcome, Padme. I remember my first days on duty. It takes time to adjust, especially with what you've been dealing with this year."_

 _Padme smiled sadly as tears began to sting her eyes. This would be her first Fete without her mother. It brought to mind memories of her mother baking in their small kitchen, decorating their house with simple but pretty decorations because they couldn't afford the fancy stuff they had here in Theed, and her mother sipping cafe as she watched her children and grandchild open their presents on Fete day._

 _She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Gregor's kind and understanding eyes. "I know. It doesn't go away, but it gets easier to deal with over time."_

" _Thank you Gregor. You're a good friend," Padme thanked him, wiping her eyes._

 _Gregor squeezed her shoulder._

 _They walked in silence for another minute before Gregor had to return to his duties. Padme decided to walk around for a few more minutes before she would have to return to Lady Veruna. For some reason, she was in a foul mood compared to her bubbly one the day before. Padme had the feeling it either had to do with Tapalo or Ars Veruna considering that the Trade Federation delegation had left._

 _She turned the corner around the snow covered shrubs and was startled when she nearly ran into someone. Not just someone._

 _Sheev Palpatine._

 _As always, he was dressed in his fine dark clothing that kept him warm from the cold. Padme was expecting the annoyance she usually felt, but to her surprise she didn't. Sheev seemed to lack the Fete spirit like she had earlier._

" _Are we going to keep bumping into one another?" Padme asked with a grin._

 _Sheev hadn't seemed to have noticed her before because he looked up in surprise at her with an expression Padme couldn't decipher. For just a moment, they just stood there, staring at one another._

" _It's snowing," Padme commented._

 _Sheev nodded._

 _Padme shifted uncomfortably. "Back home in Claines, my sister and I would play in the snow until Mama or Mammy called us in, and we would drink hot chocolate," she rambled awkwardly, but still Sheev remained silent. "Are you alright?" she asked, concerned._

" _I'm fine," he grumbled._

" _I don't get you," Padme blurted out. "One moment when I see you, you're teasing me, and the next you act like I kicked your voorpack. What's really bothering you?"_

 _She worried that when he turned away from her he was going to leave without answering her, but instead he brushed off the snow from the stone bench nearby and sat down. Padme took that as an invitation and sat down next to him, sipping her cooling hot chocolate as she patiently waited for him to speak._

 _She was thinking of leaving and going back to work when Sheev spoke, "My father's mistress is back in court, and he sent my mother back home in the Lake Country."_

 _Padme winced, setting her mug down on her lap._

 _She had heard this morning that Lady Regina Costil had come to the palace to spend Fete with her brother Reggie, along with many other nobles. She felt compassion for Sheev and his mother the Lady Dreann Palpatine. Winama had once told her that one of the important factors in the affairs of the nobles was discretion. It seemed Lord Cosinga Palpatine had no skill nor care at keeping his affair with the Lady Costil discreet, therefore embarrassing his family and making his wife the object of ridicule and pity to everyone at court._

" _Is it just you and your father here in court?" she asked gently._

" _Yes," came Sheev's cold reply._

 _That was probably even worse. Padme couldn't imagine being stuck in a house with a man like Cosinga Palpatine by herself. It was no wonder Sheev's mood was cranky._

" _Why don't you come to dinner tonight?" Padme asked before she even thought of it._

 _Sheev looked at her confused._

 _Padme felt her cheeks redden as she explained to him, "I mean it might be crowded. It's me, my sister, my niece, and the Naberries, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind a guest."_

 _Sheev looked at her, and Padme worried that he would sniff at her and leave. She was actually surprised when Sheev nodded and said, "Sure."_

 _A smile broke on her face. "Really? You'll come?"_

" _I said sure. Not like I have anything better to do," Sheev told her._

" _Alright, we usually eat at six. That is… if your father won't mind," she said, a little worried about getting Sheev into trouble with Lord Palpatine._

 _Sheev scoffed. "My father won't care. He'll be too busy."_

 _Padme had the feeling it wasn't with work he was talking about._

" _Well, I'm done working for Lady Veruna at 1700. We can meet at the servants' entrance and we'll walk to my house," she said, smiling._

 _It took a moment, but then Sheev shared her smile. It wasn't a full smile, but it was a smile all the same._

" _Padme!"_

 _She turned her head to Dane at the edge of the garden, looking for her._

" _I have to go. I'll see you tonight?" Padme asked hopefully as she stood up._

 _Sheev nodded._

 _Padme smiled even as she ran to join Dane. When she turned her head back, Sheev was still sitting on the bench looking at her._

 _000{{*}}000_

 **Thank you all for reading this! I just watched The Last Jedi Friday night with my father and it was AWESOME! I recommend anyone who is a Star Wars fan to go see it and prepare to have their socks knocked off. The only sad thing was watching Carrie Fisher and remembering that she's gone. Her last performance was FREAKING AMAZING! In my opinion it was her best one ever.**

 **May the Force be with you Carrie Fisher, forever our Princess and General Leia.**

 **I don't know when the next chapter will be. Hopefully soon. Keep reviewing and favoring because it's the best encouragement for a writer.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much waiting patiently for this. After that last chapter I've been feeling burnt out from everything. Couldn't write or even feel excited that soon I'll be graduating and become a social worker. I've been hoping this break to recharge my batteries by taking a break from everything and reading all these books I've gotten over these last few months. It took me about a week before I finally got inspiration to write this next chapter.**

 **The first section was inspired by a Logan/Kayla scene from X-men: Origins, and all the fanfics of Reylo that I've been reading recently. Other parts have also been inspired by The Last Jedi as well. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 8**

 _Padme smiled as she hung up the painting Pooja had given to her for her birthday at the head of her bed. It was a beautiful imagery of the Pixie Padme surrounded by light and nature, holding her hand out to the dark spirit Wraith even while he was surrounded by darkness. Padme thought the painter did an amazing job painting their hands reaching out but never touching._

 _She turned her head around to see the by laying on her bed, looking at her with a rare smile he bestowed only to her._

" _It's a nice painting, but I don't remember that depiction in the story," he said, his blue eyes shining with curiosity._

 _Padme smiled. "That's because there are different versions to the Pixie and Wraith," she said, laying down on the bed next to him, her face just inches away from his._

" _The tale people tell their children is just one version of the story. In many versions, Padme the Pixie and Wraith are lovers," she whispered in a sultry voice._

 _Her own lover grinned at her. "Your Mammy tell you this when you were a little girl?"_

 _Padme laughed. "No, my mythology teacher did. You'd be amazed of the stories you'd hear in that class by not falling asleep."_

 _The man chuckled._

" _My favorite version of them is when they meet under Shiraya's full moon when the other pixies would be asleep, and Wraith's master Ral would not dare come out and challenge the Goddess. Under Shiraya's light in the darkness the lovers would meet in secret until one night another dark spirit named Sidious saw them together and grew jealous of their love. He told Master Ral that Wraith had been seduced into betraying him by the pixie Padme. Maser Ral did not like this betrayal, but did not wish to kill his favorite servant, and he could not kill Padme under Shiraya's watchful eye, so on the night of the full moon Master Ral sent Sidious out in Wraith's place. Sidious disguised himself with a cloak so that Padme would not recognized him. When he met under the full moon, Padme was worried because there was something different about the spirit who met her that night. When Sidious pulled her into his arms, she recognized him and immediately tried to pull away from him, but his grip was too strong. Then Wraith came to the clearing and his heart broke in anguish seeing his love in the arms of another, not knowing the truth in it. Jealousy and anger burned him, believing his love to be unfaithful, he took out a knife and mortally stabbed her._

" _Sidious released her and revealed his deception, laughing and gloating before he disappeared into the dark forest. Heartbroken for what he did, Wraith could only hold the dying Padme in his arms and beg for her forgiveness. Padme touched his face and whispered her final words, 'Those who betray others, betray only themselves, my love." With those final words, Padme the Pixie died and dissolved into glittering dust. Wraith howled in agony, begging to see his love again. Shiraya, who had seen everything happen, came down from the heavens and took pity on the dark spirit. Gathering the dust that had once been Padme, she promised Wraith that he would see his love again, but because he allowed his jealousy and anger to blind him, he would never be allowed to touch her again. So she took the dust and returned to the heavens where a red star appeared next to her. From that day forth, Wraith could see his love among the stars but could never touch her again," Padme finished the story, looking at her lover's face with her kind brown eyes._

" _Wow. Wraith got farkled didn't he?" he said._

 _Padme snorted, rolling her eyes a bit._

" _It's different from the version you usually hear."_

" _I think that's because the storyteller's wanted to focus more on Padme's compassion and how she helped the children of Naboo survive, not how she loved a creature many considered a nightmarish monster," Padme said._

 _She placed a hand on her lover's face and caressed his cheek. He smiled tenderly at her. Reaching out, he pulled out the comb in her hair. The golden pixie on the comb looked very much like the Pixie Padme in the painting. However, as he looked closer at it, he noticed the tiny red jeweled flower in the pixie's hand. He looked at Padme, question in his eyes._

 _She smiled at him."Padme means red flower."_

 _Setting the comb aside, he ran his fingers through her hair as he looked deep into her eyes. Leaning in, Padme touched her lips to his. Sparks shot through her, electrifying her as he kissed her back, moving his weight onto her as the kiss grew more passionate._

 _The pixie comb laid forgotten at the head of the bed under the painting of Padme and Wraith._

 _The image changed to a room of fire and death. The man was in the middle of it, hair plastered to his sweaty skin from the heat. Bodies surrounded him burned and mutilated. Ash filled the air, making it hard to breath._

 _The man looked through the carnage and fire until he saw it. The comb that was always worn with such love and care by its owner laid in the rubble and ash as fire burned around it._

 _He roared in anguish-_

Anakin woke up, gasping for breath. It took him a moment to look around, remember where he was, and to see Padme asleep next to him before he calmed himself down. He breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he hadn't awoken his wife. She was already going through a lot and she needed whatever sleep she could get.

Looking at the chrono next to him, he realized it was a little after 0600. Realizing it was no use getting more sleep, he got up, careful not to wake Padme, and went to the fresher. Splashing water onto his face and continuing with his morning routine, he thought about the dream he had. He recognized Padme Lydonia from the holos he had seen, and the man with her her boyfriend. He had never heard their voices, had no way of knowing what their voices sounded like. Padme Lydonia's voice sounded similar to his Padme's voice with more of a mountain accent. Her boyfriend's however sounded smooth and masculine, and yet...so familiar Anakin wanted to know why. The dream had felt so real, like a vision. Anakin searched his feelings and felt the truth, but why? And how?

He finished getting dress and decided to take a walk around the Lasara home. It was a nice home, but the red walls and carpets reminded Anakin too much of the times he would visit Palpatine in his offices. He decided to go outside where he could get fresh air and no one would see this early in the morning. The sun was rising, and the wall surrounding the garden was twice his height, preventing any nosy neighbors from seeing him.

He was glad to find the garden empty and no Ferus Olin in sight. Despite the truce they seemed to have made from the fiasco at Varykino and the suspicions of a possible traitor in their group, Anakin still didn't trust him. For all he knew Ferus could have saved his life and helped him return here just to gain his trust. His shields were so strong that if Anakin tried to pry through them, Ferus would know and that could alert him. So Anakin had no way to be sure other than to trust the Force.

The garden was beautiful even this time of year. There was a fountain in the middle of it, and there were fading flowers Anakin recognized from Naboo lilies to Corellian daisies. Despite the cold weather, Anakin felt like he was back on Coruscant in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, or one of the planets he and Obi-wan had visited throughout the years.

Sitting down on a stone bench, Anakin crossed his legs and closed his eyes in meditation. It was kind of funny that six months in exile on Tatooine succeeded where a decade of training under Obi-wan Kenobi didn't: teaching Anakin the patience of meditation. Anakin tried to think over his dream of Padme Lydonia and her boyfriend. The happiness and love he felt in the first part then the anguish he felt in the end. He knew deep down Padme Lydonia and her boyfriend had something to do with Ryoo's death and some connection to Malorum but what? What was he missing?

Anakin suddenly felt his insides freeze and felt a dark presence in the Force so powerful it threatened to drown him. There was only one person powerful enough to shake him like that. Anakin's eyes shot open, and he looked in surprise and alarm at what he saw in front of him.

Darth Sidious.

Springing to his feet, he took out his lightsaber and ignited it into the Sith lord. Anakin couldn't believe it when the Emperor didn't even twitch like he did all those months ago when Anakin tried to kill him. Taking his lightsaber out Anakin realized that the Sith Lord wasn't real. Was he a vision? Or was this some kind of trick?

The dark lord merely cocked an eyebrow. He looked like a living corpse to Anakin filled to core with darkness that Anakin wondered how he or anyone else were convinced that he had been the kind old man they believed him to be for years. The attacks and injuries Anakin and Mace Windu had inflicted on him months ago had certainly not helped his appearance.

"You're not real," Anakin said, trying to convince himself.

Sidious grinned maliciously. "Oh, but I am. I'll always be real in your mind."

Anakin felt the darkness creeping into him the same way he had been fighting these last two days. He shook his head. "No. I will not let you in my head again."

"Curious," Sidious hissed. "I can see you, but nothing else. I know you are here on Naboo, but where are you?"

He closed his eyes, and Anakin felt his presence digging into his mind. Gritting his teeth, Anakin threw his shields up and fought Sidious. He was so strong Anakin struggled not to let him in and see everything. Memories of the battles fought six month ago flashed in his mind.

The attack on the Jedi Temple.

The Clone troopers he fought side by side with that he was forced to kill.

The dying younglings he was forced to abandon.

The resigned faces of the Jedi who stayed behind.

The failed attack Anakin initiated, causing him to be tortured by Sidious until Obi-wan and Yoda rescued him.

Padme in labor.

No! Anakin gathered the Force and pushed Sidious out. Hard! He could feel the Sith Lord's surprise but he didn't stop. _'You wanted to know where I am? What secrets I'm carrying? Let me return the favor.'_ He shoved hard into Sidious' mind.

He was in the throne room in Theed Palace Anakin realized. He wasn't alone either. Anakin saw Mas Amedda and Sly Moore talking several feet away, and at a distance, he saw Malorum glaring impatiently through one of the windows.

' _Impressive,'_ he heard Sidious snarl. He turned his head to see the Emperor sitting on the throne. "Your powers have grown stronger, and you've only scratched the surface. Imagine how much further we can go together," Sidious said.

"Is that why you had Ryoo Thule killed? Just to draw me out?" Anakin demanded.

"A tragedy but a necessary one," Sidious told him.

"Don't pretend you're actually sorry! Save the sarcasm! You never cared about anyone who had to die just so you could have power!" Anakin yelled at him.

Sidious grinned sickenly at him. "And you Skywalker have so much to lose. I can sense the fear, the anger, and suspicion from you. You are wise not to trust Ferus Olin."

"What?" Anakin asked, surprised.

"Ask Ferus all he learned when he was in our ranks these last six months. You may find it...enlightening." With that, Sidious vanished and Anakin was back in the Lasara garden.

He realized his lightsaber was still on and distinguished it. He turned around and realized also that during his confrontation he split the stone bench he had been sitting on. He would have to explain it to Eirtae and apologize to her.

He went back inside more rattled than he had been earlier. He entered the kitchen and was surprised to see Elle up, dressed, and drinking hot chocolate.

"Good morning," she said, taking a sip.

"Good morning. I didn't know anyone else was up yet," Anakin said, walking in.

"Just me. I couldn't get anymore sleep and it's hard when Motee snores like a Kryt Dragon," Ella said, smiling a bit.

Anakin chuckled.

"I just made a crock of hot chocolate if you want some." Elle pointed to the counter next to Anakin.

Anakin went and poured himself some, remembering the thick and rich hot chocolate Elle would make for him and Padme when he would come home at night. The drink warmed him up, chasing away any chill he had. He hadn't had any chocolate for six months. He sat down next to Elle at the kitchen island, drinking their hot chocolate.

Elle Okrest was Padme's youngest handmaiden, being three years younger than Anakin. He remembered her being shy and innocent when she started working for Padme a year-and-a-half ago, and keeping his and Padme's relationship a secret. He hoped to the Force she wasn't the traitor in their group. He sensed worry in her and that did not help him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine it's just…" she stumbled, looking at her mug. "Ever since the Empire came into power, people have been living in fear. What were once loyal friends are now suspicious enemies. People don't know how to live without worrying that they'll do something wrong. I just have this feeling that something terrible is going to happen."

Anakin felt the truth in her words and immediately felt guilty for suspecting her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Elle took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry. You have more important thing to worry about than my fears."

Anakin's answer was automatic. "You're part of this Elle. it's okay to have fears and doubts. You just can't have them control your actions."

Elle smiled. "Thank you, Master Skywalker. I mean Anakin," she stammered. "Back on Coruscant you were like the older brother I never had."

Anakin smiled. He remembered, talking with her, learning that she had been born an only child whose mother had died during the Blockade and had to take care of her ailing father until he died when she was fourteen, and had been bullied a lot when she entered the Academy. She wasn't at all like Ahsoka, but she had given him that little sister vibe. They continued drinking their hot chocolate in silence, until they heard footsteps sounding in the hallway coming towards the kitchen.

Vatie came in looking bedraggled, still in her clothes from last night. She covered her mouth with her hand as a yawn escaped her, heading straight for the crock of hot chocolate.

"You look terrible," Elle said, sipping her drink.

"Fell asleep decrypting those files last night," Vatie said, her voice a little snappish before drinking her hot chocolate. She made a face. "It's a little early for chocolate isn't it?"

"The smell didn't point that out to you?" Elle raised an eyebrow.

"I'm so out of it, I just wanted some caffeine to wake me up. My father woke me up from my comm a few minutes ago, asking where I was since I didn't come home at all yesterday after the funeral. Had to tell him I spent the night at a friend's house," Vatie explained, taking another sip of her hot chocolate despite her earlier complaint.

Anakin was thinking for a moment. Vatie had been at the funeral longer than Divo had before she could have even heard from the handmaidens. Which meant that the traitor couldn't be  
Vatie.

"Were you able to find anything from the files?" he asked her as she sat own across from him and Elle.

Vatie shook her head. "Nothing useful. The only witnesses that were in the files were Supe and Mari Costil. Everyone else had been in their homes preparing for supper. The Varykino servants had returned to their homes for the night after making Ryoo her supper when Malorum broke in."

Anakin sighed. He had been hoping to avoid going back to the lake country after yesterday's fiasco, but it looks more and more like they'll have to risk it eventually. These last two days the Force had been guiding him to all these decisions. He knew somehow that Padme Lydonia, her comb, and Pooja Janren were somehow linked to Ryoo Thule's death not just because she suspected him and Padme but something else. The question was what? He could only hope the answer wouldn't cost him the lives of his friends and family.

000{{*}}000

When Padme woke up, the Naboo sun was shining. She quickly got up and dressed.

If she remembered correctly, the best time to visit the Theed Care Center would be 1100 before they served lunch at noon. That would be the time when it had the least amount of visitors.

She put on a green long-sleeve dress that went to her knees and white leggings that Eirtae had loaned her. She hesitated before putting her mother's jade earrings back on. There was some comfort wearing something her mother had given to her, especially at times like this when she felt lost.

A knock sounded on her door and upon opening it, she discovered Sabe on the other side.

"Hey, everyone is downstairs and Eirtae's cooking some breakfast," she told Padme.

"Eirtae Lasara is cooking?" Padme asked incredulously as she and Sabe walked down the hallway.

"I know. That's what many of us thought the first time we saw her baking a surra cake, she's not so bad considering her family believes in hired cooks. After last night, she said the only people she trusts in her kitchen are Rabe and Elle," Sabe said, chuckling.

Padme chuckled as well. She remembered Rabe always bringing them meals during her time as queen, and Elle had to learn at a young age to cook and feed her father. They lapsed into silence as they walked down the stairs.

"I've missed you, Sabe," Padme said to her friend.

"I've missed you too. When we heard about the warrant for your arrest, we got so worried, especially when Motee and Elle told us about your condition," Sabe said.

Motee and Ella had been the only members of her staff that knew about her pregnancy and her relationship with Anakin. Padme felt a wave of guilt. She couldn't tell her friend all that had happened these last six months. The night before she and Anakin had a little argument about whether to tell her former handmaidens about Luke and Leia. Padme reluctantly agreed not to tell them. It wasn't that she didn't trust her friends, she trusted them with her life, but if one of them went into Imperial custody there was no guarantee if the information wouldn't slip from them, willingly or not. Padme gave Sabe an abridged version of the last six months, leaving out names of people and places and the gender of her baby.

By the time they made it to the kitchen, Padme could smell hot cakes, bantha sausages, cafe, and hot chocolate, and hear laughter. She looked through the doorway to see Elle pouring cups, Rabe flipping hot cakes, and Eirtae cooking the sausages. In the corner she could see Gregor and Ferus sipping cafe, and at the kitchen island she saw Anakin laughing with the others as Sache told them of the instance they tricked the Bothan ambassador into believing Sabe was the queen and Padme was simply her clumsy handmaiden for two weeks.

Just like that, Padme's heart warmed as she saw what seemed like the first time in a long time her husband smiling and laughing the way he did six months ago before everything changed and the weight of the galaxy fell on him. Sure, these last six months she had seen him laugh and smile with their children, but now he seemed so much like the carefree hotshot he was during the war. Padme missed him and didn't want that carefree image to go away anytime soon.

She finally joined in the fray, laughing as Sache told another instance that involved Captain Panaka's private speeder.

000{{*}}000

Anakin tried not to fidget uncomfortably in his disguise as he, Padme, and Yane walked down the streets towards the Theed Care Center.

After telling everyone of their plan to meet Pooja, Yane had volunteered to go with them, since she use to volunteer there before getting her medical degree. Now that his face was plastered all over the holonet, they had to come up with a different disguise for Anakin. Eirtae had found a red wig for him to wear and green contacts as well. Sabe offered to paint his face with a tattoo, but that's where Anakin drew a line. Red hair and green eyes were one thing, but a face tattoo would make him stand out too much. Typho had loaned him a spare uniform, and Sabe managed to cover the scar on his face that helped to identify him as the Hero with No Fear. Padme's disguise wasn't an elaborate change considering many women on Naboo looked similar to her, but she still wore a hood to help hide her features.

While they were visiting Pooja, everyone else had to return to their day jobs to avoid suspicion: Vatie at the holonet station, Rabe at the dance studio she worked at, Dorme who substituted at the Legislative Youth Program, and Eirtae, Gregor, Sache, and Sabe at the palace. Motee and Elle who were unemployed since Padme's disappearance, agreed to help Ferus continue the search for Malorum.

Anakin didn't tell anyone of his encounter with Palpatine earlier that morning. He didn't want Padme to worry about this, and Palpatine's taunts further reminded him not to trust anyone, especially Ferus. He didn't know why or how he was able to communicate with Sidious the way he did that morning. Any bond he would have had with the Sith Lord would have been destroyed six months ago when Obi-wan and Master Yoda taught him how to shield his and the twins' presence in the Force. Perhaps his encounter with Sidious at the funeral the day before reignited it? Whatever it was Anakin had to find a way to break it before he and Padme returned home.

The Theed Care Center was near the end of the city where they had a beautiful view of the waterfalls and landscape of Naboo. Upon entering, Anakin could feel the emotions coming off of the people living here. Some tired, some confused, some sad, and some regretful. They were in the last stage of their lives, waiting for death to come and claim them. Anakin cringed inwardly. At times the Force was like a blessing, allowing him to use it to save lives while in some cases it seemed like a burden when he could sense all the negative emotion around him.

Yane took them to the front counter and asked to see Pooja Janren.

"Relation?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm her great-niece Lume Janren, and this is my husband Owen," Padme explained, using the same accented voice she had used the other day.

The receptionist looked at the files for a moment. "Madame Janren will have returned from physical therapy by now, but I'm afraid she won't be up to any visitors today. Ever since news of Ryoo Thule's death reached her ears, her health has been deteriorating."

Padme felt fear and worry clutching her chest, and she struggled to keep it together. "How so?" she asked.

"She hasn't been eating well, and her memory has gotten worse if that's possible," the receptionist answered. "Just the other day, her grandson came in with his family and they all left in tears. I believe Madame Thule had been a friend of hers before her accident if I'm not mistaken. It happens to many elders who lose friends and loved ones as they grow older."

Anakin exchanged a worried glance with his wife. If Pooja's memory was really bad as the receptionist was saying, would she be able to tell them anything useful?

"Could you please let us see her?" Padme pleaded, making her eyes water with tears for effect. "I haven't seen her in a long time, and I've never even had the chance to introduce her to my dear Owen. I thought they should meet before she-" she stopped purposely, letting a tear fall down.

The receptionist looked at her in sympathy before sighing. "Well, if you absolutely insist. She should be taking her walk out in the greenhouse before her morning nap."

Yane remembered the way, taking Padme and Anakin down the hallways towards the greenhouse. They found Pooja being pushed around in a hoverchair by a medical droid. She seemed much older since the last time Padme had visited her. The last time being when she came with Sola and Darred when little Pooja had been born and they wanted to introduce her to her namesake. The elder Pooja had been beaming with delight. The doctors had managed to help her regain control of her arms and she was able to hold her youngest great-grandchild for the first time. Now, it seemed like much of the fight Pooja had to regain control of her body and mind had left her.

Yane agreed to stand guard while Padme and Anakin went to go talk to her. As they got closer to her, Padme could see the stark contrast between the woman in the holo with her great-aunt and the older woman before her. Her hair was completely white, and there were wrinkles all around her face, and in the holo while the young Pooja Janren had been brimming with life this older woman seemed like an empty shell of her.

The woman tilted her head towards Anakin and Padme as she heard them walk towards her. "Hello," she said calmly.

Padme stopped and Anakin nearly bumped into her, some of her courage leaving her as she stared at the woman she use to visit as a child. "Hello," she said back numbly.

"Can I help you, Madame? Sir?" the medical droid asked.

"We're just here to visit and talk," Anakin answered.

"Madame Janren likes to walk around the flowers before her morning nap," the droid said.

"We'll make sure she goes to her room before she gets too tired," Padme reassured it. "Could we talk to her for a bit?"

The droid left them, and Padme knelt down beside Pooja, looking at the flowers surrounding them. There were lotuses, daisies, roses, ryoos, rominarias, and poojas everywhere, reminding Padme of picnics spent with friends, family, and Anakin in fields surrounded by flowers such as these.

"Who are you?" Pooja asked, confused.

Padme looked up at her. "I'm Padme, Pooja. Padme Naberrie and this is my husband Anakin."

"Padme?" the woman asked.

Padme nodded. "Yes, Winama and Ryoo's granddaughter."

"Winama? Ryoo?" Pooja repeated. Tears suddenly filled her eyes.

"Ryoo's dead," the woman sobbed.

Padme grasped the woman's hand, hoping she could feel it. The bones were thin and the skin was soft. Padme could remember her grandma once mentioning that this woman could shoot a blaster with precision and fight rough against an assailment.

"I know Pooja," Padme said gently, tears springing to her eyes as well. "That's why I'm here. I need your help finding the person who killed her."

The woman looked at her in confusion. "How can I help?"

"The pixie comb Aunt Padme use to wear, do you remember it?" Padme asked.

"Comb? Padme?" the woman repeated, confused.

Anakin took out the holo of Pooja with Padme Lydonia that they had taken with them just in case. He handed it to Padme, and Padme showed it to Pooja. She pointed at the comb in her aunt's hair. "This comb."

Tears shed from Pooja's eyes and she shook her head so roughly Padme had to put her hands on Pooja's shoulders for fear the old woman would hurt herself.

"That blasted comb!" Pooja sobbed. "It survived the fires, but not poor Padme or anyone else."

The older woman cried, and both Padme and Anakin worried for her. After exchanging a worried glance, Anakin suggested, "Maybe we should take you to your room."

The woman took deep breaths, and Padme did her best to comfort her as she pushed her hoverchair out of the greenhouse. Yane helped them find her room where they would have more privacy, and hopefully Pooja would be more comfortable.

It was a quaint room for one occupant. There was a holonet, and a small bed big enough for Pooja to sleep on, and a small fresher. There were holos of family members on the dresser and paintings of Naboo hanging on the walls. As Anakin looked around the room, he felt his blood freeze when his eyes landed on one painting in particular.

Half of the painting showed nature and life surrounding a red figure that was shaped like a pixie. The other half was of darkness and decay surrounding a dark figure that reminded Anakin of a demon. Both figures were reaching out to one another but couldn't seem to touch. Anakin recognized the painting from the dream he had that morning. The dream where he saw Padme Lydonia and her mystery boyfriend. Walking over towards it, Anakin touched it and felt the past emotions associated with it: happiness, mourning, and regret. Maybe when Padme Lydonia had died the painting was given to Pooja as a keepsake.

Anakin turned his head back to Padme and Pooja who had settled beside the window. The old woman had calmed down, and Padme tried speaking to her again.

"I'm so sorry," Pooja said, her voice a little raspy from the crying. "I forget things. I forget a lot of things. Then I remember things I don't want to remember."

"So do we all," Padme assured her gently. "Just try your best."

"I sometimes muddle the past with the present," Pooja went on. "I could mistake you for Queen Celestine, and this young man here for Captain Blantyre."

Anakin raised an eyebrow but didn't interrupt.

"Look at me, Pooja," Padme gently told her. "Your name is Pooja Janren. I'm Padme Naberrie. This is the twenty-second rotation of the eleventh cycle in the eight hundred-and-forty-ninth year of Naboo. I need you to tell me what you remember about my Aunt Padme's comb. It's important." padme hated pushing the old woman like this, but she needed to know why Malorum had wanted her aunt's comb. Her family's lives depended on it.

Pooja took a deep breath. "Your aunt loved wearing that comb. Your Grandma Winama had given it to her as a good luck charm when she started interning for Lady Dragon."

"Lady Dragon?" Padme asked.

Pooja laughed. "I'm sorry. Lady Veruna, that she-dragon who tried to act in her twenties instead of her fifties. Life in court is very dangerous. The men are slippery and the women even more so. In court, you hear and learn so many things: people having affairs, officials stealing from the monarch, and blackmailing each other. Everyone had enemies, even the servants."

Padme shuddered, remembering it being like that when Veruna had been king and she the Princess of Theed. It had been almost as bad as the Empire today. "The comb, Pooja," she gently reminded her.

Pooja nodded her head. "We tried to warn Padme. She was sixteen going on seventeen. Just a child. Too innocent for the schemes and ambitions of court, but she discovered the secrets, and those secrets got her killed."

"What secrets?" Anakin asked.

Fear appeared in Pooja's eyes. "I shouldn't say such things. Padme planned to tell the Queen one of them and they killed her. Killed them all before anything could be done about it."

Padme felt her stomach knotting in dread. "What did Padme know?"

"Too much," the woman said, shaking her head. "She knew who killed Celestine's niece, she knew about Lady Veruna's affair with Bon Tapolo, she knew about the blackmail between Ars Veruna and Reggie Costil, and Shiraya knows what else she knew. With the secrets she knew anyone would have wanted her dead."

"But Pooja, that was almost fifty years ago. Anyone whose secrets Padme knew would be dead or dying now," Padme.

Pooja frowned at her. "Then you've underestimated all your political enemies over the years, Padme. Your Aunt Padme knew secrets that could bring down the greatest families of Naboo. She dared not tell me, your grandfather Luke, or even her sister Ryoo for fear of what they would do to her. Only to Queen Celestine would she tell. That's why they killed and their allies. They got Padme and Celestine before they got them."

The room was quiet.

Anakin and Padme looked at the woman stunned by theses revelations. Padme's mind was reeling at this information.

Before they could ask Pooja more, the commlink Anakin had brought with him beeped.

"Someone's looking for Pooja. Get out of there. It's a Naboo officer," Yane's frightened voice responded.

Anakin and Padme quickly ran to the door, peeking out towards the hallway.

They were too late.

The person coming towards Pooja's room was Lieutenant Gregor Panaka.

000{{*}}000

Naboo; 66 bby

 _Padme could hardly contain the excitement bubbling inside her as her sister helped her style her hair for tonight. Tonight was the New Year masked ball at the palace, and she and Luke had been invited to go._

 _For her costume, Padme was going as the Pixie Padme she had been named after. Her dress was red and sleeveless made out of satin that flowed down Padme's form like a red waterfall with gold trimming around her waist. Attached to the back of the dress was a red silk train that sparkled in the light and served as the costumes wings. As for her hair Ryoo had arranged it with a circlet of red roses Jobal had helped them make into a fancy updo Padme had seen noblewomen do with strands of her dark hair curled down her neck. The pixie comb that she always wore had been polished and was gleaming in her hair amongst the roses. Winama had helped with her make up by painting her lips a dark red and brushing a gold and light red eyeshadow around her eyes, making Padme seem more ethereal than human. For the final touch she would be wearing a beaded red mask covering just the section of her eyes but enhanced the dark color of Padme's brown eyes. Overall, Padme loved her costume, and couldn't wait to attend her first official ball at Theed Palace._

" _And done," Ryoo announced after inserting the final pin in her hair._

 _Padme stood to look at her reflection in the mirror and couldn't believe what she saw. The person she saw in the mirror was a beautiful woman who looked dainty and feminine but also possessed the power of a leader. Was that really her?_

" _You look beautiful, Padme," Ryoo said._

 _Padme turned towards her sister and smiled. It had taken weeks, but she, Winama, and Luke had managed to talk Ryoo into being Padme's plus one for the ball. As a newly made widow, Ryoo still had months of wearing black ahead of her according to tradition. However, since it was the New Year Winama managed to talk her into entering the New Year wearing something more colorful and hopeful._

 _Another thing that had been an issue was who was going to watch Jobal and Ruwee for the evening. For the Fete holiday, Mammy had come to Theed with Ruger Lydonia in the hopes that it would help his mental health. After the girls had left their village, it seemed Ruger's mind had taken a turn for the worse. He would forget his wife was dead and call out to her, asking where she was. When Mammy had brought their father here, it had broken both Ryoo and Padme's hearts to see him as a confused old man who sometimes mistook one of them for their dead mother. Mammy had insisted that she would be able to watch Ruger and the kids while Ryoo, Padme, and the Naberries celebrated the New Year at the palace._

 _Ryoo had her hair plaited and wore light makeup that highlighted her gray eyes. She still wore a dressing gown and had yet to put on her costume._

 _A grin appeared on her face, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "No doubt Sheev will think so too."_

" _Ryoo!" Padme explained._

 _Weeks ago when Padme had brought Sheev over for dinner, it set off a long line of teasing from Ryoo and Winama. It annoyed her to no end dealing with their questions every night she came home, asking if she had seen Sheev that day and if so what did they talk about. She had only brought him to dinner because she didn't think it right to eat alone in a big house with a man like Cosinga Palpatine for company. They were just friends, and Padme didn't have time to explore romance like a lovesick teenager. Besides she figured Ryoo and Winama were already plotting an arranged marriage between Ruwee and Jobal._

 _A knock sounded on the door, and Winma came in dressed in her gold and white Queen Yram costume. "Hey, you ladies about ready?"_

" _Almost," Padme answered, looking at her sister condescendingly and amusingly. "Somebody's not dressed yet."_

 _Ryoo glared playfully at her. "Could I help it that your hair is so thick I had problems fixing it?"_

 _Winama laughed. "I'll help you . you go on downstairs, Padme. You look amazing by the way."_

 _Padme felt her cheeks blush from the appraisal even as she thanked Winama and headed downstairs where everyone was waiting. She could hear laughter in the parlor, and peaking around the corner she could see Mammy teaching Jobal and Ruwee how to knit gloves, or trying to with Ruwee. Luke was standing there in his chocolate brown King Jafan costume, grinning and even her father was smiling._

 _Jobal looked up from her knitting and her eyes widened when she saw Padme. "Aunt Padme?"_

 _All eyes turned on her in surprise and Padme felt herself blushing under such stares._

" _My goddess, little Pixie, you look bewitching!" Mammy exclaimed. "All those males at Theed Palace will need to be in check around you."_

 _Padme laughed._

" _Where' Mama?" Jobal asked._

" _My date needed some help getting ready. She'll be done in a minute," Padme said, smiling._

" _You look real beautiful Padme. Let me go get your mother so she can see this," Ruger said, starting to get up from his chair. The happy mood in the room dimmed, and the smile on Padme's face disappeared._

" _That's alright, Papa," Padme assured him as Luke stopped him from getting up. "I'll make sure she sees me before we leave," she lied._

 _Footsteps sounded on the footsteps behind her, thankfully interrupting the saddened mood._

" _Golly look at Mama," she heard Jobal gasp._

 _Ryoo looked amazing in her nymph costume. A light pink silk gown that made Ryoo's tanned skin glow with flower glass jewelry made her look like a radiant being of nature as she stepped down the stairs with Winama behind her. A smile beamed on her face as she walked over towards her family._

" _You're a vision, Ryoo Pettle," Mammy breathed._

" _Why thank you," Ryoo said, her cheeks blushing pink._

 _Mammy insisted that they they all take a holo with Ruger and the children before they leave. After that while they were getting their cloaks, Ryoo made Jobal promise to behave and go to bed when Mammy told them to. Jobal made Padme promise to tell her everything that happened that night: what the ballroom looked like, what did everyone wear, and what the Queen looked like. Padme promised to tell her in the morning._

 _It was snowing that night, and the air was frigid cold. Padme huddled next to Ryoo in the hovercarriage Luke had hired for the night, bundled in the blankets the driver had given to them. As they rode in the carriage, Padme could see crowds gathered around the palace, despite the cold weather, ready to celebrate the new year when it arrive._

 _When they made it into view of the palace, Padme couldn't believe the spectacular scene in front of her. The palace gleamed and shined in the dark in a gold and red hue of colors. People gathered around the roads where speeders and hovercarriages escorted members of court to the front stairs leading to the palace's entrance. It was all so magical that Padme felt like a princess from a fairytale._

 _When their hovercarriage stopped in front of the stairs, with masks in place, Luke escorted the three women out, and together they traveled up towards the grand entrance. Padme felt a wave of excitement rush through her mixed with a hint of worry. It was almost nerve wracking when she thought about. Here she was the daughter of mountain farmers being escorted up the staircase into the Palace of Theed where the Queen herself resided in as if she were a noblewoman herself._

 _After removing their cloaks and handing them to a serving droid, Padme and her sister followed Luke and Winama down the hallway into the ballroom. It was amazing how different the palace was during the day compared to the night. Padme was always impressed every time she walked the halls during the day, but tonight when everything was shining and beautifully displayed it was awe-inspiring._

 _The ballroom doors opened, and Padme was swept away in a sea of color. From the lightest to the darkest, and from the simplest to the most extravagant, people were dressed in gowns of numerous colors and costumes from the myths and folklore legends of Naboo. Women laughed and gossip as their gowns and jewels sparkled under the lights glowing from the crystal chandeliers. Men roared in laughter drinking from glasses of champagne and alcohol, not caring about anything but celebrating and having a good time. Couples twirled around the ballroom, their cloaks and dresses swishing as music sounded around the room from an orchestra hidden on the high level above the ballroom floor._

 _Padme stuck close to Ryoo and the Naberries as Luke led them through the throng of people to, Padme realized, the Queen._

 _Queen Celestine sat on a throne overlooking the ballroom as she greeted her numerous guests. She was dressed in a gown of silver and white with pink and ruby jewels glowing around her neck and sleeves that looked stiff and heavy to Padme, and she wore an elaborate headdress Padme recognized as Shiraya. Through the traditional Nubian makeup of white paint with the red circles on the cheeks and the scar of remembrance, Padme could see the features of Nadie Cesare: her heart shaped face, her button nose, and brown-gray eyes, behind the mask of Queen Celestine. She looked beautiful, but uncomfortable in such lavish material, making Padme feel sorry for her. Instead of dancing and enjoying herself like her subjects were doing she was forced to sit down in an elaborate gown and never move. What torture!_

 _Padme was in such awe that she didn't realize they were getting closer until Ryoo nudged her. Padme took a deep breath and gulped a bit as Luke introduced them to the monarch of Naboo._

 _Celestine smiled as Luke's group came up to her. "Councilor Naberrie, I am pleased to see you here at this joyous occasion as well as your beautiful as your entourage."_

 _Luke bowed to her, Winama, Ryoo, and Padme following him in curtsies. "I am pleased to be here, Your Highness. Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Madame Winama Naberrie, our dear friend Madame Ryoo Thule, and her sister Miss Padme Lydonia who is also an intern to the Lady Veruna here at the palace."_

 _Celestine raised a dark eyebrow before placing her gaze on Padme. "Really?"_

 _Padme tried not to shift uncomfortably under the Queen's eyes, her cheeks reddening._

" _Yes, Your Highness," she answered, bowing humbly to her._

 _Celestine smiled gently at her. "I've actually heard a great deal about you from Lady Veruna herself. I look forward to seeing you more."_

 _Padme felt herself smiling back at her. "Thank you, Your Highness."_

 _As they left, Padme finally noticed the handmaidens dressed in red standing behind and beside the Queen. One of those handmaidens was Pooja Janren who had a wide grin on her face._

 _Pretty soon, Padme was swept up in the celebrations. Men asked her to dance, and Padme found that whatever nerves she had upon entering the palace evaporate as she enjoyed herself among the elite of Naboo. She was having the time of her life._

 _Soon she found herself dancing in the arms of Councilor Tie Bibble. He was a nice looking man with red hair and a charming smile, and he was pretty funny too. She discovered that he was the uncle of her classmate Sio Bibble, and that the young boy had talked a lot about her to his uncle._

" _I believe he has a crush on you, my dear Miss Lydonia," Tie teased._

 _Padme laughed as they swirled around the dance floor. "That's very sweet of him, but I'm afraid there's not much to admire about a girl who's often ridiculed in class."_

" _You have courage and resilience, and from what Luke has told me, you are a hard worker. We need more politicians like you," Tie told her._

 _Padme felt herself blushing as they finished the dance and the crowd applauded the orchestra. She had not been expecting all the praises she had received this night, from Councilor Bibble to the Queen herself. She was just a farm girl turned intern for Lady Veruna, nobody important._

 _Tie offered her refreshment and she accepted, walking with him over to the refreshment tables. As they did so, Tie talked with Padme on some of the issues he and a few other councilors were dealing with in regards to the Trade Federation, and the two fractions led between Bon Tapolo and Ars Veruna against Reggie Costil and Cosinga Palpatine. The two parties were causing tremendous distress on the Queen, especially with the elections coming up in a year and the Queen's second term coming towards an end._

" _Many of the council members wish to keep Celestine in office because if she goes Tapolo or Costil will be the next monarch and Shiraya forbid what damage either of them will cause. However, if we allow Celestine to remain in office what example are we setting for fututre generations in the preservation of democracy?" Tie explained._

 _Padme could understand where he was going. Despite the struggles, Celestine had improved Naboo's economy, building projects for people to work on, increasing the salary of miners, and supporting the nature reserves of millions of acres of Naboo. If she stepped down Tapolo or Costil could undo all her hard work._

 _They reached the refreshment table where Tie got her a glass of sparkling surra cider._

 _Tie looked over her shoulder and frowned. "Speak of one of the devils and he'll appear."_

 _Padme followed his gaze, turning around to see that Cosinga Palpatine had arrived, his mistress at his arm. The man and woman were dressed in smoky colors of purple. Regina Costil's dress was cut low, revealing a generous amount of her bosom with strings of Nubian pearls dangling down her neck. It disgusted Padme. The immodesty and displayed wealth even though she had seen other women dressed similar here at the ball._

 _As Lord Palpatine and Lady Costil made their way to greet the Queen, Padme saw Sheev behind them in a dark costume. Of course he was wearing a mask that covered his entire upper face, but she recognized his built and gait as he followed his father towards the Queen._

 _Politely excusing herself from Tie, Padme headed over towards Sheev as he separated himself from his father. She followed him to a pillar a little away from the crowds._

" _If you're trying to sneak up on someone, you're doing a lousy job," Sheev said to Padme._

 _Padme narrowed her eyes at him. "I just wanted to wish you a happy new year. I haven't exactly talked with you these last several days."_

 _After that night at dinner, Padme had been spending more of her free time with him just talking as they walked around the palace gardens and streets of Theed. She learned that he loved to fly his speeder, and he learned that Padme loved reading books on Naboo folklore. During that time Padme had hoped to call them friends. He didn't hesitate to point out her flaws, and yet he wasn't trying to be mean. Padme cared about him as confusing as that was._

 _Sheev's eyes softened a bit under his mask as he gazed down at her._

 _Padme then realized something. "Are you dressed up as Wraith?" she asked, shocked._

 _Sheev chuckled. "Yes, since you love stories of Padme the Pixie and Wraith so much I thought it wouldn't hurt to dress up as him."_

 _Padme couldn't find any words to say. She was speechless._

 _Sheev's blue eyes traveled down her form, and Padme felt her cheeks blushing. It wasn't a lustful look she had seen other men throw at her tonight, but it was something she couldn't describe._

" _You look beautiful," Sheev said._

 _Padme blushed more, looking down at her red slippers. "Thank you. You too. I mean-I-you look handsome," she stumbled._

 _Sheev smiled at her. Not the teasing or cocky one she was use to seeing but a genuine smile._

 _She felt her heart skip a beat. She barely heard the announcement to take off their masks and the countdown for the new year. When she didn't move a muscle, Sheev leaned forward taking her mask off, his eyes never leaving hers as took his own off as well. In those few moments, Padme Lydonia the Pixie and Sheev Palpatine the dark spirit looked into each other's bare souls as a force brought them closer together._

 _Sheev's lips touched Padme's and she thought fireworks went off. She wasn't expecting this, but she wasn't disappointed either. Euphoric bliss rushed through her, her arms snaking around Sheev's neck and his around her waist. They stayed that way, locked in a passionate growing kiss even as everyone around them celebrated the new year._

 _When they finally separated, Padme was smiling as was Sheev._

" _Happy New Year, Sheev."_

" _Happy New Year, Padme."_

000{{*}}000

 **So what do you guys think? This may come as a shock to you guys, but even though I love reading romance, I'm not very good writing it, so did I do a good job on that part?**

 **I hope I've intrigued people again. This chapter was a lot more hard work than I expected so PLEASE review this! I want to know what everyone's thoughts are on this.**

 **Happy New Year!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Well, here we are. Sorry it took so long for the update. I was kind of stumped on this next chapter for a while, but when inspiration hit it was like BOOM and I couldn't write it down fast enough. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you so much for waiting so patiently.**

 **Chapter 9**

Anakin and Padme looked at each other in worry. They had nowhere to run. They could only hide. They couldn't risk being found out yet so they hid in Pooja's closet.

"Don't let him know we're here," Padme begged Pooja in a quiet whisper before closing the door until there was only a crack for her and Anakin to peak through.

The old woman looked at the closet startled before her bedroom door opened, drawing her attention away from the Skywalkers. Padme watched as Pooja's changed to a delighted expression as Gregor Panaka appeared.

Through the crack Padme could only see Lieutenant Panaka's back as he passed the closet door and kneeled down to hug Pooja. It was cramped in the closet with all the clothing in it, and Anakin was pressing against her, trying to look over her shoulder through the crack.

Pooja was smiling as she hugged the lieutenant. "It's so good to see you, Gregor. If I had known you'd be coming for a visit I would have cancelled my appointments today," she said as they seperated.

Padme couldn't see Lieutenant Panaka's face, but she suspected that he was smiling. "I just felt the need to see you today. These last several days have been hell."

Padme saw Pooja's smiling face turn into instant concern. "Is everything alright? Goodness me, Tapolo hasn't been causing more trouble has he? I swear the new members of the Royal Council are a bunch of brainless voorpacks to allow him to stay in office," Pooja's voice was laced with annoyance, bitterness, and a little sadness.

Gregor shook his head. "Thankfully no. Tapolo hasn't been causing any trouble for a while.

Relief filled Pooja's face. "Well that's a relief. Oh, do sit down, Gregor. You look worn out."

The lieutenant sat down in a chair near her.

Anakin tried to watch through the crack a bit, but struggled to balance in not pushing into Padme and falling backwards into the clothing.

"The woman at the front counter told me you were receiving visitors?" Gregor asked. Anakin and Padme could hear the suspicion in his tone. "Your great-niece and her husband?"

Pooja laughed. "Oh, Gregor. I know I'm considered old for a handmaiden, but I'm not old enough to have a great-niece yet. Although, I did see the Queen and Captain just a few minutes ago. The Queen dismissed us so that she could discuss the security details for this summer in private if you know what I mean." There was a mischievous tint in her voice.

Padme wasn't sure if it was Pooja's memory loss or if she was such a great actress, but she was grateful that Pooja hadn't revealed anything to the retired guard.

"The nurse said family was visiting you. Are you alright?" Lieutenant Panaka asked.

"Oh, of course I'm alright, Gregor. My ex may be an abusive son of a bantha to me, but he would never harm me in front of our daughter, and certainly not in front of my mother. I was just so happy he let me see my little girl. She's grown up so much..." Pooja carried on.

It seemed that she was living in a different time period as she talked. Anakin could sense a lot of feelings from the old lieutenant, but it was mostly concern. The man cared a great deal for the old woman despite her amnesiac condition and was worried for her. He remembered Panaka mentioning during the funeral of being friends with Ryoo's sister Padme Lydonia. Lydonia had been friends with both Pooja and Panaka so that explained some things. However, if he was here and worried about Pooja maybe he knew more about what Malorum was really after. He refocused his attention when Pooja brought up the name Padme.

"She's been so stressed lately. I know she's about to graduate and she's worrying about finals and of course Lady Dragon isn't being very helpful, but I would have thought spending time with Sheev would have helped would have helped her being more… carefree. He seems to always bring a smile to her face," Pooja said.

Anakin felt his eyes widened the same time he felt a flash of anger and hatred in Panaka.

Sheev. That had to be the name of Lydonia's secret boyfriend.

"Sheev's not the good boy you think he is, Pooja," Panaka coldly stated. "Far from it."

"Oh, Gregor, don't tell me you're judging the poor boy based on his father's actions. It's not his fault," Pooja told him.

Anakin's eyes narrowed. Gregor didn't correct Pooja of the timeline she was actually in, but Anakin could sense his frustration in her not understanding what time he was in. He didn't want to upset her, but what was it he was trying to talk to her about?

Anakin heard Panaka sigh before he got up with a painful grunt. "Well, it was good to see you again, Pooja. I just wanted to see if you were doing well and nobody had come here to harm you," he said.

"Harm me?" Pooja squawk in alarm. "Whatever for? I am a simple handmaiden of Her Highness. I have her ear, but I simply guard and serve her. Nothing more."

Gregor patted her arm comfortingly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have alarmed you, but things are no longer safe here in Theed. I don't know when it will be again."

Anakin looked down at Padme to see what she thought of this, but her eyes were focused on Gregor and Pooja.

A knock sounded on the door, startling all the occupants in the room. It opened to reveal a nurse. "Madame Janren, it's time for lunch."

"I'll take you to the cafeteria before I leave," Gregor volunteered, steering Pooja's hoverchair out of her bedroom.

"Thank you, Gregor. You will visit again soon won't you?"

"I most certainly will," Gregor promised.

They left the room with the nurse. When the bedroom door closed, Padme and Anakin finally stepped out of the cramp closet.

What were they to make of all this?

000{{*}}000

Yane was called by her mother for a family emergency, leaving Anakin and Padme on their own in the streets of Theed. Padme made sure her hood hid her face as Stormtroopers passed by while she and Anakin walked down the streets of Theed. She could remember when she was young walking down these same streets with her family, skipping with her sister Sola as the sun shined on her face. Now, she walked them fearfully with her husband, hoping that no one would recognize them.

Anakin was worried also as they walked. He couldn't believe how many Stormtroopers there were, and even more to his surprise how many he recognized. Clones were all identical to normal civilians, but Anakin had fought side-by-side with them for years to be able to tell the difference between them. He recognized members from the 104th battalion and even some from the 212th. He hoped they wouldn't run into anyone under the 501st. He also hoped that his disguise would keep him hidden in the crowds. So far it seemed to be working, but Anakin couldn't wait till they were back in the Lasara house.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get anything out of Pooja," Anakin said to Padme.

"I know, Anakin. I knew there was a small chance that she would have been able to tell us something, but I still hoped…" Padme trailed. She felt like she kept hitting a wall and coming no closer to finding out why her grandmother had been killed.

"I was a little surprised to see Lieutenant Panaka there," Anakin admitted as they entered the market area filled with carts of food, clothing, and other items despite the cold weather.

"He mentioned being friends with my great-aunt at my grandmamma's funeral. He could have been a mutual friend with Pooja through her. They were also members of Queen Celestine's security, so it would have made sense if they were close friends," Padme reminded him.

Her mind kept thinking over what Pooja had said to her before Panaka came in. Secrets. Her aunt had apparently died because she knew the secrets of some very powerful people. Padme could understand that. When she was queen then senator she had discovered some important secrets that were worth killing over. What secrets had her aunt known that would be so important to Palpatine today? Padme's eyes widened as she remembered something her grandmamma had once told her.

"Ani, I think I know why Malorum wants-" she cut off when she and Anakin saw several yards ahead of them Captain Panaka, her former chief of security ordering Stormtroopers to search the area.

Anakin grabbed her hand, and they squeezed through carts and hurried down an alleyway. Anakin saw a side door and immediately opened it and they went in.

The two of them realized that they had gone into a bar with some of Theed's few criminals and offworlders.

Padme recognized some of them as bounty hunters and realized that they had gone from the frying pan and into the oven.

"Stay calm," Anakin whispered in her ear, even though he was a little nervous himself as they walked further into the bar. He thought he recognized Cad Bane in the corner sipping a beverage. Word must have gotten out really fast that Anakin Skywalker was on Naboo. If he was honest, he was surprised there weren't more bounty hunters in here given the price the Empire was asking for him. Although, it was early afternoon, maybe the other bounty hunters were out hunting.

"Ani," Padme whispered nudging her head toward the bar counter.

Anakin recognized their pilot Karrde with a bottle of Corellian whiskey.

Sensing eyes on him, the smuggler turned around and saw them. At first he squinted his eyes wondering where he'd seen them, but then he smirked, beckoning with his head for them to join him. Anakin and Padme came over and sat down next to him, Anakin keeping an eye out for all the bounty hunters in the room.

"Wasn't expecting to run into you during your stay until we leave… Senator." Even though he spoke in a volume too low for anyone else to hear, Padme reached into her cloak where she's hidden her blaster, and Anakin where he hid his lightsaber.

"Relax both of you," Karrde told them. "As nice as that bounty is on either of your heads, we had a deal. However, given that we're in a bar of bounty hunters and how much trouble you two get into, I value my skin a lot more than thirteen thousand."

Anakin sighed. He was not in the mood to be dealing with this.

Padme seemed exasperated too, but she hid it well. "If we don't pay you more will you leave without us?"

Karrde took a swig of his whiskey. "Nothing personal. I actually like you two, and I also like danger, but if you want to court her you got to be smart about it. Just talking to you here right now is making me the target for interrogation with bounty hunters."

Padme's heart plummeted. He was right. He was risking his life just talking to them in front of so many criminals.

Karrde continued, "I've also realized that I'm your only safe transport off this planet, so if you guys want me to stay for four more days and risk my neck you better make it worth it for me."

Padme thought about her bag of jewels. She didn't know if she would need them again if the time came she and Anakin would have to leave Tatooine again with her children, and it was important to have emergency credits on them. However he was right. He was their only way off Naboo.

"Would raising it to twenty thousand persuade you?" she asked. She felt Anakin's eyes on her, but ignored him.

Karrde thought for a moment before setting his bottle down. "Alright, but I'm going to have to lay somewhere low. You still got the commlink?"

Padme nodded.

"Good. Time comes hit the beacon and I'll find you," he said.

"What if they capture you?" Anakin asked.

Karrde shook his head. "The beacons are a one way only. You guys will have to activate it for me in order to find you."

That didn't make Anakin feel confident. "Then you better not get caught," he told Karrde.

Karrde put his hands up. "I may not be as wanted as you two, but I've been on the run from the law and scum since I can remember. I know a few tricks. You guys try not to get caught before I get paid." With that he got up and left the bar.

Anakin looked around the bar more closely to see Dangar and Bossk looking in his and Padme's direction.

"Time for us to leave as well," he whispered.

He and Padme got up and began to head towards the door when a rodian stepped in their way, pointing a blaster at them and causing them to stop in their tracks.

Anakin recognized him as Greedo, one of his childhood bullies back when he had been a slave on Tatooine.

"Leaving so soon? You didn't even buy yourselves a drink," the rodian said, amused.

Anakin shrugged, trying to act nonchalant as everyone's eyes locked on him and Padme. "I just found out: they don't sell my favorite drink here," he replied. So Greedo had grown up and become a bounty hunter. Huh. Anakin never thought he had enough brains to do that.

"What's your hurry?" a voice hissed from behind them.

Anakin recognized it as the trandoshian bounty hunter Bossk. From the corner of his eye, he saw Cad Bad relaxing at his table just watching all this without a care.

"I'm sure you and the lady can enjoy something in here," Bossk told him

"We'll have ourselves a little appetizer until the Imperials come in and give us our money," Greedo said, motioning towards the table next to them to sit.

It was a tight spot: Anakin couldn't reach his lightsaber in his boot fast enough to protect Padme in a room full of bounty hunters, but he did remember some bits of Greedo from their childhood that could come in handy. Anakin squeezed his wife's hand reassuringly as they sat down, Greedo still pointing the blaster at them and Bossk standing right behind them.

"You're so certain the Empire will pay you the full bounty on us?" Padme questioned, distracting Greedo and hopefully the others as Anakin discreetly nudged his lightsaber out using the Force.

"Given how desperate the Emperor seems to be wanting you both, he'd be a fool not to pay it. Be bad for business," Greedo said.

"She's right," Anakin said. The lightsaber was out and in his hands. He was careful not to let anyone see it. He continued, "The Empire's not like the Republic or Jabba. They're most likely to just grab us and shoot you. I thought you'd be smart by now, Greedo."

"Shut up, Skywalker," Greedo snapped at him. "You forget I have a blaster pointing at you two and a trandoshian behind you."

"Yeah, speaking of which," Anakin said, looking behind him at Bossk. "He splitting the bounty evenly with you? Sounds to me you should be getting more with your reputation."

Bossk shifted a bit. "He does have a point."

"Now, wait a minute. We had a deal," Greedo said, his blaster wavering a little.

Anakin inwardly smirked. He continued talking, "Did you know that I used to know him back when we were knee high? He always liked picking on people he thought were beneath him, but when it came to dealing with bigger kids he grovel at their feet."

"That's not true!" Greedo shouted, shoving the blaster in Anakin's face.

He could feel Padme's worry, but focused on not shoving Greedo away, and instead focusing on humiliating him in front of his fellow bounty hunters.

Bossk was laughing. "Is that so? Then I should get the whole bounty."

Greedo moved his blaster away from Anakin's face and at Bossk. "Don't even think about it. This was my idea."

Anakin squeezed Padme's hand, silently telling her to get ready to run.

"Oh yeah? Your idea was to wait until they stumbled into our hands?" Bossk scoffed, pointing his own blaster at Greedo.

Greedo stood up.

Anakin pulled Padme under the table just in time for the door to open and several Stormtroopers to come in.

"Freeze!"

"Put the blasters down!"

Anakin and Padme took the chance to sneak out. The Stormtroopers didn't notice the couple slip by them and out the door.

They were in the alley when they heard the sound of blasters being pointed at them. They turned around to see Cad Bane pointing his blasters at them.

"I wouldn't go much further if I were you," he told them.

A Stormtrooper stepped out of the bar and saw the blasters.

"Stop!"

Anakin took advantage of the distraction. Using the Force he pushed Bane into the Stormtrooper and back into the bar.

He and Padme ran out of the alley and back into the streets. A blaster shot skimmed past their heads, startling the people around them.

Anakin shoved Padme behind a stand and looked up to see their sniper on the roof. He recognized IG-8813.

"Padme! Get out of here!" Anakin yelled over the chaos. "I'll meet you back at the house!" He ignited his lightsaber and began to deflect the shots.

"But Anakin-" Padme tried to call out before he ran off.

She saw Stormtroopers running down the streets towards Anakin. She had to help him. The street was crowded with carts and people trying to get away from the shooting. She looked at the cart next to her filled with fruits and vegetables.

It would do.

Putting in all her weight, Padme pushed the cart down in front of the troopers. Several of them tripped over it and slipped on the fallen fruit.

"Hey!" One of them noticed her.

Padme ran. She passed carts and stores until she made it out of the market area. She could hear the Stormtroopers chasing after her as she turned the corner.

Across the street, she saw a man loading up his speeder, and an idea popped in her had as she raced towards it.

000{{*}}000

Anakin deflected the blaster bolts up at the assassin droid, managing to make the droid duck for cover when he heard a crash behind him.

Looking behind, he saw that a group of Stormtroopers had tripped over a fallen cart, and Padme running away from the scene. Several of them, realizing that she was probably his accomplice chased after her.

Anakin used the Force to throw the cart back into them, but a few managed to escape him and continue their chase after Padme.

A blaster bolt slashed his left arm and Anakin gritted his teeth as he grabbed the cart and threw it at IG-8813 up on the roof. He could hear Stormtroopers calling for reinforcements, and knew he had to get out of here and find Padme.

Running down the streets, he tried to sense which direction she had gone when a stun net hit him.

000{{*}}000

Padme held on to the bottom of the speeder until it slowed down enough for her to let go. She landed with an "oof" on her back.

Looking at her surroundings she realized she was in the school district about several streets from the market. She could hide here and find her way back to the Lasara home.

Dusting herself off and seeing no Stormtroopers nearby, she went into the Legislative Youth Program building. Only when she was inside was she finally able to catch her breath.

The hallways were empty with the exception of a few cleaning droids which must have meant classes were still in cession.

She started down the halls quietly.

She stopped when she reached the wall of honor students.

It had been seventeen years since she'd been a student here, and many holopics had been added since then, but she could still find her pic when she had graduated at eleven years old. She couldn't believe how small she had been back then. The robes she wore looked big and baggy on her small frame, despite her mother and grandma's efforts. However, little Padme Naberrie wore a proud smile on her face. It had been a major stepping stone into the political world for Padme.

Looking at the other holopics of honor students who had graduated over the years, Padme found members of the Bibble and Lasara families and many other respective families of Naboo until her eyes landed on the holopics of her grandfather Luke Naberrie and her great-aunt Padme Lydonia. Her grandfather had been nineteen when he had graduated, and her aunt had been seventeen. Padme could remember how proud her family had been when she had graduated at the young age of eleven, the youngest in their family. Yet looking at her aunt and grandfather, Padme realized how young she had truly been when she graduated. The robes fitted them both perfectly, and they seemed so sure of their place in the galaxy. She noticed, looking closer at her aunt's pic the pixie comb in her hair, reminding Padme of her mission.

She tried looking for her aunt's boyfriend"Sheev" among the holopics. Maybe he could help shed some light on this mystery. Unfortunately, while many Sheevs had graduated as honor students over the years, none of them resembled the man with her aunt. He may not have graduated as an honor student. Maybe if she looked at the Program's records…

She heard voices coming around the hallway.

She couldn't risk anybody recognizing her, so she ran to the pair of doors where she remembered the auditorium being there. Opening the door, she found the auditorium dark with a dress rehearsal performing on stage.

Carefully closing the door until there was only a crack, Padme listened for the voices to pass. It was just some students being released from class. Padme let out a breath of relief. She felt exhausted both physically and mentally.

She sat down in one of the auditorium seats to rest.

The stage performers hadn't seem to have noticed her, so she watched them as they acted out the tragic tail between two lovers in the midst of the Gungan Wars. The soldier had snuck away from the war to be with his beloved, an aid to King Jafar I. The story detailed the conflict between the two lovers in their beliefs: her's in wanting to negotiate a peaceful solution with the Gungans, and his on the battlefield.

Both of Padme's grandmothers had taken her to see this play when she was young, and both women had cried when seeing it.

Deciding that it was probably safe to go out now, Padme got up and headed back towards the doors. She paused when she heard Stormtroopers outside communicating. Turning around, she noticed the door across the auditorium leading backstage. If she remembered correctly there was an exit leading outside.

Quickly as she could, she crept down the auditorium. Just when she reached the door backstage, the auditorium doors opened to reveal two Stormtroopers.

"Stop!"

She ran through the door past startled actors and to the exit door.

"Don't let her get away!"

She shut the door and blasted the lock.

"Hey!"

She turned her head and saw two Stormtroopers pointing their blaster at her.

000{{*}}000

Anakin groaned painfully as the volts of the stun net went through him. He looked up through the haze to see Bossk grinning down at him.

"Not bad Jedi. For humans the shock would have knocked them out instantly," he hissed.

Anakin tried to move, but the voltage made it difficult to move his muscles. Stormtroopers surrounded him, Captain Panaka at the head of them. "Thank you for the assistance bounty hunter, but we'll take it from here," Panaka told him as two Stormtroopers moved to intercept Anakin.

"I don't think so," the Trandoshan said, stepping on Anakin.

Anakin grunted, looking where he'd dropped his lightsaber, again.

"My bounty. You get Skywalker when I get paid," Bossk told them.

Panaka looked ready to blow a reactor. Anakin's eyes found his lightsaber several feet away, and was trying to bring it back to him when a hand picked it up.

It was Captain Typho.

"If it is indeed Skywalker you will receive your payment at the palace. If not, you will receive payment either way for capturing a Jedi for us," Typho said to him.

The bounty hunter thought for a moment before stepping off Anakin. The Stormtroopers cuffed him before taking the net off of him. He listened as Typho talked with Panaka. "We'll take him to Divo for interrogation. If he is Skywalker, maybe we can find Olin as well."

"If he is Skywalker, you'll take him straight to the Emperor," Panaka told him. "Understood?"

"Yes, Uncle."

"Get up, Scum. Move!" one of the Stormtroopers ordered Anakin.

Anakin was shoved, surrounded by four Stormtroopers and directed away from the scene.

"Yane leaves you alone for one hour and you get yourself caught," a Stormtrooper muttered next to him.

Anakin whipped his head at the trooper. "Elle?" The trooper was shorter than the average one, but he recognized Elle's presence in the Force. Stretching out with his feelings he could sense Sabe, Sache, and Motee disguised as the other Stormtroopers around him. Typho joined them as they turned the corner.

"What's the plan?" Anakin whispered.

"We're ambushed and you escape," Sabe answered in front of him.

They had reached an archway when Ferus jumped down in front of them. He kicked what must have been Sache into a nearby wall.

"Jedi!" Typho shouted.

"Blast him!" Sabe barked in a manly voice.

Ferus ignited his lightsaber and deflected their shots.

Anakin understood the reason for their performance, and elbowed Motee in the larynx before aiming a kick in Elle's stomach. He turned to Typho and used the Force to grab his lightsaber and cut his binders.

"Sorry about this," Anakin told the Captain.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't hit the teeth. I just got them fixed," Typho warned him.

Anakin grinned. With a swift punch Typho was down. He turned round to see that Ferus had cut through Sabe's blaster and Force pushed her into Motee.

"Let's go."

Anakin ran with Ferus down the streets.

"Will Panaka believe the story?" Anakin asked Ferus.

"We're hoping so. That performance was a spur of the moment idea of Sabe's. They were all at the palace when Panaka received a tip saying that Skywalker was in the market," Ferus explained.

The mole.

Anakin knew it had to be the mole within their group.

"It was the traitor. I know it," Anakin said.

Ferus didn't respond to that, but Anakin knew he agreed with him as they raced down the streets a sense of danger and urgency weighing down on them.

"Let's just get out of here before we run into anymore-"

They turned around a corner, and both men suddenly stopped as a wave of darkness hit them.

"Trouble."

Down the empty street, holding an ignited blood red lightsaber was Malorum.

000{{*}}000

One of the Stormtroopers took the blaster out of Padme's hands and tried to put a pair of binders on her.

"You're coming with us."

"For what?" Padme demanded, as her hands were placed behind her back. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Witnesses saw you helping the Jedi down at the market and fleeing from the scene," the Stormtrooper in front of her said.

"That's absurd! I was trying to run away from him like everyone else!" Padme lied.

"We'll see when Inspector Divo questions you," the Stormtrooper behind her said, locking the binders on her wrists.

She couldn't let them take her in. Inspector Divo would recognize her and turn her in to the Emperor. She'll be used as bait for Anakin and Palpatine will find out about Luke and Leia. She couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't.

She swung around and rammed her knee into the lower half of the Stormtrooper in front of her, knocking him into several trash bins. She tried to fight the other Stormtrooper behind her, but with her hands cuffed behind her back she was at a disadvantage. She kicked, shove, and struggled with everything she had, but the armored Stormtrooper was too strong.

The Stormtrooper she had knocked down had recovered and had joined his partner in holding her down. Padme fought hard, but she realized all she was doing was bruising herself and giving herself a bad headache.

"What is going on?" a voice called out from the end of the alley.

Padme was relieved to see Dorme and Rabe.

"Trouble maker. Nothing to concern yourselves with," the trooper behind Padme told them.

"On the contrary, this is one of my clients you're harassing," Rabe said as she and Dorme stepped closer to them.

"What? With all due respect Madame, this woman was seen fleeing a crime scene-" the Stormtrooper didn't finish his sentence, and his partner didn't have time to react as Dorme and Rabe shot both men down.

Rabe got down and immediately started searching them for the key to Padme's binders.

"Vatie's workplace received a call saying there was a Jedi attack in the market area. Her boss sent her there to cover it. On the way she commed me and Rabe to keep an eye out for you and Anakin," Dorme explained.

Rabe found the key and unlocked Padme's binders. Padme rubbed her wrists as she turned to Dorme and Rabe. "Anakin and I ran into some bounty hunters then Captain Panaka's Stormtroopers. We got seperated."

"Typho commed me saying he and the others had a plan to help Anakin. They'll meet us back at the house," Dorme told her.

They left the alley quickly before anybody else saw them.

"Did Pooja tell you what you wanted to know?" Rabe asked.

"Not exactly," Padme answered. "But I think I know why Malorum wants my aunt's comb: to use it to unlock my aunt's diary."

000{{*}}000

65 bby

" _I love it, Winama. Thank you," Padme thanked Winama when she opened her late Fete present: a beautiful covered diary with a special lock. The diary itself had a beautiful emblem on the front of the brown leather covering, a red flower in bloom, and in the center of it was the lock where a special jewel would fit and unlock the diary._

 _Winama smiled at Padme. "I had hoped you would like it. I had ordered it before Fete, but ever since the Trade Federation came, shipping has been sketchy. I thought you would like something special to write all your thoughts down, and the lock is designed specially for the jewel in your pixie comb to fit and unlock it," Winama explained._

 _Padme took out her comb and fixed the jewel into the lock. She heard the lock scan the jewel before it allowed her to twist it and the lock popped open._

" _Wow! That's amazing. Does it scan for specific minerals?" Padme asked as she looked closer at the lock._

" _It's programmed to unlock specifically with rubies like the one in your comb. An old friend of mine made it because the Republic thought his ideas were too expensive," Winama explained._

" _Well, it's amazing all the same," Padme said, still in awe of the incredible gift she received. It was amazing even if it was a little excessive for a diary. Although, she could understand some politicians wanting to keep a tight lock on their most private thoughts._

 _She looked up at the chrono to see that her morning class would be starting in an hour. "I better get going. Thank you so much Winama," Padme thanked her as she gave her a hug._

" _You're welcome, Padme. After this semester you'll be done with your internship and become a real politician," Winama said._

 _Padme smiled as she grabbed her bag and stepped out on her way to class. Winama was right. After this semester Padme will have graduated from the Legislative Youth Program and become an actual aid in the palace. She was both nervous and excited for it._

 _Ryoo had started taking evening classes on business this semester to finish her business degree, and the Naberries helped by watching Jobal for her, and Padme helped her with her studying when she could. Luckily, Ryoo would only have to attend classes until the end of that year._

 _Padme reached the program and headed towards her class, looking forward to it for a number of reasons._

 _Although Research was intended to have a lot of work in it, it would be one of those classes that prepared her for political life. Another reason was because Sheev was in it as well. Since the two weeks after the New Year and the kiss something had shifted between them. Padme wasn't certain yet if it was a good change, but for some reason she felt hope for the new year._

 _She entered the classroom and found a seat next to Sio Bibble. "How much longer do you have here?" she asked him._

 _Despite his young age, Sio was one of the most advanced and promising students in the program. "I take a couple more classes in the fall semester, I'll be qualified to become an Apprentice Legislator," Sio answered._

 _Padme smiled. She had been talking to Councilor Tie Bibble since the new year to know how proud he and his family were of his nephew. She wouldn't be surprised if he became king, governor, or senator one day. She hoped she herself would get far and make a difference for the people of Naboo._

 _Sheev came in and took a seat behind her. Before he did so, he winked at her as he passed by, and Padme felt herself blush a little. She didn't know where they stand in yet: as friends or lovers? It was so confusing._

 _She didn't have time to ponder further when the professor came in and began to teach._

 _As she took her notes she felt a tap on her shoulder. She found a scrap of folded flimsi on it and quickly took it to see what it said._

" _Will you be at the Council dinner tonight?" it asked._

 _She took a quick glance behind her at Sheev who was writing his notes down like a good student. He looked under his eyelids at her with his blue eyes that seemed to pierce into her soul._

 _Padme quickly turned back to her notes before the professor saw her. What was she doing? She was a good girl who didn't pass notes under the teacher's , she couldn't help but like the thrill it gave her. Pooja did say that she needed to live a little, so why not?_

 _She wrote down her response quickly. "Luke and Winama will be there, and knowing Lady Dragon she'll need me there to take notes for her."_

 _She reached behind her as if she was stretching and dropped the note on his desk._

 _The dinner tonight would most likely be about the negotiations with the Trade Federation. Luke sometimes took Winama with him to these dinners as did many other council members with their spouses so that there would be a lighter air and more socialization at these dinners. Padme would be there to take notes for Lady Veruna as the woman tended to get drunk at these affairs._

 _She felt another tap on her shoulder and found another flimsi note._

" _What'll you be wearing?"_

 _She felt her cheeks blush a bit. She was still in mourning for her mother for another month, and was still wearing black and lavender. Winama was bound to have something nice and appropriate to wear in her shop that she could borrow._

 _She wrote back to him. 'Something pretty. You'll see."_

 _She all of a sudden felt very excited for the dinner tonight._

000{{*}}000

 _She was so frustrated._

 _She had tried on several black and lavender dresses but none of them had felt right. For some reason she felt the need to shock Sheev like she had at the New Year Mask, but she couldn't be seen as a bimbo to the Queen and Royal Council either. The dresses she had tried either made her look like a Shirayan priestess or a slut like Regina Costil._

 _A knock sounded on the bedroom door. "Who is it?"_

" _It's me," Ryoo's voice answered._

 _Padme threw on a dressing gown over her shift before letting her sister in. "I thought you were getting ready for class?"_

" _I have another hour before I head out. I just got off the comm with Ono's parents so Ruwee and Jobal were okay to spend some time at their house until I get them after class," Ryoo explained to Padme. She looked at all the dresses Padme had gathered on top of her bed. "Winama told me you were looking for something nice to wear at dinner tonight. Does this have anything to do with Sheev Palpatine?" she asked._

 _Padme glared at her older sister._

 _Ryoo just grinned at her little sister._

 _Padme sighed. "Nothing feels right. I want to look pretty but professional."_

 _Ryoo hummed. "I think I might have something that could work." She took Padme to her room._

 _Two hours later, Padme tried not to feel self-conscious as she entered the palace through the servants' entrance. She had hung up and was trying to ignore everyone gawking at her as she made her way to Lady Veruna's chambers with her head held high. Her sister had loaned her one of her black dresses she had gotten for Fete. It had a modest cut, but short sleeves and the fabric hugged Padme's figure comfortably. She wore black gloves that went passed her elbows with a red silk sash tied around her waist. For jewelry she wore a ruby brooch with gold trimming on a red ribbon around her neck. When she saw herself in the mirror back home, Padme had thought that she looked amazing. Now, she wondered if she should have stuck with the priestess look._

 _She made it to the Queen's floor when she heard raised voices coming from Lady Veruna's chambers. Ars Veruna came storming out of them, not even glancing at Padme as he passed her. Her eyes followed him until he disappeared into the turbolift before heading her way to Lady Veruna's chambers. She knocked on the door. She wasn't surprised to hear the harsh "What?!" from Lady Veruna. What did surprise her were the tears she heard in it._

" _It's Padme Lydonia, My Lady," Padme answered._

 _A pause, and then Veruna said, "Come in Lydonia."_

 _She slid the door open. Lady Veruna had her back to her, but her shoulders were shaking. Padme decided to give her a few moments to collect herself before speaking._

" _Would you like me to fetch one of your handmaidens for you? Or would you like-"_

" _I can finish getting myself ready! Thank you!" Lady Veruna snapped._

 _Padme closed her mouth. She was silent as Lady Veruna reapplied her makeup. As she did so Padme saw in the reflection of her mirror her red rimmed eyes, and it startled her to realize that the Lady Veruna had been crying. What could Ars and Eirtae have argued about that would cause her to cry?_

 _When she finished applying her makeup, Lady Veruna stood regally that you never would have guessed that she had been crying. Padme followed her dutifully out of her chambers and towards the dining hall._

 _These dinners happened about once or twice a month, usually so the Queen and Royal Council could socialize more outside the throne room, but talk still lead to politics eventually. Padme always went to these because Lady Veruna had a habit of drinking excessively, and ever since Padme began interning under her, Lady Veruna used her to collect any notes she had missed during dinner, and what people had said about her while she was intoxicated. Since she started doing this, Padme had been amazed at how much people would say while Lady Veruna was drunk and ignored Padme._

 _They entered the dining hall to find half of the seats at the long table filled with council members and their spouses. Near the head of the table where the Queen sat were Luke, Winama, and Tie Bibble. Farther along the table Padme saw Reggie and Regina Costil sitting next to their older brother Naul and his wife Lille and her brother Councilor Excenil. Lady Veruna and Padme were seated near Luke, Tie, and the council members most loyal to the Queen. As soon as they were seated talk immediately turned to the Trade Federation._

" _The prices they are asking for our plasma is outrageous!" Tie exclaimed. Most people at the table agreed with him._

" _The Queen hasn't managed to talk the Trade Federation out of trading. Soon they will go to Damask Holdings and no one will wish to trade with us," Councilor Excenil announced._

" _Don't be so dramatic!" Lady Veruna scolded him. "The Trade Federation is run by a bunch of spineless fools who hide behind their droids. Damask Holdings has better sense than to work with them."_

" _Magister Hugo Damask isn't above using their foolishness to his advantage," Luke reminded her. "He knows how they think and how to manipulate them into his bidding."_

" _So what can be done?" Lille asked._

" _Aren't you all overreacting to the situation?"_

 _Everybody turned their heads to see Bon Tapalo enter the dining hall with a noblewoman Padme didn't recognize on his arm. If looks could kill Padme would bet Lady Veruna's scowl would have butchered Tapalo and his date on the spot. Behind them, by himself was Ars Veruna with a deep frown on his face._

" _Overreacting?!" Luke practically shouted, standing up out of his seat, despite his wife's attempts to stop him. "Billions of Naboo lives could very well depend on this discussion in whether or not to agree in establishing trade with the Trade Federation."_

 _Bon Tapalo raised an eyebrow. "I'm very well aware of the impact this agreement will have on not just Naboo's economy and citizens, but future generations as well. Which is why we must consider this decision carefully instead of stalling as the Queen has been doing."_

" _How dare you!" Padme shouted at him, standing up from her seat as well._

 _Silence filled the hall with a heavy curtain of tension on all its inhabitants. It was Naul Costil who broke it._

" _The young lady is right. You go too far in questioning our Queen's judgement," he told Tapalo._

 _Tapalo bowed his head respectively to everyone. "Forgive me, Councilor Naberrie, young Miss. I meant no disrespect to Her Royal Highness; only concern for our planet's future stability."_

 _Padme sat back down in her seat, focusing her attention on her plate. She could feel her cheeks reddening in embarrassment for her outburst, and from the corner of her eye she noticed the same with Luke. his face was flushed with anger and shame for allowing Tapalo to bait him and lose his temper in front of half of the Royal Council._

 _After Tapalo, his date, and Ars Veruna sat down, Regina spoke, "Do you believe Councilor Tapalo that we should agree to the Trade Federation's demands and pay our miners less than what they deserve?"_

" _We're not saying that," Veruna objected. "We believe that in time as demand for our plasma goes up we can raise the selling prices for our plasma."_

" _You're both fools to think the Trade Federation will ever agree to that," Reggie told him._

" _Big fools indeed."_

 _Cosinga Palpatine entered the dining hall, his wife Lady Dreann Palpatine at his arm, and their eldest son Sheev behind them. They sat across from Padme and Lady Veruna. Padme's eyes meet Sheev's and he winked at her. She felt herself blush a little._

 _Within the next several minutes the rest of the dinner party came in. Bon Tapalo's brother Governor Toun Tapalo and his wife Mate came in followed by Secretary Bowen then Senator Jeze Maddox wit President Tolemi Cesate of the Refugee Relief Movement, and finally Princess Viola Blantyre of Theed._

 _The last person caught Padme's attention. Princess Blantyre was the younger sister of Captain Blantyre of the palace guard and around the same age as Padme, and had been elected at the age fourteen a year-and-a-half ago. When Padme had first seen her, interning under Lady Veruna she had seen the strong and confident girl expected of a Princess of Theed and sister to a guard captain. However, tonight she looked shaken up even though she tried to mask it from everyone, but Padme could see her red rimmed eyes like she had been crying, her unsteady steps as she walked, and the haunted expression in her eyes. What had happened to her?_

 _Before she could contemplate further, Captain Blantyre came into the hall to announce the Queen in._

" _Her Royal Highness Queen Celestine."_

 _Everyone rose from their seats as the Queen entered, followed by her entourage of handmaidens and bodyguards. Despite the heavy gown and elaborate headdress, Celestine seemed to float across the room with head held high, impressing Padme who sometimes had to worry about tripping over her feet in the simplest dresses._

 _When the Queen reached her seat at the head of the table she motioned everyone to sit down. Once they returned to their seats, serving droids came and delivered the first course of the meal: pea soup._

 _As Padme sipped her soup she kept her ears open to the conversations around her. Because the Queen was now present any talk about the Trade Federation and Damask Holdings was put on hold, and nobody had drank enough blossom wine to loosen their tongues yet. For now polite conversation was focused on families and businesses._

 _Padme looked up from her dish and met the blue eyes of Sheev Palpatine once again. He smiled at her, and Padme returned it. However, when the droids set out the second course of goober fish she realized Cosinga Palpatine had noticed the exchange._

" _So Miss Lydonia, where exactly does your family reside?" he asked in a casual manner, but Padme could feel his gaze sizing her up. Sheev was glaring at his father, and Padme felt Lady Palpatine's eyes on her as she remained silent._

" _Up in the village of Claines. My family has lived there since the Gungan Wars, and are respected members of the community," she told him proudly. He may be a sorry excuse for a noble, husband, and father, but she would not let him make her feel ashamed of where she come from._

" _Claines? Interesting. How is it you came to know the Naberries?"_

 _Padme knew he was trying to undermine her in front of the Royal Court so she had to be careful with what she said. Some nobles looked down on peasants who were only able to come into politics because of scholarships._

" _We've been friends for a long time," Padme told him honestly._

 _It was the truth. Winama and Ryoo had been friends since childhood, and when Winama married Luke he became a friend to them as well._

 _Palpatine nodded, frowning a bit. "I see."_

 _Nothing else was said the rest of the course as they finished and moved on to the next. With each course, the mood seemed to become more laxed the more wine people drank. Padme looked around the dining hall during the final course of dessert which consisted of surra fruit and shaak milk cheese._

 _The Queen's guards and handmaidens surrounded the area around the table, keeping an eye out on everyone. Captain Blantyre kept his eyes on the Queen. He was a good looking man in his late twenties with a strong chin and hazel eyes like his sister's. Something about his gaze intrigued Padme. She had seen the way guards look over the people they guarded and protected, but she was pretty sure they didn't look at them the same way lovers looked at one another. Sure, she wasn't experienced in the field of romance, but she had seen people look at someone as if they were their whole existence, and that's exactly the way Captain Blantyre was looking at Queen Celestine. She wondered what it would be like if someone loved her like that._

 _After finishing with dessert the Queen ended the dinner by leading everyone into one of the palace parlors for cafe. Padme hadn't even been in there for half an hour when she felt the need for some fresh air, not able to take any more of Lady Tapalo's prattling or Senator Maddox's snarkiness. Lady Veruna was actually more sober once she drank some cafe and ate a few crumpets, so Padme felt confident in leaving her while she got some fresh air._

 _The palace halls were dark and empty aside from the occasional guard patrolling them. In the dark the halls looked intimidating, but impressive all the same. After interning here for several months, Padme no longer felt like she could easily get lost in these halls._

 _She was contemplating on going to the palace's greenhouse when she heard voices ahead around the corner coming towards her. The voices seemed angry, and Padme did not want to be caught in an awkward, compromising position so she hid behind one of the pillars._

 _Both arguing voices sounded male, and Padme was a little surprise to see that it was Ars Veruna and Reggie Costil._

" _Don't turn your back on to me Costil!" she heard from Veruna. She thought he must have grabbed Costil because both men stopped right next to her pillar._

 _She covered her mouth to hide the sound of her breathing and was glad for once that she was wearing black._

" _This is none of your concern, Ars," Costil hissed at him._

" _It is when it's my credits you're borrowing!" Veruna shot back._

 _Padme's eyes widened a bit. What was this all about?_

" _I promised you I would pay it back as soon as I was able to," Costil said to him. "Don't push me because I'll push back."_

 _Veruna laughed coldly._

 _Padme felt extremely uncomfortable with this. Costil was borrowing credits off of Veruna? For what?_

" _How are you going to do that? Use my mother against me?" Veruna demanded."Half of the court already knows she's been whoring herself with Bon."_

" _No, but I'm sure your mystery girl wouldn't mind giving me a hand. How old is she? Fifteen? Sixteen? You like the younger crowds," Costil shout back._

 _There was silence and Padme was glad that she had covered her mouth otherwise they would have heard her gasp. Ars Veruna was seeing a teenager? He had to be thirty years old. The legal age on Naboo was more strict than other planets at the age of twenty-one instead of seventeen, but if word got out that Ars Veruna was sleeping with a teenager, his reputation would not only be ruined, he could be arrested for child molestation. Who was the poor girl he was doing this to?_

 _Veruna seemed to be seething. "Don't overplay your hand, Reggie. You forget I could tell Naul, Regina, and even Palpatine about your gambling sprees. I doubt they'd be willing to bail you out."_

 _A silent pause._

 _Padme couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Costil have such a huge gambling debt he was desperate to hide it from his siblings and political partner?_

 _She heard him take a deep breath. "I just need a little more time. As soon as I'm able to I'll pay you back. Just don't say anything to them."_

 _They walked away, leaving Padme alone in the dark once more. Padme was stoned shock at what she had just heard. Veruna was having an affair with an underage person, and Costil had such a gambling debt he was so desperate to hide he let him get away with it. While she knew the gambling wasn't as severe as having sex with a minor it could be catastrophic if it was illegal. She didn't know how long she stood there in the dark, thoughts of what she had just heard going through her head._

" _Padme?"_

 _A small shriek escaped her as she spun around, had on her racing heart. Relief instantly filled her when she realized that it was only Sheev. In the darkness she could tell the concern look on his face._

" _Are you alright?" he asked._

" _Y-Yeah," she answered a little shaky. She cleared her throat and said a little more confidently, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just… I thought I was all alone here."_

 _She didn't know why she didn't tell him. After all there were many scandals here in court that he must have heard of, but if she told him he'd probably think she was being silly._

 _Sheev didn't look like he believed her, but she was grateful that he didn't press her._

" _How did you find me?" she asked him._

" _One of the Queen's handmaidens named Pooja told me you had headed in this direction and I followed the rest," he answered with a shrug. "The night's getting late, and I thought I'd take you home._

 _Padme smiled. "I'd like that, thank you."_

 _After grabbing her cloak, Sheev took Padme to his speeder his father had gotten him._

" _Hang on tight," he told her with a grin._

 _Padme shrieked and laughed as they flew through the air and streets of Theed. Exhilaration raced through her veins as Sheev laughed along with her. However, despite the thrill and fun she was having, she couldn't forget the things she had heard that night. She had to tell someone, but who?_

000{{*}}000

 **Whew! That all took longer to type out than I thought. I hope I peeked everyone's interest again. Let me know how all you feel about this chapter. Finals are coming so I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be up.**

 **I'm so pumped up for the Solo movie coming out next month, and the new Jurassic World the month after!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, I'm alive, and I haven't given up on this. I've just been dealing with the biggest writer's block you wouldn't believe, and I've been busy with graduation and my new job. I'll admit I was a little nervous in getting back to writing this. It took me a few weeks to write this chapter out. I hope you guys will like it. Fair warning: I'm still not good at writing action scenes. Also, for those of you who get confuse over which Padme I'm talking about: in present tense I'm going to try to refer the older Padme as Lydonia, but in flashbacks she'll be referring herself as Padme. As for the Panakas: I'm going to have the older Panaka referred as Lieutenant, Captain Quarsh Panaka as Panaka, and Captain Typho as just Typho in case anyone gets confused on that.**

 **Chapter 10**

Why did these things always happen to Anakin? That's a question everyone had asked for as long as Anakin could remember. Just when he manages to escape one danger another one follows. That's what was going through Anakin's mind as he and Ferus fought Malorum in the streets of Theed before the battle moved up to the rooftops.

Because the roofs were built slanted, it made fighting Malorum much more difficult as Anakin worked to maintain his balance while fighting. Ferus seemed to fair better than Anakin did because he pressed his attack against Malorum. Anakin could sense the onlookers watching from below. He could sense their fear and awe at this spectacular fight of lightsabers as the men moved as if in a choreographed dance. However, this death defying dance was nowhere as easy as it seemed to be from down below as Anakin tried to figure a way for him and Ferus to get out of this alive.

This Malorum was good, better than Anakin had given him credit in the beginning. While Anakin and Ferus struggled, this guy seemed to balance himself as if he was made of air. Definitely on the same level as Ventress.

"You know," Malorum said as he blocked a strike from Anakin on his right. "My spy was the one to inform me of your little trip in this sector." He talked as if he were discussing the weather.

While Anakin had suspected it, to have it confirmed was another thing entirely that it nearly cost him his balance. He tried to center himself, calling on the Force to keep himself from falling and continue the battle. Maybe if they kept him talking they could discover more.

Ferus obviously had the same idea. "Why all this? For a comb? The Emperor doesn't have enough for it."

Anakin tried to cut Malorum off, but it seemed that whatever brashness the younger man had the other day was gone as he quickly moved from Anakin's sneak attack.

"Same reason Ryoo Thule had to die: to get everyone out into the light. Two birds, one stone."

He was toying with them Anakin realized. They had to get out of here before the Stormtroopers or bounty hunters caught up. He caught a glimpse of Ferus' face and saw the same realization. They had to find a way to escape, but how? By now every street surrounding them would be filled with Stormtroopers. His arm throbbed from that blaster bolt, and he knew Ferus' strength was waning the longer he continued.

Suddenly, Malorum made a swipe at Ferus' legs and he barely managed to move out of the way before he lost his footing and began to fall off the roof. On instinct, Anakin reached out with the Force to stop him before he completely fell off. Unfortunately, Malorum took the opportunity to swing at Anakin's neck. It was so close Anakin could feel the heat of Malorum's red lightsaber mere inches from his face where his own lightsaber blocked. He was forced to let go of Ferus, and he could see him holding desperate to the edge of the roof. Anakin bent backwards, letting Malorum's lightsaber slide off his. Somehow, he managed to retain his balance as he turned to face Malorum again. He could see Ferus regaining his footing before coming back to join the fight. Seeing the coming of his other opponent, Malorum quickly moved to block his attack, but Anakin was just as quick to slash his leg. Malorum screamed in pain, and he almost lost his balance, but surprisingly didn't. Hand over his wound, he glared at them with hatred burning in his eyes.

Anakin didn't expect the fierce Force shove, and neither did Ferus until they were flying off the roof at terrifying speed. Anakin felt his body land on a canopy, ripping through it before he landed in crates of fruit, followed by Ferus. Pain slammed through Anakin and he was sticky all over, but he was alive and so was Ferus. He could hear people screaming around him before he got up shakily on his feet. Ferus seemed to be better than him, grabbing his arm before dragging him away from the scene, shoving past terrified pedestrians before ducking into alleyways.

Now that he had mostly recovered from his fall, Anakin lead the way, feeling the Force guide him. He couldn't remember the exact way to the Lasara home, but if they could hide from the Imperials for just a little-

"Ani!"

All of a sudden Anakin stopped with Ferus nearly colliding against him. On his right where a sewer lid had been removed was the last person Anakin had ever expected to see again. "Jar Jar?"

The Gungan representative was motioning him to come. "Yousa hurry. Dey not find yousa in da sewa."

The event was so bizarre, but Anakin didn't have time to ponder before he was climbing in after Jar Jar with Ferus following him before sealing up the sewer. The three of them were still as they heard footsteps running above them before it was quiet again.

Jar Jar pulled out a glowrod, and for the first time, Anakin saw the happy Gungan he remembered as a boy. "Mesa so smilen to seein yousa!"

Anakin found himself smiling too. "Good to see you too, Jar Jar."

000{{*}}000

"Diary?" Dorme repeated.

They were hiding in Rabe's apartment above her dance studio. Rabe's husband must have been working at the palace which explained the emptiness in it. After changing into some fresh clothes, Padme had settled at Rabe's kitchen table with a cup of tea. Motee had commed them quickly to let them know that Anakin had escaped with Ferus, and they had passed the message that Padme had been found and was safe.

Now after realizing what Pooja had meant, Padme had discussed her theory with Rabe and Dorme. "Yes, I can't believe I didn't think about it before. It's so obvious now. When I became Princess of Theed my Grandma Winama gave me a diary to write down all my thoughts and told me that most politicians had one, including my grandfather and my great-aunt Padme. The first time my Grandmamma Ryoo showed me my aunt's comb, she admitted that my aunt used it to unlock her own diary. What better place to record secrets than your own diary?" Padme asked them. She could see her former handmaidens were skeptical, but the idea was plausible. Padme continued, "Before the election between Bon Tapolo and Reggie Costil, Queen Celestine, her council, and her security guards were killed in a bomb explosion."

Rabe and Dorme both nodded, remembering their history lessons. It had been one of Naboo's darkest events since the Gungan Wars until the Blockade, and what made it nightmarish was that nobody knew who did it. Theories had been made for decades with no proof as to who did it.

"My grandfather, Luke Naberrie and my great-aunt Padme Lydonia were among the victims killed in the bombing. Around that time my Grandmamma may have assumed the diary had been destroyed in it, but now…"

"You think it wasn't," Rabe finished for her.

Padme nodded. "Yes, I believe my great-aunt may have hidden it before her death, and now that I think about it, I think Lieutenant Panaka might know where it is, or at least some idea."

"Panaka?" Dorme asked, surprised. "Our Captain Panaka's father? Gre-Captain Typho's grandfather?"

"He was good friends with my great-aunt before she died. Maybe she entrusted him with it incase something happened to her, or maybe Pooja, and the Lieutenant may have found out during one of Pooja's memory lapses," Padme explained.

"But why would Palpatine wait till now to bring it all up?" Rabe asked.

Padme thought for a minute, her mind coming up with all kinds of different theories. She remembered Pooja telling her that her aunt knew secrets that could bring down the greatest families of Naboo. The Palpatines had been a noble family for as long as history could remember. Some said that they were possibly descended from the first royal family. Had her aunt known a secret so horrible it could ruin Palpatine even today? Maybe she was over speculating. Maybe Palpatine wanted her aunt's diary to control the families of Naboo. Maybe it was both. One thing was for certain, she could not let Palpatine get his hands on that diary.

She debated her theories with Rabe and Dorme. Both of them were uncertain that Palpatine would go to such trouble, but knowing from experience that a lot of Padme's ideas ended up being correct.

Her mind made up, Padme turned to Rabe. "Do you still have those special brooches from the old days?"

The brooches were recording devices Padme had used during her time as queen. When her terms had ended, each of her primary handmaidens had kept one or two for their services. The brooch Rabe had kept was a water sprite with blue and green gems, but behind it was a tiny device that would allow Padme to record what she needed it to.

With her new disguise of a thick, dark blue cloak, Padme, Rabe, and Dorme headed towards their destination. Padme had looked up Lieutenant Panaka's address to find him living along the edges of the Solleu River where he had been living on his own since his wife passed away. It surprised her, but then she remembered the stories Captain Panaka and Typho had told her of him. He had been caught in the bombing that had killed Queen Celestine and so many others, and had been one of the very few guards that had barely survived. It had been one of Padme's greatest fears during her years as queen and senator when her guards and handmaidens had sworn to protect her with their lives at any cost. If they didn't die in their line of duty, they could have been injured to the point of disability like Lieutenant Panaka and Pooja. How could Padme continue to live with that on her conscious?

Despite the Lieutenant's actions at her grandmamma's funeral the other day, Padme couldn't assume that the Lieutenant would automatically help her. After all, despite the years his son and grandson had served her, she had never spoken to him face to face, but she didn't believe he would turn her over to the Emperor.

The house that the Lieutenant lived in was nice, despite the overgrown weeds, and the need for a fresh layer of paint. Naboo made certain that all its veterans were well taken care of and provided for.

Padme was bracing herself to go up to the door when Rabe grabbed her arm. "Our Captain Panaka," she whispered.

Sure enough, Padme saw Captain Quarsh Panaka making his way towards the house from the east sidewalk. He hadn't noticed them yet, so Padme, Dorme, and Rabe quickly hid in the overgrown shrubs next to the house. Through the branches, Padme watched as Panaka made his way up the steps and rung the door chimes. He waited for a minute then rung again. There was no answer. Next, he started knocking on the door with his fist. Still no answer. Padme watched Panaka's expression become annoyed and angry before beating on the door much harder.

"GO AWAY!" a voice Padme could only believe to be the Lieutenant's roared from inside.

"Father! Open up!" Panaka yelled.

"I have no son! Get the kriffing hells off my property and go back to your master!"

Padme and her friends looked at each other in surprise.

"Father, I would prefer not to have this conversation outside where the whole neighborhood can hear. So let me in or I'll blast my way in!" Panaka threatened.

It took a couple of minutes, but then Panaka was let in.

Padme turned to Rabe. "Help me up." Getting on her shoulders, Padme peeked through the window to find the Lieutenant sitting beside a fire. She noticed empty bottles of Corellian whiskey beside him, and realized that he was most likely grunk. Panaka seemed to be yelling at him over something. Taking out her brooch, she pressed it against the window glass and was able to hear what was being said.

"-not even 1500 hours and you're drunk off your ass! What's worse is your behavior yesterday in front of the Emperor himself!" Panaka yelled at his father. "I am about to become Governor of the Chommell Sector, and I cannot allow my own father to behave treasonously!"

Padme flinched as she listened. What was this about Panaka becoming governor? In the last months of the Republic, the Chancellor had planned to appoint governors to oversee all star systems in the Republic. Listening to Panaka right now made Padme grateful that she and her friends had hidden themselves from Panaka. She watched as the Lieutenant got up to his feet, stumbling a bit. Something seemed off.

"Governor? I suppose that should make me proud: Quarsh Panaka, Captain of the Guard, servant of Naboo bought by the power of one man," the Lieutenant slurred.

"Watch where you speak, Father. This is no longer a Republic, and if you continue this behavior, you have an excellent chance of being arrested and ruining our entire family all because of your idiotic opinions," Panaka warned.

Padme watched as the Lieutenant leaned into Panaka's face, the latter wincing probably from the smell of alcohol.

"At least I have opinions," the Lieutenant rebuked his son. "I am not some puppet believing whatever the top dog tells me."

Padme saw Panaka tremble with a rage he could barely contain.

"Think, Father. Loyalty as a family makes our fates intertwined, surely you can see that," he hissed.

"See?" the Lieutenant scoffed. He chuckled bitterly. "I am an old ruin. I don't see as well as I did." He turned away from Panaka and leaned on the fireplace. "Go back to your Emperor, boy. From what I hear, he needs you to catch a couple of "rogue" Jedi again."

Padme watched Panaka clench his fists before he took a step towards his father. "You may have been a renowned palace guard back in the day, but don't you forget: I can put you in the same institution your friend Pooja Janren is in."

Padme saw the older Panaka froze stiff at his son's threat.

"Goodday, Father." With that, Panaka made his way out the door.

Padme hurriedly climbed off Rabe's shoulders, and the three women hid in the shrubs just as Panaka came outside. They held their breaths as they watched Panaka through the branches leave the property. They waited a couple of minutes after he left before they finally sagged in relief.

That is, until the window above them shattered, spraying pieces of glass onto them.

It was so sudden and unexpected, a startled gasp escaped Padme and a small shriek from both Dorme and Rabe. Padme looked and saw one of the whiskey bottles lying in the dead grass a few feet from the shrub she hid in.

"Who's there?!" the angry voice of Lieutenant Panaka shouted.

 _Oh no._ Padme froze. He had to have heard them. She glanced at Rabe and Dorme and saw the same fear she herself felt. They were lucky that the shrubs were overgrown that they hid them from view, but if the Lieutenant looked closer he would be able to make them out from where he stood.

"Show yourself!" the harsh yells contained no slur Padme noticed. She didn't think the old guard was as drunk as Panaka had believed him to be. She risked looking up and saw him holding a blaster, his eyes scanning the overgrown landscape of his yard. She felt a tug on her sleeve, and turned to Dorme. Her former handmaiden's expression showed fear and a desperation to get out of here.

"You have ten seconds to reveal yourself before I start blasting!" his threat shocked Padme, but Dorme's hand kept her from jumping.

"Ten. Nine. Eight."

"Padme, he really will shoot us," Dorme whispered urgently.

"Seven. Six."

Padme couldn't think fast enough. Time was running out, and she needed answers.

"Five. Four."

Who knows if she'll get another chance.

"Three. Two. O-"

"Wait!" She tore out of Dorme's grasp and flung herself out of the brush, and into the Lieutenant's view. "Wait," she gasped, picking herself up and holding her hands out to show that she meant no harm.

The Lieutenant, whom seconds ago was filled to the brim with furry was now staring at her like she was an apparition. His mouth was agape, and his eyes looked as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Pa-Padme?"

The hood of her disguise was still up, covering her from all outsiders, but with Padme looking up at him, he had a clear view of her face. Padme knew it was risky, even borderline stupid, but she hoped that it was worth it.

"Lieutenant Panaka,"she spoke in the voice she had developed in her years of the senate, clear and strong. "I am so sorry to trespass like this, but I am in dire need of your help. Please, let me and my friends some inside."

At this, Dorme and Rabe crawled out from the brush and stood at her sides. This seemed to shake the Lieutenant out of his stupor. He lowered his blaster, but he looked at them with suspension. Given the burned scars on his face it was quite intimidating, but Padme refused to be scared, meeting his gaze unflinchingly. Finally, the Lieutenant sighed, turning his blaster off and hoisting it on his side.

"Get in here. Stormtroopers will be patrolling this area soon."

It was late afternoon, and the sun was beginning to set. Padme, Rabe, and Dorme hurried into the Lieutenant's home, with Padme hoping that the risk would be worth it.

000{{*}}000

65 BBY

 _Spring was coming. Padme Lydonia could feel. When she was young she loved all the flowers that would bloom everywhere. Their sweet smell filling the air. It was a season of rebirth and new beginnings. However, that wasn't what Padme was feeling right now._

 _She was sitting at the window seat in the Naberrie's front parlor above Winama's shop, looking out at the city of Theed. It was night time, but Padme couldn't sleep. She hadn't been the only one earlier though. Jobal had come down earlier after having a nightmare about her father. She had fallen asleep on Padme's lap, and Padme still brushed her hair with her fingers. It was a soothing task, but Padme's thoughts were on the dinner she had attended two weeks ago._

 _Veruna and Costil's confrontation repeated itself for the thousandth time._

 _Costil's gamlbling._

 _Veruna's secret affair._

 _Padme knew that she shouldn't have been surprised. After all these months of interning at the palace, Padme had been privy to many things the people of Naboo would find scandalous and abhorrent. However, something told her that the things she had heard that night were more than just habits both men wished to keep hidden._

 _Costil admitted to borrowing credits off of Veruna, his political enemy. Did he have such gambling debts he would resort to other people as well?_

 _And Veruna? Costil accused him of having an affair with a young girl, a teenager. On Naboo, while the people elected those as young as preteens, their legality age was much stricter than many star systems in the Republic. On Naboo, while children could vote as young as eleven, based on their merit and intellectual development, the youth became fully independent of their parents or guardians at twenty-one. It was a strict and outdated law. Some of the Naboo were even considering lowering the age, but not yet. If Veruna was having an affair with a young woman while she was under the protection of her parents or guardians, he would be arrested for rape, and the poor girl ruined in Naboo society._

 _It wasn't just the confrontation between Costil and Veruna. Since that night, it seemed as if a veil had been torn off of Padme. She recognized the smallest hints and it disgusted her of the amount of lies and corruption that infiltrated the Queen's court and the families of its members. It was heartbreaking._

 _Padme looked down at Jobal, her sweet and innocent niece. Just a few days ago Jobal and Ruwee announced to their families their plans to join the Refugee Relief Movement upon finishing the school year. Luke and Winama were both proud, and Ryoo, while she seemed hesitant to let her only child leave her so soon, was also proud of her. The two children seemed so happy and certain of their futures, while Padme struggled with her own._

 _Padme found herself thinking and wondering if she should quit her internship and pursue a different career. Maybe she could become a historian, an artist, or maybe a teacher. Maybe she should join Jobal and Ruwee in the Relief Group. After all, she would be helping people directly and make a difference in their lives instead of tiptoeing her way around politics. It wasn't the first time these thoughts had entered Padme's mind. It made her feel guilty when she remembered all the sacrifices her parents had made for her to have this opportunity, but how could she continue like this? Feeling as if the weight of the stars was on her. She missed her mother, and she missed the way her father used to be. She could use their support right now._

 _She heard the_ tap tap _of silk slippers on the floor. She turned her head to see Ryoo walking down the hall in her blue dressing gown, her dark hair braided over her shoulder. She walked until she was right in front of Padme._

" _Dreams again?" she asked, looking down at Jobal._

" _Yeah."_

 _Ryoo sighed, taking the other side of the window seat. She looked down at her daughter, a soft but sad look in her gray eyes. Ryoo had always been a great beauty for as long as Padme could remember, but now she looked like a sad and tragic one._

" _And you? Have you been dealing with dreams?" Padme asked Ryoo._

 _Her sister looked out the window at the Naboo moon as it shone on the sleeping city of Theed. "I keep expecting to wake up and see him next to me," Ryoo whispered._

 _Jon Thule._

 _Padme was too young to remember their courtship, but she could remember their wedding day. She could remember how beautiful and happy her sister was dressed in her wedding gown with lorixa blossoms arranged in her hair. She could remember how handsome Jon was and how nervous and excited he was as he waited for her sister to walk down the aisle. It was a fairytale wedding like the ones her mother and Mammy use to tell Padme. With a love like that, Padme could only imagine the pain Ryoo was going through on top of losing their mother, and dealing with their father's unstable mind._

 _Padme held out her hand, and Ryoo tookit, squeezing it gently._

" _Thank you, Padme. I don't think I would have been able to get this far without your help."_

 _Padme could feel tears building without her consent and she turned her head so that her sister wouldn't see the guilt in her eyes. She closed them and swallowed before speaking again. "I'm happy to help," she said, but her words tasted like ash._

 _Ryoo frowned. "Padme, is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything."_

 _Could she? The things Padme would hear in court… she knew that if anyone was aware of what she knew she would have powerful enemies that could ruin her. Not just her, but her family and friends. How could she burden her sister with those fears?_

" _It's nothing," she lied. Already she could feel shame building in her, but months of practicing her politician's face showed nothing. "It's just some of the work in court that's overwhelming. Maybe I'm just tired."_

" _Or you're feeling burnt out?" Ryoo offered._

 _Padme looked up at her sister and saw understanding in her eyes. "Something like that."_

 _Ryoo rubbed her thumb over Padme's hand in a soothing gesture. "I know there are some things in court you can't tell me, but… just remember Padme: you have friends in court. Luke, Pooja, and Gregor. Oh, and of course, Sheev," Ryoo grinned._

 _Padme could feel her cheeks blushing as she looked down at her lap where Jobal was sleeping._

 _Oh Sheev._

 _These last several weeks had been wonderful. During classes they would pass notes to each other behind the teacher's back, and share conspired grins. At the palace, Padme would sneak off into the gardens during her breaks to meet up with Sheev, and they would talk until Padme had to return to Lady Veruna. When they weren't busy with studies, work, or family duties, Padme would meet sheev outside of the city and they would fly together in his speeder across the valleys. Padme believed with all her heart that if she didn't have Sheev she would have gone insane from all the lies and schemes and at court. She looked up to see her sister still grinning at her before she stood._

" _Alright, I think it's time to get the two of you to bed."_

 _Carefully, Padme helped Ryoo lift Jobal into her arms and carry her back to her room. Padme whispered a goodnight to her sister and then turned in to her own room. However, sleep continued to evade her. Her thoughts went back to that conversation between Veruna and Costil. Why couldn't she let it be? Because after months of interning under Lady Veruna she knew both men. Neither of them truly cared about the Naboo, only their own gain. Which made her think of the worst case scenario of the situation._

 _If Costil was using and spending credits like water, what's to stop him from bankrupting someone or have a debt collector come after him, his family, and friends. While Padme had no respect for neither Reggie Costil nor his sister Regina, she did like Councilor Naul Costil, his wife Lille, and their children. If Costil became king he could bankrupt the monarchy._

 _As for Veruna, all Padme could think of was the poor girl he was seducing. Was the girl being blackmailed, or was she naive into believing that Veruna was in love with her? Padme knew from Lady Veruna herself on what kind of a player Ars Veruna was to know that he was just using the girl. If Padme could find out who this girl was, could she save her, help her see the truth? Would she be willing to come forth and tell everyone who Ars Veruna really is? Padme had heard plenty of stories in her time here in Theed about girls who had slept with older people whether willingly or unwillingly, and if the truth came out, how people would look at them as if they were whores._

 _She couldn't let Veruna or Costil get away with it._

 _All of a sudden, the fire she felt that had inspired her to pursue a career in politics and make a difference in people's lives was reignited. She would find out the truth, get proof, and present it to the people even if she had to go to the Queen herself._

 _000{{*}}000_

 _Several days had passed, and still Padme couldn't find anything. With her schedule it was impossible to even try to follow Costil and Veruna around._

 _It did help that Lady Veruna had been allowing Padme to sit with her during meetings with the Council and the Queen. During these meetings, Padme would observe Veruna and Costil, but neither of the men so much as looked at each other or even acted suspiciously._

 _However, Padme noticed other things during these court meetings. Like how Captain Blantyre kept a sharp eye on Tapalo and Palpatine than any other councilor members. How Princess Viola Blantyre sometimes clenched her fists so hard that you could see red cuts in her hands. Or how Secretary Bowen would tap his datapad nervously while checking his chrono. It wasn't just Costil and Veruna that worried Padme, it was the whole court who each carried a secret. It sickened Padme, but what could she do? How could she proceed? She had no answers._

 _The meeting ended so the Queen and Councillors could take their break and eat lunch. Normally, Padme would enjoy this opportunity to go see Sheev in the gardens, but he had commed her to let her know that he wouldn't be able to make it. So Padme walked through the gardens by herself, eating the blossom bread Ryoo had made the night before, and smiling in greeting to the palace gardeners as they worked._

 _Padme's thoughts focused not only on the court's secrets, but also the Trade Federation. They seemed to know that the change in leadership would happen soon, and were planning to trap the Naboo like a hermit spider with her prey. Celestine's terms were nearing their end, and soon Bon Tapolo or Reggie Costil would be the next leader of the Naboo. It was terrifying. If only there was another candidate, someone who actually cared about Naboo, and would stand up to the Trade Federation._

 _Padme realized that somebody was calling her name. She turned around, and saw two women dressed in orange handmaiden outfits. As they got closer, Padme recognized one of them._

" _Pooja!" She flung her arms around the older woman who returned her hug just as fiercely. Padme had seen, but hadn't spoken to her friend in a long time due to their duties. It was so good to see her._

 _They pulled back, and Pooja was smiling at Padme. "I haven't been able to talk to you in a long time. How are you doing?" she asked Padme._

" _I've been busy. With my studies, internship, and helping Ryoo, I've had my hands full," Padme explained._

" _According to Gregor, those aren't the only things you've been doing," Pooja raised a sly eyebrow._

 _Padme felt herself blushing as she realized that she was talking about Sheev._

" _Don't be embarrassed, kid," the other handmaiden spoke. "It's our job to try and know everything in court."_

 _Padme looked at the other handmaiden and was startled by what she saw. This woman looked as if she could be Padme and Ryoo's third sister. Her features weren't the same, but they were similar enough._

" _Padme, this is Line Olnick. She's sister to Dian Olnick of Olnick Land Holdings, and my sister handmaiden. Line, this is Padme Lydonia, Lady Veruna's intern. The girl I've told you and the others so much about," Pooja introduced._

 _Line looked at Padme, and tilted her head a bit. Almost as if she was studying her. Padme wondered what she saw: a teenaged girl dressed in black with lavender that loosely fitted her figure, and her dark wavy hair pulled back by a golden pixie comb. Line straightened then offered her hand for Padme to shake. "It's an honor to finally meet the Padme Pooja's always talking about."_

 _Padme shook her hand. "It's a pleasure."_

 _An idea suddenly popped. Handmaidens served the Queen. They were trained to know court protocol, serve, and protect the Queen from all harm. They were also to blend into the Queen's shadow as beautiful wallflowers nobody would notice. They had the Queen's ear, so maybe Padme could confine what she had heard between Costil and Veruna to them._

 _Before she could ask them, Pooja asked what her plans were for that night. The Queen was giving Pooja and Line the night off so they could spend time with their families. Pooja planned on having dinner with her mother and daughter, and had invited Gregor and his wife along with Line and her fiance. "It would be so good to catch up, and you and Line could get to know one another," Pooja said to Padme._

 _Padme had not been expecting this, but it would be so good to see Pooja and Gregor outside of work settings. Also, she would like to talk to Line more. She seemed like someone who would know how to deal with the predicament Padme was in right now._

 _She turned to Pooja and smiled. "Yes, Pooja, I would love to come to dinner. What time should I come in?"_

000{{*}}000

 **So what'd you guys think?**

 **Yes, I brought Jar Jar Binks into this. As a kid I liked him because he was so funny. So I won't have anybody making me feel bad about bringing him in even if it's only for a little bit.**

 **Other than that though, what do you guys think of the rest of the chapter?**

 **It took me a few weeks to write and type this chapter out. I don't know when I'll be able to publish the next chapter with my busy work schedule, but I'll try to get it up as soon as I can.**

 **Thank you all.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi again everyone. You have no idea how happy it made me to see your reviews. It helped encourage me to write down this chapter as quick as I could. Thank you all, and I hope that you will like this chapter as well.**

 **Chapter 11**

The sewers of Naboo weren't as bad and disgusting as ones Anakin had been in before, but that didn't make the trek through them any pleasant. That, and with Naboo's cold months coming in, the tunnels were freezing.

Anakin and Ferus had been following Jar Jar through the sewer tunnels when Ferus asked the Gungan if he knew where he was going.

"Yesa, before mesa became representative, Mesa helped the Naboo create a new water system to sure dat de pollution didn't go into de Gungan waters. Mesa remember de waterfall unda palace a click from here. As long as wesa stay away from desa exit, wesa safe from de bombad Imperials," Jar Jar explained.

Anakin had to grin. Most beings thought Jar Jar a clumsy idiot, but Anakin and Padme knew that Jar Jar was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for.

"How'd you know where we were?" Anakin asked as they made a left turn. The tunnels were dark and slimy with only Jar Jar's glowrod, and Anakin and Ferus' lightsabers to give them light. The Gungan seemed unaffected by the slime and cold sewer water he trudged through.

Jar Jar explained how he had been in the throne room for a meeting with the Emperor, the Queen, and the Council when Panaka received a transmission from an anonymous tip that Anakin Skywalker was in the market sector with an unidentified woman. Anakin couldn't understand how Padme's identity remained a secret, but he listened as Jar Jar explained how he had overheard Panaka whisper to the Emperor about the tip before taking several guards to look for Anakin. When the Emperor dismissed the Council, Jar Jar heard about the attack going on in the market sector and had snuck out to go find and help Anakin. "Miss Sola Naberrie told mesa how shesa saw yousa at Madame Ryoo's funeral de otter day and told mesa. Mesa know yousa never hurt Miss Padme's family so mesa sought to help yousa," Jar Jar explained.

Anakin was touched, but then he realized something Jar Jar had said about Panaka's tip. "Jar Jar, are you sure you didn't recognize the tipper?"

In the dim light he could see Jar Jar frowning as he tried to remember, but then shook his head. "Nosa, the message was scrambled and Panaka had stepped away from the meeting to intercept it," the Gungan answered.

 _Blast._ That means the traitor could still be Typho or any of the handmaidens. He remembered Typho, Sabe, Sache, and Eirtae who all worked in the palace. Typho was one of the heads of security, Sabe was one of the handmaiden trainers, Eirtae was one of Queen Apailana's advisors, and Sache was a member of the planetary legislative assembly if Anakin remembered correctly. If they had been in the throne room when Panaka received that tip it could help the process of elimination.

Anakin then asked Jar Jar if Typho, Sabe, Eirtae, and Sache had been in the throne room at the time Panaka had received the tip.

Jar Jar thought for a couple of minutes as they jumped into another tunnel. "Mesa know Miss Sabe wasa training de handmaidens in de palace gym. Captain Typho was in anoder corner of de palace. Miss Eirtae had been delayed from comen to meeten due to a message from her family. But Miss Sache had been sitten inside meeting de whole time until de Emperor dismissed us," Jar Jar answered.

Anakin looked back at Ferus amd saw the same thoughts he himself had. If what Jar Jar said was true, the traitor wasn't Sache which meant there were eight other people who could be it.

Finally, Jar Jar stopped at a lid, and lifted it up. After checking to make sure the coast was clear, Jar Jar climbed out, followed by the two former Jedi. The cold air almost made Anakin shiver in his wet and filthy clothes, but he suppressed it. He had also lost the disguised wig somewhere down in the sewers, but with the Naboo sun setting at this time of day, he doubted anyone would recognize him like this. He looked at Jar Jar. the Gungan's senatorial clothing was ruined, and if he went back to the palace like that suspicion would fall on him. When Anakin said so to Jar Jar, the Gungan just shrugged. "Mesa will be returnin to Gungan City. Emperor Palpatine plans on haven mesa bein replaced by Senator Tesse Yelnina."

Anakin could feel the Gungan's sadness and disappointment at this. Padme would be upset too when she would find out.

"Thank you, Jar Jar. We wouldn't have been able to escape without you," Anakin said to the Gungan.

"Yes, thank you," Ferus added.

Jar Jar smiled and hugged Anakin before taking off and disappearing into the streets of Theed.

Anakin turned to Ferus. "You lead the way."

The older man was happy to do so. It turned out they weren't so far from the Lasara home. However, both men's thoughts were on the information Jar Jar had just given them. Sache may have been innocent, but there were other to worry about.

"Two down, eight more to go," Anakin muttered. And they now had four more days before Karrde would be forced to leave with or without Anakin and Padme. Four days to uncover what Palpatine was searching for and snuff out the traitor.

000{{*}}000

Because the Lieutenant had busted the window of his front parlor, he escorted the three women to his kitchen that had a gorgeous view of the Solleu River.

On the way, Padme noticed holos hanging in the hall. Pictures of the Lieutenant when he was younger: at his daughter's wedding, his son's graduation, and with his wife on what looked to be one of Naboo's mountains. In them, Padme could see his scars more prominent, and the sadness in his eyes even as he smiled around his loved ones. It seemed that the attack he had survived had left more than physical scars on his body.

In the kitchen, the Lieutenant began to pour them all some cafe. Padme sipped the beverage, allowing it to warm her inside before looking at the Lieutenant. The man was around the same age as her grandmamma had been, but with his scars, he seemed far from a harmless old man. Despite being decades out of service, his military training still showed in his posture.

"I suppose you heard my argument with my son?" he asked Padme.

Padme winced. A part of her felt guilty listening to such a private argument between her former mentor and his father.

"No need to be polite, my lady. It's no secret that since the Emperor came to power, my son and I have been at each other's throats."

"I wasn't expecting it. Nor was I expecting your fake drunkenness," Padme told him. To her surprise, the Lieutenant grinned.

"If my son believes me drunk, he'll get out of here faster than a startled voorpack. Whenever I see my son coming, I drink about a mouthful of whiskey before dumping the rest of it unto my clothes. Makes a mess, but I rather deal with that than my son."

Padme could hardly believe anyone going into such trouble to avoid speaking to their own son, but given the changes she had seen in Panaka recently, she could understand.

"Since I found you three hiding in my bushes, I'm assuming you're here to ask me something," the Lieutenant inquired.

Padme reached down into the pocket of the cloak she wore and pulled out the holo of her aunt and Pooja. The Lieutenant froze stiff for a second, before a deep and heavy sadness filled his dark eyes.

"I know that Palpatine wants my aunt's comb to unlock her diary because she knew secrets that could destroy Naboo's most powerful families. The thing is though, my aunt's comb is missing, and it doesn't seem Palpatine's agents know where it is. I was hoping you could tell me where it is, and possibly where her diary is as well," Padme explained to him.

The Lieutenant took the holo out of her hands, and held it as if it were priceless glass. "Should have buried that comb with while we had the chance," the Lieutenant muttered, but Padme heard it. He continued to stare at the holo of the two young women.

"Padme Lydonia never meant to get mixed up in all of it, but she did. Many in court didn't give her enough credit because she was the scholarship intern of Lady Veruna, but that allowed her to observe and listen without being noticed. If she had been given the chance, she would have made an excellent handmaiden," the Lieutenant smiled a bit.

Padme smiled too. Her aunt's death had hit her family hard, but her mother, father, and both of her grandmothers had told her stories of the talented woman she had been named after. When she had first started out in the political field, Padme had wished many times that she had known her great-aunt that could have been a great leader of Naboo had she lived.

"It started out as an accident, overhearing politicians talk in the dark corridors. Most people would plug their ears and look the other way, but Padme Lydonia couldn't stay silent of the things she heard. She didn't know what to do, so she came to me and Pooja and asked what could be done. When Queen Celestine found out about her, the two of them became partners in crime. Celestine's term as queen was nearing its end, but the court was filled to the brim of corruption. Those who hadn't chosen a side with Tapolo or Costil, were among the few who tried to help Celestine weed out the corruption. Upon graduating the LYP, your aunt became the Queen's aide and secret spy. It was her job to uncover the corruption and force the councilors and people like Tapolo, Veruna, Costil, and Palpatine into resignation if they couldn't be arrested. Padme never fully divulged what she uncovered to me, but it was dangerous enough to get her killed."

By the time the Lieutenant completed his tale, Padme had been captivated until she was reminded of her aunt's fate. Her aunt, her grandfather,and six other council members who had been loyal to Celestine along with with Queen Celestine herself, three of her handmaidens, and eight of her guards had been killed in the bombing. The Lieutenant, Pooja, and two other people had survived, but were heavily scarred and disabled.

"Do you know what happened to her diary?" she asked.

The Lieutenant shook his head. "Shiraya knows where your aunt hid it. I always suspected that she gave it to Pooja somehow, but even on her best days Pooja would always tell me that the secret lies behind the 'red flower."'

Padme sighed in disappointment, and Rabe placed a comforting hand on her arm. She had seen Pooja once already. Not a pleasant experience when the woman was torn between two different timelines.

"What about the comb?" Padme tried again.

The Lieutenant chuckled grimly. "That old thing is probably too mangled to be of any use. I doubt if we even had the diary, the comb would be able to unlock it."

Padme wasn't sure. If Palpatine really believed it then Malorum wouldn't have broken into Varykino and kill her grandmamma while searching for it. She shook her head. "We searched my Grandmamma Ryoo's belongings. The comb wasn't in the place she usually kept it. You said during her funeral that she commed you every month. Could she have given it to you? One of my aunt's friends? My aunt's boyfriend, Sheev?"

The Lieutenant bursted out into such hysterical laughter, Padme, Rabe, and Dorme all jumped in their seats. The Lieutenant rocked back and forth in his chair. He slammed the table with his hand several times, nearly upsetting the cafe until he placed a hand over his chest in an effort to calm down. It took several minutes before he finally calmed down.

By then, Padme's cheeks were aflame with anger. "Is something funny?"

"Forgive me, my lady," the Lieutenant chuckled before clearing his throat. "But your aunt's 'Sheev' would be the last person your grandmamma would entrust her sister's comb to."

"Why not?"

The Lieutenant's expression suddenly became sober, and there was something along the lines of pity in them. "They never told you? Because, my lady, Cosinga Sheev Palpatine II is our great and glorious Emperor, and the man who killed your aunt, Celestine, and eighteen other people."

000{{*}}000

Padme was aware of Dorme and Rabe as they hurriedly followed after her.

After hearing what the Lieutenant said about her aunt's boyfriend, she had numbly gotten up, grabbed her cloak, and took off. The Naboo sun had set and was beginning to get dark, but Padme knew these streets. How many times as a child did she walk these streets with her friends and family? Or how many times did she walk them while she was queen surrounded by her guards and handmaidens?

How?

Padme had heard it from the mouth of a man her grandmamma had known, but she couldn't believe it. How could her great-aunt have known and loved Palpatine? How could her parents, her grandmothers have known and never tell her? All these years, and she had always assumed Palpatine was just a friend of her parents until he decided to become her mentor when she entered into politics. And all this time, he was responsible for the deaths of her great-aunt, grandfather, and so many people before he even entered politics. Would the lies and betrayals he had committed never cease?

Padme felt her vision blur and her eyes sting. She slowed her pace as a sob escaped her. Then another and another, until finally she buried her head in her hands. She felt arms wrap around her before pulling her into an embrace. Dorme or Rabe? She wasn't sure. She felt them rub her back as she sobbed into their shoulder.

When she finally brought herself to stop, she pulled away to see Rabe's soft and kind eyes she remembered when she was queen. Rabe didn't say anything and neither did Dorme. For that Padme was grateful. They continued on towards the Lasara home, avoiding Stormtroopers that passed them until they finally made it.

Eirtae was the one who opened the door. Her face was filled with worry but when she saw them and the look on Padme's face, she closed her mouth, and let them inside without a word.

Padme walked inside. Right now she wanted to see Anakin, so she asked Eirtae where he was.

"He's in the fresher up in your room," Eirtae answered her.

Padme thanked her before going up. When she entered the room, Anakin had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was wet from the fresher.

He turned around, startled by her entrance, then relieved, until he saw and possibly felt her despair. "Padme, what-"

"Please just hold me Anakin." She wrapped herself around Anakin. Anakin froze for a second before wrapping his arms around her and did the best he could to comfort her.

000{{*}}000

Anakin quietly shut the door as Padme slept in their bed. He had barely gotten her to eat dinner that Eirtae and Elle had prepared before she finally fell asleep.

She had told him what she, Dorme, and Rabe had discovered from Panaka: how her aunt's mysterious boyfriend was none other than Palpatine himself. In all the years Anakin had thought he'd known him, he had never imagined Palpatine as being in love with someone, let alone Padme's great-aunt. And he killed her? The thought sickened Anakin.

He looked up and saw Ferus coming down the hall towards him. There was sympathy in his dark eyes as he approached Anakin. "Dorme and Rabe told me what happened. How is she?" He nodded towards the closed door.

"She just fell asleep. The news… was difficult to digest," Anakin answered.

Ferus nodded understandingly before asking, "Are you ready to do this?"

Anakin wasn't, but he didn't have many options left. "Let's do this."

Quietly, they went downstairs towards the library. Everyone else had gone to bed after being debriefed by Anakin and Ferus. Typho, Sabe, Motee, Elle, and Sache were all still nursing bruises from Anakin and Ferus' escape earlier, but Sache had discovered during the council meeting at the palace that Palpatine and his staff would be staying at the Convergence with the Costil women during his stay. It would be useful information for later on.

Anakin and Ferus entered the library where they found Vatie sitting down in one of the sofas where she had been waiting until they came in.

She stood up, concern evident in her expression. "How's Padme?"

Anakin knew she wasn't the traitor, so he didn't lie to her. "She's hurt, but… she's strong." He had to believe that.

Vatie nodded before taking a deep breath. "So what did you want to ask me away from everybody else?"

Anakin and Ferus looked at one another. This wasn't going to be easy, but Anakin felt that it was best if it came from him. "We have a traitor in our group, and we need your help to find them.

000{{*}}000

66 bby

 _It was a simple dinner among friends, and that's what Padme loved about it. She couldn't remember the last time she had a simple meal with Pooja and Gregor. However, she felt like she was about to destroy her last chance at backing out of this. She could do it: drop everything and forget it, just to enjoy dinner with her friends. But could she live with herself if she kept her mouth shut, and didn't try harder to do something about the situation? Would she be the person she wanted to be, and the person Ryoo, Jobal, and Mammy believed her to be?_

 _Padme believed not. That is why she planned on talking with Gregor, Pooja, and maybeLine tonight after dinner. It was her hope that they would be able to provide advice on how she should proceed with the information she had heard._

 _She went to Pooja's home that night. It was an apartment in the market sector, above a builder's workshop. It was small but big enough for Pooja's daughter Monie and her mother Clotia to live in. Monie was just a couple years older than Jobal and Ruwee and had plans to become an artist like her grandmother. It was Monie who welcomed Padme into the apartment when she knocked on their door._

" _Hi, Padme."_

 _Padme smiled at the preteen. "Hi Monie, it's been a long time."_

 _Monie grinned. "Three months. I've grown two inches since then."_

" _I can see that."_

" _Padme?" Pooja's head poked from the kitchen. She was out of her handmaiden uniform, and dressed in a light blue gown with her strawberry-blonde hair in a long braid down her back. A smile appeared on her face when she saw Padme._

 _She came out of the kitchen and hugged Padme. "I'm so happy you were able to make it." She pulled away, and looked at Padme's attire. "You look great."_

 _Because Padme was still in mourning, she still wore black, but tonight she dressed in a gown with different layers of lavender with black trimming, a black sash, and a black ribbon around her throat._

" _Thank you. Um… am I late? I had difficulty remembering which room it was-"_

" _You're just in time," Pooja assured her. "It's Gregor and Lane who are running late. Line and her fiance Shon are in the parlor while my mother and I finish dinner."_

 _She took Padme to the parlor. There, she found Line, and who must have been her fiance sitting in a love seat and looking out the window behind him. Pooja cleared her throat and the two of them noticed her and Padme. Now that she was out of her handmaiden uniform, Padme could see Line's features much more clearly. Her face wasn't as soft as Padme and her sister's were, but the shape of her lips, her cheekbones, and eyes were the same. Her hair was a light brown with a hint of auburn in it, but her eyes were as brown as Padme and Jobal's were. Line had dressed in a soft, long-sleeved gown that obviously showed off her wealthy background in a casual way._

" _Padme, you remember Line. This is her fiance Shon Lasara," Pooja introduced._

 _Shon was a handsome man with fair skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes, and seemed to come from a wealthy background if his clothing and the way he was sitting was any indication. Padme wondered how the couple felt sitting in Pooja's humble home, wearing clothing the could probably pay a couple of its months rent even if it was "casual evening wear"._

 _Nevertheless, Padme knew from experience that people were more than what they seemed behind the fancy clothing, so she smiled pleasantly at them as they stood up to shake her hand. "I'm pleased to meet you."_

 _A bang that sounded like a pot falling, followed by a call from Monie came from the kitchen. Pooja sighed before turning to her guests apologetically. "I better go check to see if everything is alright. If you'll please excuse you," out of habit, Pooja curtsied before she left the room._

 _Line and Shon returned to their places in the loveseat while Padme sat down in the chair next to them. What should have been tense and silent awkwardness between Padme and the engaged couple was not that. In fact, Padme found herself having a pleasant conversation with them as if they were old friends._

 _Line, she discovered had been a handmaiden under Queen Celestine since her first election around the time Line was fifteen years old._

 _Shon, Padme discovered was the firstborn son of the merchant family Lasara, and a palace guard under Captain Blantyre as well_

 _Line and Shon told Padme how they had been childhood sweethearts back when they lived in Keren with their families neighboring each other's properties up until Shon's family had moved away. Around the time Celestine's election came, Shon had completed his training at the Academy and that's how he and Line were reunited. Now, with Celestine's terms nearing their end, the couple planned to marry upon retirement, and move out into the countryside where Shon would be helping with the family business. It was a sweet and romantic tale, and Padme hoped that they would be very happy._

 _In return, Padme told them about herself. She told them about her studies in the Legislative Youth Program. She told them about her village of Claines that had survived the recent epidemic, and that she was in mourning of her mother, brother-in-law, and several of her neighbors she had grown up knowing. Line and Shon listened , both sympathetic and understanding as she told them about her struggles in her classes for being a peasant under scholarship and her beliefs for Gungan Rights._

 _Before they realized how long they had been talking, the occupants heard the knocking on the door. This time it was Pooja who answered the door. "Well, it's about time you two showed up!"_

 _Padme leaned her head out to see Gregor helping his wife to remove her cloak, revealing a gorgeous yellow dress that set off her beautiful dark skin. Gregor himself was out of uniform, and wearing simple but nice garments._

" _Sorry Pooja, but you know how long it takes Lane to get ready. Almost as much as it takes you handmaidens to get the Queen ready," Gregor laughed good naturally, until Lane elbowed him and he coughed._

 _Pooja laughed, and Padme couldn't help but grin. Pooja came into the parlor, still smiling. "Now that our wayward friends have finally arrived, we can at last eat."_

 _Dinner was spread out on the kitchen table, and it was a tight squeeze for sitting with Padme squished between Monie and Gregor, but it was perfect. Pooja and her mother outdid themselves with blossom bread, several dishes of cooked vegetables, and roasted nuna that must have costed Pooja a good deal of credits. But if this was going to be one of those rare times Pooja would get to spend time with her daughter, mother, and friends, Padme believed that Pooja of all people deserved to spoil herself like this._

 _Everything was delicious._

 _Line and Shon had brought a bottle of Alderaainian white wine to share with everyone except Monie, and showed Padme how to dip her blossom bread into it. Padme had seen council members doing it at dinners, but she had never tried it before that. Aside from eating, dinner was filled with pleasant conversation. How Padme knew Pooja and Gregor, how Line had mentored Pooja when she first became a handmaiden years ago, where Gregor and Lane were planning on moving by the Solleu River for their growing family, and what Monie's plans were for her future._

 _It was all so relaxing that the secrets of Veruna and Costil had almost been forgotten by Padme. Almost._

 _By the end of the meal most of the food had been, so while Clotia worked on packaging leftovers, Monie began cleaning up with help from Lane. That left Pooja, Padme, Gregor, and Line to gather in the parlor while Shon worked to save what was left of the expensive wine he and Line had brought. Without even meaning to, the parlor's occupants fell into conversation about the palace events._

" _How much longer do you think Celestine can stall the Trade Federation?" Gregor asked._

 _Pooja sat her cafe that she had been drinking on her lap. "At least a couple more months. The Trade Federation knows that her terms will be ending soon, which is why they haven't been pressuring as of late. However, when Celestine steps down this autumn and a new monarch is elected, they'll expect him or her to make the final decision."_

" _If Tapolo is elected he hands us over to them. If Costil is elected, he'll just provoke them into attacking us and surrender without a thought," Line added in._

" _Are our only options just those two?" Padme asked. "Is there really nobody else who can refuse the Trade Federation and be strong enough to protect us from an invasion if it comes to that?" Padme could see the looks of fear and worry in her friends that she herself felt._

 _Naboo was a peaceful world ever since the Gungan Wars centuries ago. Their only security were volunteers that protected the monarch and ensured the peace here on Naboo. If an invasion ever did happen, they would be overwhelmed within minutes._

 _Line sighed mournfully. "At this late stage, the only way a third candidate would be introduced in the running would be if the had the Queen's public approval, they are well-known to the public, and they had the backing of some powerful allies."_

 _Padme felt her hope plummet. Who did she know that fitted all those credentials?_

 _Line continued, "Tapolo's so well-known with his brother being the governor, and having the backing of Ars Veruna. Costil's family has been in the public eye for years, and even with his sister's scandalous behavior, he has the wealth and influence of Cosinga Palpatine to keep him unharmed. Who can go up against all of that?"_

" _What if they didn't?" Padme whispered. Costil and Veruna's argument repeating itself in her head._

 _Everyone had heard her whisper, and were now looking at her confused._

" _What do you mean?" Pooja asked her._

 _Padme felt her heart beginning to race. "What if Tapolo didn't have Veruna's backing? What if Palpatine's influence wasn't enough to protect Costil?"_

 _Gregor, Pooja, and Line looked at her confused, worried, and… possibly hopeful._

This was it, _Padme thought. No turning back. Hesitating for one moment, she explained the argument she had overheard between Costil and Veruna weeks ago. She watched as surprise lit her friends' faces before morphing into confusion then anger and worry._

" _You're absolutely certain of this?" Gregor asked her._

 _Padme nodded. "Yes, I know it's nothing without physical evidence or proof, but I just couldn't stand by and do nothing but keep my mouth shut. I thought that if the Queen was aware of such allegations, a proper investigation could be done on the two of them."_

 _Gregor shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid that without concrete evidence, Captain Blantyre wouldn't be allowed to conduct a legal investigation based on the words of just one intern. He'd be commanded to just look at it as if it were just plain gossip."_

" _Actually, the Queen would have the authority to conduct a small investigation," Line interjected. She turned to Pooja. "Remember when Mikael mentioned about missing funds just a few days ago? He said that the transactions were small, maybe up to a few hundred credits each, but all together there is a huge chunk of the monarch's treasury missing. Now that Padme has mentioned it, I wonder if Costil has anything to do with it."_

 _Mikael, Padme knew him to be Councilor Mikael Excenil, one of Dreann Palpatine's nephews, Sheev's cousin, and Lille Costil's brother. With Mikael Excenil as brother to Costil's sister-in-law, Costil would have a way of accessing into the royal funds._

 _Padme watched as rage filled Line's eyes, her hands fisting the afghan on the loveseat. "I've served Celestine for eight years. I've traveled with her to mines where the miners didn't have enough safety equipment because of lack of funds. I've been to villages torn by famine and diseases. And all the while Costil tossed out Credits like it was just laundry credits?" Line turned her head away, but Padme could see the rage in her posture._

" _And Veruna?" Pooja asked._

 _Padme turned her head over to her, and for the first time in her life, she saw the handmaiden trained to fight and kill, but it was more than that._

" _What about the girl he is seeing?"_

 _Padme knew Pooja was thinking of her own daughter who was laughing in the kitchen, and what she would do if some sick older man touched her._

" _I don't know," Padme admitted softly. "Costil didn't say who she was. Only that she was fifteen or sixteen."_

 _She saw Gregor clenching his jaw in anger, and knew he was thinking of his own daughter, sweet little Ro who had just started walking recently. For a moment, everyone was silent until Shon came into the room, followed by Lane, Monie, and Clotia. The four other occupants all forced smiles and cheerful moods, hiding their anger and helplessness behind the masks they had perfected from working so long in the palace._

 _Pretty soon after that, everybody began to leave. First, Line and Shon, followed by the Panakas, until Padme was the last to leave. Before she left, Pooja pulled her into a hug._

" _Thanks for coming, Padme," she said for the benefit of her mother and daughter. Then she whispered in Padme's ears. "I'll make sure Celestine is made aware of this."_

 _On the way home, Padme wondered what was going to happen because she still felt as if all the stars of the galaxy were on her more than ever._

 _000{{*}}000_

 _Two days later, Padme was sorting through Lady Veruna's files before she would leave for the day when she felt a shadow over her head. Looking up, Padme was startled when she saw the handsome,but serious face of Captain Andrei Blantyre._

" _Miss Lydonia?" he inquired._

 _Padme closed her gaped mouth and nodded._

" _The Queen requests your presence. Follow me."_

000{{*}}000

 **So whatcha guys think of this? Please review to let me know. I'm already planning the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone. This took longer than I had expected it to, but once I got in the mode I couldn't write it down fast enough. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, followed, and favored. There's still much more to the story for those of you who have questions about it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Anakin watched as shock filled Vatie, followed by anger and instant denial.

"No," Vatie shook her head. "No way. That's impossible. Inconceivable!"

"Vatie-" Anakin worried her voice would wake up the household, but Vatie stepped away from him.

"No Anakin. Just the thought… it's not right!"

"Vatie," Ferus' voice was calm and gentle that it surprised Anakin. "I understand your conviction, but we have to face the facts: at Varykino, Anakin and I made certain that security had no way of ratting us out, yet Inspector Divo came long before he should have after they were taken out. And today, someone knew Anakin and Padme would be in the market sector, close to Pooja's facility, and also, during our confrontation with Malorum, Malorum himself admitted to having a spy among us."

Vatie turned away, but Anakin could see a tear glistening down her face. She leaned against a holobook shelf and breathed heavily.

Anakin gave her a few moments before he continued in a quiet voice. "I know how close you all are to one another from serving my wife for so many years. You trained together, fought together, and served together. Betrayal like that is… it's like a knife in the back." _Or a blaster bolt._ Anakin swallowed the bitter hardness in his throat as he remembered the 501st. Men whom he had fought side by side in horrific battles. Men who had watched his back and he watched theirs. All that they had went through, forgotten as they stormed the Jedi Temple and fired upon Anakin and his fellow Jedi.

He felt Ferus looking at him in concern, but Vatie turned back to face them. "It's more than that, Anakin," her voice spoke just above a whisper. "As a handmaiden, we enter a ceremony where we pledge our lives to our mistress. We swear to honor her wishes and defend her with our lives. We are supposed to die before her. If a handmaiden broke her vows to her mistress or any of her fellow handmaidens, she would be disgraced, disowned, and face the chance of execution by her fellow handmaidens if not her mistress."

Anakin was shocked by that last bit. He knew handmaidens on Naboo took their vows seriously, but he never knew them to be that zealous. If the traitor turned out to be a handmaiden, would Padme agree to her execution?

"So you see how hard it is to grasp the possibility of one of us betraying Padme?" Vatie asked him. "I'm not saying Typho would be the traitor. As her former security officer, he would be under the same oaths to protect Padme."

"We're not saying that Typho or any of you ladies would willingly betray Padme," Ferus said calmly. "It's possible that Malorum could be blackmailing someone into reporting to him about our doings and whereabouts."

Anakin could sense the conflict in Vatie warring against one another. Her loyalty to her friends and the need to protect them and Padme if there really was a traitor endangering them all.

Finally, with reluctance in her eyes but conviction as well, Vatie looked up at Anakin and Ferus. "What do you want me to do?"

"The informant obviously contacted Malorum and Panaka via comlink around this area," Anakin explained. "If the timing is correct, the girls would have contacted you after Inspector Divo was already making his way towards Divo, so that leaves you off the suspect list."

Vatie looked at him in a sarcastic "gee thanks" sort of way.

Anakin continued. "We can't be sure where the informant contacted Panaka, but if you could go through everyone's comm records that could help us narrow it down."

Vatie thought for a moment before nodding. "I can do that. It will take time, but I can have it done by tomorrow night. What else?"

Anakin braced himself. This wasn't going to be easy. "We're to need files on all the handmaidens and Typho."

Now that drove her off the edge. "WHAT?!"

Anakin and Ferus hurriedly gestured her to keep quiet, hoping that no one heard her.

"We won't be needing Sache's. We already know that she's not the traitor," Anakin tried to placate her.

Ferus cut in, "we need to look into these files so that we can see what Palpatine could use against them."

Vatie bit her lip. Going through such personal information was a complete breach of privacy and trust, but eventually Vatie nodded. "Give me a few hours, and I'll have them ready for you to go through in the morning."

Anakin let out a breath he didn't know that he had been holding in. "Thank you, Vatie."

What none of them were aware of was the bug planted in one of the holobooks recording everything, and that the traitor was listening to every word they said.

000{{*}}000

When Padme woke up the next morning, she was wrapped in the arms of her sleeping husband, safe and secured. A smile graced her lips until she remembered what she had learned the day before.

Her great-aunt, Padme Lydonia and Emperor Palpatine had been lovers. Padme had cried at the thought of it last night until she fell asleep. Now, did Padme feel ashamed of what her aunt and Palpatine had been to one another? Maybe a little until she remembered how old her aunt had been. At seventeen what teenager didn't feel swept up in the motion of young love, and the feelings it carried with it? Palpatine was also a natural liar, so how could her young aunt have known of the evilness he hid so well from everyone? The same evil that would kill her and so many other people. Padme realized that it wasn't just her grandmamma's death Palpatine had orchestrated, it was her great-aunt Padme's and her grandfather Luke Naberrie's as well. She couldn't let Palpatine harm anyone else in her family. She wouldn't.

Carefully, so she wouldn't wake Anakin up, Padme slipped out of bed to get dressed. Because of the incident in the market area, stormtroopers would be patrolling everywhere which meant sneaking back over to Lieutenant Panaka's home impossible. Maybe Padme could talk with Captain Typho and see if he could bring the Lieutenant here. Until then Padme would brush up on her history.

Padme crept down the stairs and headed towards the library. Finding it empty, she set off her search. Eirtae had once mentioned that her father use to collect holoarticles of major Naboo events since he was a child. The bombing that killed Queen Celestine and many of her staff and allies would have been a highly major event in its time. Padme found the articles stacked inside a box in the corner of the library. Dust had begun to settle on it since Eirtae's father passed away years, but Padme ignored it as she opened it and began to search through the old pads, trying to find the one dated back forty-seven years ago. It was near the bottom of the box and the par was beginning to chip, but it still worked when Padme turned it on.

 _Queen Celestine and Nineteen Others Murdered in Horrific Bombing._

That was the heading, and underneath it was an image of the palace with black smoke coming from where Padme remembered the throne room.

Padme remembered her history. It had taken three years to restore the throne room to its former beauty, but rumors had circled that the ghosts of the people killed in there haunted the palace, searching for the ones responsible for their deaths. It was just an urban legend, but when Padme had been queen, she had always felt unsettled wandering the halls and corridors in complete darkness, and even her handmaidens had admitted to feeling unhinged some nights.

Padme read the information in the article, remembering. Investigators had deduced that the bomb had been placed inside the Queen's throne, instantly incinerating everyone within five feet. That included Queen Celestine, Captain Blantyre, two handmaidens, and the Queen's secretary, Padme Lydonia.

Padme took a deep breath before continuing on.

There were images beside the names of the victims, including their age and position. Many of them were around the same age as Padme and her friends had been when she had completed her terms, but the youngest amongst the dead were Padme's aunt and Princess Blantyre at the ages seventeen and sixteen. After killing Celestine, Blantyre, Lydonia, and the two handmaidens, the blast continued, burning council members and guards stationed around them. The throne room doors had been opened by a witness moments before the explosion had happened. The witness statement and identity hadn't been published, Padme noticed.

She continued reading.

Emergency medics had rushed in, but there had only been seven people still alive after the explosion. One had died as they were moving him from the scene. Another died when his heart gave out in the middle of bacta treatment. Then another died from the severity of her wounds two days later. Only four people had survived the attack: two guards and two handmaidens.

One guard had lost his left arm, both of his legs, and suffered severe burns. He later drowned in the Lake Country months later while on a family vacation, some believing it to be a suicide. While Padme didn't recognize the name, her heart wept for the pain he and his family had gone through.

The other guard was Lieutenant Gregor Panaka. He had been the farthest away from the blast because he had intercepted the witness who had barged in, but his wounds had consisted of burnt ligaments in his leg and severe burns up his body from covering the witness. When Padme looked at the Lieutenant's image she was startled to see how young and unscarred he seemed to be before the attack. Almost resembling his son back when Padme had just become Queen.

One of the handmaidens that had survived was Pooja Janren. Her injuries had been so severe the medics had doubted that she would last long. The blast had flung her incredibly hard into one of the throne room's pillars paralyzing much of her body and causing severe brain damage. She had been in the hospital for over two months before she was placed in the Theed Care Center.

The other handmaiden- Padme's eyes widened when she saw the handmaiden's image, and recognized the name.

"Cafe?"

Padme jumped in surprise, dropping the holopad onto the ground, and shutting off the article. She looked up and saw Sabe standing in the doorway, holding two cups of cafe.

Sabe frowned in concern as she made her way over to Padme. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Maybe she did. "I'm fine. I just… didn't hear you come in."

"You were in the zone, looking at whatever it is you were looking at," Sabe said as Padme picked up the holopad she dropped. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Actually, I hope you can," Padme said, setting down the holopad onto the desk before taking the cup of cafe Sabe offered her. "Sabe, isn't your mother's maiden name Olnick?"

Sabe nodded. "Yes, youngest child of Dian Olnick of Olnick Holdings."

"And wasn't her aunt a handmaiden?" Padme asked.

Sabe nodded again. "Yes, First Handmaiden of Queen Celestine until her assination. My aunt had been one of the few survivors from the attack," she paused and looked at Padme questionably. "Does this have something to do with Padme Lydonia?"

Sabe had been Padme's closest friend before Padme had even become queen and she could read her as if she were a holobook. "I'm wondering if it does," Padme admitted before sipping her cafe. "Lieutenant Panaka didn't say where my aunt's comb or diary could be, so that narrows our options. I wonder if your Aunt Line would know. Has she ever talked or mentioned anything that would indicate if she knew my aunt?"

Sabe shook her head. "No, my great-aunt never likes to talk about her days of service to Celestine. The attack left her horribly scarred, and she lost her fiance Shon Lasara."

"Shon Lasara? Eirtae's uncle?" Padme asked.

"Yes," Sabe confirmed. "My aunt was devastated. No man wanted to marry her with the way her scars were. Not that she wanted to marry anybody after losing Shon. She just kept her mouth shut and closed herself off. I didn't even know she had been a handmaiden until I began my training."

Well, that made things complicated. Still… "But she would have kept in contact with fellow handmaidens or guards like Pooja or Lieutenant Panaka, wouldn't she?" Padme asked.

"I don't know," Sabe answered. "I always believed that the loss of Shon, Celestine, and so many of her friends destroyed her that I don't know if she would have kept in touch or not."

Both women were silent. Over the years they had known and lost many friends in the Blockade, the Clone Wars, and assasination attempts on Padme's life over the years. They had mourned and then they had moved on because their duties had demanded them to. In losing Celestine, Line Olnick lost her sense of duty. In losing her fiance, she had lost her future along with all of her friends.

The door to the library suddenly opened, and Elle came rushing in.

"Elle, what's wrong?" Padme asked. Elle looked winded and frightened.

"Stormtroopers… Eirtae told us to hide you, Anakin, and Ferus while she distracted them," Elle gasped.

Stormtroopers! Did they find them?

Sabe grabbed Padme's arm and pulled her towards one of the holobook shelves. She grabbed what seemed to be a random holobook, but the shelf slid open, revealing one of the secret passageways in Eirtae's house.

"Stay quiet," Sabe whispered before she shoved Padme inside.

Sabe tried to control the rapid beating of her heart as the shelf closed behind Padme, hiding her. She hoped that the others had hidden Anakin and Ferus by the time the stormtroopers would push past Eirtae and barge into her home. Sabe and Elle walked out of the library just in time to see the stormtroopers do just that.

Eirtae protested loudly enough to alert the whole house as the stormtroopers made their way down halls and into rooms. Inspector Divo came in right after the last Stormtrooper. Eirtae turned and glared furiously at him. "Inspector Divo, I hope you have a good explanation as to why you entered my home like this."

"Relax Madame Arthi, this is just an inspection," Divo's annoying voice assured her.

As they conversed, Sabe saw Motee, Yane, and Typho coming down the stairs as stormtroopers pushed their way up. Typho noticed Sabe and Elle near the end of the stairs and tilted his head. Sabe inwardly sighed with relief. Anakin and Ferus had been safely hidden.

As the stormtroopers searched upstairs, Sabe could hear the embarrassed and angry cries of the other girls upstairs.

"Shiraya!" that would be Vatie.

"What the kriffing hells?!" and that would be Sache.

"During the attack in the market yesterday, witnesses saw a woman help Skywalker evade arrest. The woman's description resembles that of Senator Padme Amidala," Divo explained.

"And you think that it was one of us who helped Skywalker, or that it was Padme herself?" Sabe accused.

Divo opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Vatie and Sache came down the stairs, and Rabe and Dorme came down the hall from the kitchen, all still in their dressing gowns. Under normal circumstances, Sabe knew that her friends would all be blushing scarlet for being so indecently dressed in front of strange men, but in these circumstances there was too much at stake to be worrying about that.

Divo turned to Eirtae. "Quite the full house you've got," his comment almost made Sabe flinched. It had been convenient for all of them to stay here so that Anakin and Padme would have better protection while they searched for what Malorum was after and stop him. Now, Sabe felt it had been foolish to fall back into the habit of gathering around Padme to provide better protection.

Thankfully, it seemed that Eirtae was still a smooth liar as she had been since they were teenagers. "It's been a little lonely in my house with all my family being away, so I thought that inviting all my friends over for dinner would help cheer me up. We ended up talking later than we had expected and the curfew was up, so I thought that having them all spend the night here would cause less problems."

Sabe hoped that none of the stormtroopers would mention the extra toiletries or clothing in the bedrooms she knew they went through. The inspector would realize that everyone had been staying in this house longer than one night.

As luck would have it, Divo didn't press. Instead he looked at them, still addressing Eirtae as he spoke again. "In that case, everyone wouldn't mind if I spoke to each of them individually?"

Eirtae lead him to the parlor, closing the door.

Sabe looked at Rabe from the corner of her eye, and saw the barely concealed fear and worry she herself felt. As long as Divo was here, they couldn't do anything which meant that Padme, Anakin, and Ferus were stuck hiding inside the house's secret passageways without food and water. If they were lucky, the three of them would remain hidden without anyone suspecting anything.

With years of experience, Sabe gathered everyone into the kitchen where Dorme and Elle assisted Rabe in making breakfast. Normally, everyone would all be chatting as they waited to eat, but today everyone was solemnly silent with stormtroopers stationed by the kitchen doorway and the door leading out to the gardens. The air was so tense it would have taken a lightsaber to cut it. Sabe grabbed a piece of fruit from the table and rolled it in her hands as she observed her sister handmaidens and Typho. They were all trying to give off a relaxed, nonchalant attitude, but some of them failed, especially Dorme and Elle.

Dorme looked pale and ragged, so unlike the stylish girl who first became a handmaiden, always making sure that everything was put together whether it'd be doing a switch in disguises between Padme and one of the handmaidens or herself, even when she was in the middle of a firefight. These past few days she hadn't been herself, and today, Sabe swore she heard Dorme retching in the fresher while she waited to use it.

As for Elle, the young girl (because that's what she was, a kid) kept looking up towards the hall as if she was expecting Divo to be leading Eirtae out in cuffs then ordering the rest of them to be arrested as well. Sabe wanted to shake her and scold her for being so obvious but that would have been mean and a way of deflecting her own fear as well. She watched as Elle smoothed the butter unto the toast with trembling hands, and wished that she could hold them and comfort her without the stormtroopers watching them.

After an eternity, but was really only twenty minutes according to the chrono, Eirtae finally stepped out of the parlor followed by Divo. Sabe felt little relief when she saw how pale Eirtae was, and Divo called Typho in.

Sabe took the plate Rabe offered her and a cup of tea before she moved to a seat near the back of the kitchen, away from the stormtroopers as one could be, and waited for Eirtae to join her. She did, and already knew what Sabe was going to ask her. "He was asking me where I was during the attack in the market, when my family was coming back, what I think of the Empire, my friendship with Padme, and…" Eirtae leaned closer to Sabe, lowering her voice even more. "He asked me about the house."

Sabe felt her blood freeze. He knew. Divo had to know that there were secret passageways in the Lasara Home, and that it was possible to hide two Jedi and a missing senator in one of them. During the Gungan Wars, many citizens in Theed installed these passageways to hide in. in the last year, many of the homes were destroyed in the final conflict. Those that were undamaged, were kept secret from most people until the Blockade when the passageways became useful again in helping refugees hide from the droids. In the Lasara Home however, Sabe would never have expected it to have any until Eirtae showed her and their friends them these last several months since the Empire formed. How could Divo have known about them?

"We'll just have to keep our mouths shut, and pray that Divo doesn't find anything," Sabe whispered.

Her toast and nuna eggs looked delicious, but Sabe didn't feel hungry with the knots she felt in her stomach. As she allowed her breakfast to grow cold, she watched her friends play with their food, but didn't eat either. Sache looked worriedly at the chrono while Motee held Elle's hand in comfort. Sabe looked at Vatie, and saw that the redhead had a death grip on her computer hidden in her dressing gown under the table. She was lucky Divo or any of the stormtroopers hadn't found it, because if they did they would have concrete evidence of them consulting against the Empire. After

Divo was done "questioning" Typho, he continued on through the handmaidens. Sometimes he would mix up their names which would have been humorous if not for the situation they were in right now. Sabe was the last person to be brought in for questioning.

As she took a seat in the parlor, Sabe wondered how much Inspector Divo knew about Naboo customs and about each of the handmaidens who had served Padme Amidala individually.

"Miss... Andierre isn't it?" Divo asked.

Sabe nodded. Even after six years of no longer being a handmaiden it felt odd using her surname instead of just Sabe.

Divo continued, "We already know you have a solid alibi at around the time the suspect was first seen helping Skywalker. You were training up at the palace that even if Skywalker contacted you before the attack it would have been impossible for you to get there at the time of the attack."

Sabe narrowed her eyes. "Then why am I here?"

"According to my research, you and Amidala were extremely close: from the time she was elected as queen to her last months as senator of Naboo. If there is anyone who knew her so well, who better than the woman who served her as her bodyguard and best decoy?" Divo asked.

Ah, so it was information on Padme he wanted. It seemed he didn't do his research on the duties of being a handmaiden as well as he thought. If he did then he would know that handmaidens carry their mistress's secrets to their graves even after they're no longer in their service. If Divo thought that he would be able to pry information on Padme from Sabe he chose the wrong handmaiden.

Actually, Sabe realized, she could have some fun with this. An inward, wicked smile bloomed behind Sabe's stoic face.

000{{*}}000

65 bby

 _Padme was silent as she followed Captain Blantyre. They passed servants and guards who were doing their final rounds before they would leave for the night._

 _Padme on the other hand was a little terrified as she mentally prepared herself to meet with Queen Celestine herself. Captain Blantyre had remained silent the whole walk, refusing to tell Padme as to tell Padme as to why the Queen would send for her, so Padme was left to thinking all kinds of scenarios. The only plausible one she could think of was the Veruna/Costil argument she had told Pooja. Pooja must have told her about it. What if the Queen ordered Padme to just ignore it? What if Celestine made Padme quit her career and move on to something else? Padme didn't know what she would do if Celestine ordered her to do one or both of those things._

 _Padme and Captain Blantyre passed through several security guards, all of whom nodded in respect of him. Blantyre lead Padme up through corridors few had the privilege to go up through, and she realized that he was taking her to the Queen's private quarters. Her nervousness grew tenfold. Luke had told her that even the Queen's most trusted advisors were rarely allowed up there. The Queen's quarters were her private sanctuary, allowing only her handmaidens and head of security to be up there at any convenience. The fact that Celestine was having Padme meet her in them raised a lot of questions._

 _Blantyre took her to a parlor room where the Queen most likely greeted her visitors. He left Padme in there and told her to wait for the Queen to come in herself._

 _Alone, Padme couldn't help but look around the room. The walls were painted a soft green, and there were paintings of Naboo's landscape spread out on them. Padme recognized some of them of Theed and many other cities of Naboo, but her favorites were the ones of the Lake Country. Luke and Winama had a lake house in the Lake Country called Varykino that had been in the Naberrie family for generations, and they were planning on taking Ryoo, Padme, Jobal, and maybe Mammy and their father with them this summer when the council would be on recess. The paintings were beautiful and exquisite, obviously done by a very skilled professional painter. They were so detailed and life like that it made Padme want to go to these places captured in paint._

 _She turned around when she heard the door she come in open. It was the Queen surrounded by her five principle handmaidens dressed in light blue gowns. The Queen herself wore a beautiful gown made of silk that started as a pale yellow at the top that faded to a golden yellow until it turned into a sky blue near the bottom of her dress. Instead of the usual elaborate headdress she usually wore, Celestine wore a simple diamond tiara with her hair pulled back with pink ribbons down her back. She reminded Padme of a golden water lily growing in the lake like a jewel._

 _Padme remembered her etiquette lessons and curtsied before the Queen. "Your Highness."_

" _Good evening, Miss Lydonia. Thank you for coming in so suddenly. I understand that you have other obligations to attend to, so I will try to be quick about this," Celestine said to her._

 _Padme looked up from her curtsy and saw the gentleness in Celestine even under all that pale makeup._

 _The Queen motioned Padme to sit on one of the sofas before sitting down in one opposite of Padme. The Queen made another motion and three of her handmaidens left, leaving two to stand behind her, guarding her but as silent and invisible. Padme thought she recognized Pooja and Line under their hoods, but she couldn't be certain as she focused her attention on the Queen._

" _I suppose you're wondering why I asked you up here?" she asked._

" _I am yes, my Lady," Padme responded._

 _Celestine's dark eyes were focused on her, and Padme found it hard to look away. "I understand that you have been privy to some private information concerning Ars Veruna and Reggie Costil?" Celestine asked._

 _Padme felt her cheeks flush, but she didn't look away from the Queen's eyes as she responded. "It was an accident, Your Highness. It was during the last dinner you had with the Royal Council. During the coffee hour, I decided that I needed some air, so I sought my way to the palace greenhouse. On my way, I heard voices and found myself behind a pillar. When I looked, I recognized Veruna and Costil…"_

 _As Padme continued with her story, she observed Celestine. Her lips were frowning as Padme told her of the secrets both Veruna and Costil spat at each other. When Padme finished, the Queen's eyes shifted off of her, and Padme realized that she was thinking._

" _If you'll forgive me, Your Highness, but what will be done?" she couldn't help but ask._

 _Celestine focused her attention back onto her. "Did you say neither Veruna nor Costil noticed you?"_

" _No, I don't think so." The corridor had been dark, and Padme had been wearing black. She had also made certain that nobody could hear her breathing, although she doubted Veruna and Costil could have heard her over their argument._

 _Padme watched as Celestine thought for another moment before speaking. "We hadn't been able to come up with any plausible suspects as to why funds had been misplaced in the Royal treasury. Now, it seems possible that Costil could be responsible, but without any concrete evidence it will make things difficult to counter an investigation on him. You're certain that there wasn't anything else said between them?"_

 _Padme shook her head. "No, My Lady, after that Costil brought up the lady Veruna was supposedly seeing."_

 _Celestine nodded, though Padme could see the pain and frustration within her. "Amazingly, I'm not as surprised of Veruna seeing a woman under the legal age as I should be."_

 _Padme looked at her surprised, but Celestine continued. "When she was still alive, my sister, Tifaya and Ars Veruna took classes together at the Legislative Youth Program. He was a notorious playboy back then, and it was rumored that two of his classmates became pregnant by him. One of them being thirteen years old, and the other betrothed to a Bibble. It was also rumored that his mother paid to keep it hushed up, so the girls could… "deal with the problem" while Veruna pursued his career in politics without a scratch on his record."_

 _Padme was shocked. She knew that Lady Veruna loved her son despite all their animosity towards one another. Now, she knew why. To cover up her son's despicable actions had to be sickening for her._

" _I know Ars Veruna to know that he desires only what he cannot attained forever, and when he has it and has had his fun, he'll toss it aside like an old toy," Celestine finished._

 _As Padme looked upon her, she saw all the pain, stress, and burden Celestine had carried within her for almost eight years since the day she had been elected and crowned as Queen of the Naboo at sixteen years old. She could also see the strain and worry as well as fear within Celestine as time grew shorter, but there still being so much to do before her terms ended and a new monarch was elected in her place. There were eight months left, but if that was all the time Celestine had left before she would step down, Padme was determined to help her make the most of it. She sat up straight with her chin up. No more was she that naive farm girl all those months ago, now she would have to be a strong woman, a servant to the Queen and to the people of Naboo._

" _Tell me what you want me to do." Was it her imagination, or did she see a proud smile on one of the handmaidens underneath their hood?_

 _Celestine smiled, and Padme was nearly struck by the beauty of it. "Before my term has ended, I need to make certain that the Naboo are prepared to face the Trade Federation when that dark day comes. In order to do that I need to make certain that our government is not overrun by corrupt officials who seek to pursue their own greedy ambitions with no thought to what the people really need. There are officials who need ousted from office and replaced with good, honest hardworking people. In order to do that, I need someone I can trust." Celestine turned to the two handmaidens behind her. "From everything Line and Pooja have told me about you, and from what Councilor Naberrie has said, you are that type of person. As much as I trust my handmaidens and their skills, there's only so much they can do while they protect me. I need someone who can listen in on members of the Royal Council without drawing suspicion, and gather information on them. I hope that person can be you."_

 _Padme was stunned, but deep down she had known that it would come to this ever since Captain Blantyre had brought her up to this room._

 _One of the handmaidens- Pooja, Padme realized- took a step towards her. "It's a hard and dangerous task being asked of you, Padme. If the councilors catch you, there will be serious repercussions for you and Celestine if the find out that you were investigating under her orders. You need to know that if you accept this task, you're in it with everything you have for good," Pooja warned Padme. "Do you understand?"_

 _Padme did understand. She turned to Celestine. Steel and determination burned within her as she gave her answer to her Queen. "I won't fail you."_

 _000{{*}}000_

 _One week later, Padme was sitting in her political science class, and instead of writing her notes, she was writing in her diary._

 _Since she had accepted the Queen's task, Padme had been keeping her eyes and ears open in court. There had been nothing as big as to what she had heard between Veruna and Costil, but enough for her to write down notes to analyze at a later date. Since that fateful meeting, every night after Padme had completed her intern hours, she would meet with Pooja, Line, or one of Celestine's handmaidens and they would teach her how to listen to other people's conversations without looking like it. They had even turned her pixie comb into a listening device. They had replaced the ruby to put in a tiny recording device then placed the ruby on top to cover it. If she needed to record a conversation all she needed to do was reach out as if she was pulling a strand of hair back and touch the ruby, and the device would record. Padme had also discovered that she could hide the recordings in the pages of her diary so nobody could see them. It was all so new and exciting, but Padme always remembered what was at stake._

 _Padme's thoughts were interrupted when a piece of flimsi fluttered onto her diary pages. She looked up in front of her desk to Sheev casually leaning on the back of his chair, listening or at least pretending to listen to the professor's teachings. While Padme felt bad at disrespecting the professor, she knew the lesson by heart already, so she grabbed the piece of flimsi, closed her diary, hearing the click of the lock, and opened Sheev's message._

" _Credit for your thoughts?"_

 _Padme couldn't help but smile before writing down her reply._

" _The future."_

 _She placed it where his hands were resting and he took it. A few seconds later, he stretched out towards her, holding a new piece of flimsi in his hands,_

 _When Padme read it, it said, "What do you see?"_

 _She replied, "You'll just have to wait after class, during lunch to find out."_

 _She nearly giggled when she saw him suppress a moan._

 _After class, Padme and Sheev walked together to a nearby restaurant. Now that the weather was warm today and most of the snow had melted away, Padme had Sheev agree to eat outside in one of the restaurant's patio tables. While they waited for their food, Sheev asked again what Padme was thinking._

" _I told you, the future. Preparing for the finals, finishing up paperwork, and having Lady Veruna sign a letter of approval to my advisor. Then graduation and hopefully obtaining a position in the palace," Padme answered him. "Why do you ask?"_

" _You've seemed… distracted lately," Sheev answered._

 _Padme felt a stab of guilt. She had been distracted, but she couldn't tell Sheev the real reason why she had been so. "I've been in the Legislative Youth Program for over three years, studying, and working to earn my place as soon as I can, and now that it's so near, it's nerve wracking and thrilling." That was the truth. Now, that a new chapter was about to begin in her life, Padme felt that she was on the verge of jumping to either fly or fall._

" _What do you plan to become one day? Become Queen, Senator, or Chancellor of the Republic?" Sheev asked._

 _Padme laughed, shaking her head as the waiter came and set their food on the table. "No, maybe Princess or Governor of Theed for a couple of terms at most. I haven't really thought that far ahead."_

 _Padme sipped her surra juice and ate her fried nuna. Would she stay and serve in the palace all her life, working in politics? Would she become a respected council member like Luke or Tie Bibble? Or would the years of dealing with corruption and the constant fighting get to her and pull her down as it was beginning to for Celestine?_

 _It was a few minutes before she spoke again. "Maybe after so many years I'll retire, start up my own law firm, and have a family of my own someday. Hopefully inspire other children in my area to try and reach for the stars like I have." Padme smiled and Sheev smiled back, but there was something off about it. Almost as if he were… sad._

" _What about you?" Padme asked, taking a sip of her drink. "When you graduate the LYP, do you plan on becoming King, Senator, or Chancellor of the Republic?" She smiled teasingly, but Sheev looked serious as he thought for a minute._

" _I have no desire to go into politics," he answered._

 _What? Padme put down her drink. "But think of all the wonderful things you could do. For your planet, for the galaxy-"_

" _And deal with insufferable politicians all day long? Being pulled by one side and then being pulled by another when you really just want to plow your way through? You have no idea how insufferable that is," he rebuked her._

 _Padme turned her head away from him. "I may have an idea," she muttered, thinking back on all those council meetings she had attended with Lady Veruna._

" _Really?" Padme looked at Sheev and saw the challenge in his eyes, and yet the need to know what she thought._

" _Opportunity is based on what position a person is put in. They must choose whether they must take it and with it the chance to improve life. You were born into a position that can allow you to touch the stars and change life everywhere in the galaxy," Padme explained._

 _Sheev stared at her, and Padme felt herself blush with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I know you said that you don't want to, but I believe that you can-" she didn't get to finish because Sheev suddenly attached his lips to hers._

 _Padme couldn't help but kiss him back, moaning as he deepened the kiss. She should feel ashamed for such public display of affection, but she didn't. She enjoyed the taste of spices and something that made her think of storms when she was with him._

 _Lightning storms._

000{{*}}000

 **So what do you guys think? I wasn't expecting to do a Sabe's POV, but it just happened and I couldn't stop. Please review and let me know.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone sorry I'm a little late in publishing this. I've been sick this last week and have had difficulty in concentrating on my writing, and to top it off the internet in my area has been out for a couple of days.**

 **I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. We get to see a bit of background for most of the handmaidens. I found their background information on the internet.**

Chapter 13

Anakin had not expected his morning to start out by Motee and Yane barging into his and Padme's bedroom to tell him that stormtroopers were coming in the house and then being shoved into a secret passageway hidden in the closet. He had barely managed to snatch his lightsaber and the Jedi Holocron before he had been hidden in complete darkness.

Now that he was fully awake his thoughts immediately sought out Padme. Where was she? He stretched out with his feelings and sensed that she was somewhere downstairs. He stretched out further and could feel the presences of the handmaidens upstairs and downstairs then the presence of stormtroopers barging into the house followed by Inspector Divo. anakin could recognize the same arrogance he had felt on Varykino two days ago. He reached out for Padme's presence again, and sensed that she was safely hidden as well, if not worried about her friends as Inspector Divo gathered them up for questioning. Anakin didn't know much about these passageways, but they were obviously built so that people could get around the home without being seen. So as quiet as he could, Anakin put the Jedi holocron in his sleeping pants pocket, but kept the lightsaber out in his hands, he started walking in the dark passageways.

He could feel and hear the stormtroopers searching the bedchambers, startling Vatie and Sache in their rooms, and Dorme as she came out of what must have been the fresher since Anakin had to duck under water pipes and happened to hear her startled shrieks nearby. The Force was handy right now, allowing Anakin to move with ease in the dark without making enough noise to alert the stormtroopers that something was hiding in the walls.

He sensed that he was near a set of stairs and was about to make his way down them when he felt it. That cold feeling of the Dark Side that threatened to consume him. Not now. Why now?

"I seemed to have met you at an… indecent time."

Anakin gritted his teeth, his hand tightening on his lightsaber, but not igniting it for fear that it would alert the house intruders. He turned his head, and his eyes were able to make out the image of Sidious standing in the passageway, a sickening sneer on his lips while his eyes glowed with that cruel yellow.

"What's the matter? Did Malorum cut off your tongue during your run-in?" the Emperor taunted.

Anakin felt his anger burn, but suppressed it. Who knows if Divo or one of the stormtroopers could hear him if he began to speak out loud. But he had no way of knowing how long this connection would last. The longer he stayed silent, the more time Sidious would have to delve into his thoughts and uncover his secrets.

"Why?" Anakin whispered. He had to know. "Why did you do it?"

The dark lord tilted his head. "You'll have to be more specific. I've done a lot of things."

"Why did you kill Celestine and all those people back then? Why did you lie and manipulate everyone for years? Why did you start the war? Why did you kill the Jedi? Why?" Anakin struggled to keep his voice low, but all the anger that had been pent up for months since he discovered Palpatine to be the Sith Lord threatened to break out.

The Sith Lord seemed to relish the anger inside Anakin. "Oh my dear boy," he spoke in that familiar, comforting voice that use to console Anakin, but now infuriated him. "You of all people should know the importance of destiny. You and I, those like us were meant to rule the galaxy, bringing order and stability."

Anakin scoffed. "Oh please, spare me. You never cared about that, only what you could obtain with wealth and power, and killing anyone who stood in your way."

The Sith was unbothered by the accusation. "The price of fulfilling one's destiny requires your hands to be drenched in blood."

"Even if that blood is someone who loves you?" Anakin challenged.

The Emperor paused for a moment, but it was enough for Anakin to notice.

"Especially those," Palpatine answered, but Anakin wasn't convinced.

"Really? Is that why you killed Padme Lydonia, a young woman who seemed to love you?" He saw something flicker in Palpatine's face, but it was too fast for him to make out what it was. He pressed on. "Did she realize what a monster you were, so you killed her, and the Queen's entire staff? Or were you just using her until you found out that you couldn't control her?"

"Silence Boy!"

Lightening shot from Sidious' hands and hit Anakin. He was so surprised that he could feel the attack that he wasn't able to block it in time. The burning lightening was so familiar even after six months that Anakin didn't realize his misstep until he felt himself falling. He went down the steps, feeling the wind being knocked out of him as he fell down until it all stopped. He wasn't sure if the blackness was from the dark passageway, or if he was losing consciousness until he couldn't think anymore.

000{{*}}000

Padme had found a way to move from the library to the parlor where Divo was interrogating her handmaidens and Typho through the secret passageways. There was a crack in the wall that allowed her to look through and watch.

Divo was still the same arrogant, all-knowing man he was when he had been investigating her Uncle Ono's death, assuming he knew what everyone else was thinking, and thinking in a black and white manner. What Divo didn't know or understand was how skilled of actresses her handmaidens were and that Typho was not so easily intimidated.

Padme watched as each of her friends were questioned, all of them giving the air of innocence yet expected outrage in this. There were some who worried her. Like how Eirtae was nearly rattled when Divo commented on the ancient architect of her house and how it must carry its own secrets. Luckily, because Divo didn't know Eirtae as well as Padme did, he didn't notice. The next was Dorme who looked very pale and ill. Then there was Elle who seemed that she could see everything inside Divo's head and was frightened by it. Other than that, none of her friends gave anything that could have been useful, and the frustrated look on Divo's face when he realized that gave Padme hope. If they kept it up, Divo would leave without anything and nobody would be taken into Imperial custody.

The last person Divo brought in was Sabe. Padme felt a smirk on her lips. Sabe would play the man like a swindler on Boonta Eve. Just as she was listening to Sabe answer Divo's questions, a loud crash sounded on her right. It was so loud and so near, Padme was surprised that her heart didn't burst out of her chest. She couldn't see anything that well, but it sounded as if someone had taken a wrong step and fallen down a set of stairs.

Anakin!

Padme reached out and ran her hand across the wall as she walked in the direction where the noise had come from. She walked until her foot hit something. She stopped, and bending carefully, she reached out blindly until her hand touched something warm and solid.

"Ani?" Padme whispered. No response. Worry started to fill her. She traced her hand, realizing that she was holding his arm with the prosthetic. She moved her hands upwards towards his head when she felt something warm and sticky on her hands. Was that blood? Padme's worry turned to fear. "Ani?" Still no response. She tried to remember medical training she and her handmaidens had practiced on what to do when in this situation when she felt another presence nearby. She sucked in a breath when a hand covered her mouth.

"Stay quiet," Ferus' whispered voice urged her.

That's when Padme heard Divo. "I know I heard it over here."

 _Oh no._ He must have moved to one of the hallways. Padme heard him ask the stormtroopers if anything had come down the stairs. When he received a negative, he called out to Eirtae. A moment later, she joined him, and Padme heard Eirtae tell him that it was an old home with creaks and groans.

"How stupid do you think I am? That sound came from inside the walls!"

Padme couldn't breath. He was going to find them! She and Anakin would be brought before the Emperor and would be tortured into revealing their secrets. She would never see Luke or Leia again.

She tried to look at Ferus, and with her adjusted vision she was able to make out his arm reaching out in the direction of where Divo's voice came from.

"It's an old house," he spoke, and Padme could feel the power in his voice as he used the Force.

Padme listened through the walls and heard Divo repeat the words. "It is an old house."

"There must be something wrong with the heating system," Ferus continued.

"There must be something wrong with the heating system," Divo repeated.

"You apologize, Madame Arthi. You will bother her no more."

"I apologize, Madame Arthi. We will bother you no more," Divo finished.

Padme heard Divo command his men to leave, and relief filled her. Never had she been so happy of a Jedi's ability to mindtrick people. "Thank you," she whispered.

Ferus didn't say anything, but she knew he returned the sentiment. She heard someone come towards their hiding spot, and the wall before them slid open to reveal Sabe and Eirtae's concerned faces.

They both gasped. "What happened?"

Padme looked down at Anakin in her lap and was able to see his injuries. There was a gash across his right temple, near the lightsaber scar across his eye where the blood was pouring from. Horror filled Padme.

The rest of the handmaidens came and immediately set to helping her and Anakin. They carried him to the parlor and set him in the comfiest sofa where Yane worked to patch him up.

"He must have taken a bad step and lost his footing," was the only explanation Padme could give.

It didn't make sense to her though. Even in a pitch black hall, Anakin would have been able to navigate through it without any problem, so what could have caused Anakin to take a misstep?

000{{*}}000

Anakin's head was pounding when he started to wake. He instantly closed his eyes against the light.

What happened to him?

He tried opening his eyes again. He realized that he was in Eirtae's parlor, laying on one of the sofas. How did he get here? He tried turning his head, and instantly regretted it when he felt a stab of pain in his head.

"You're awake."

Anakin carefully moved to see Padme come in, carrying a tray. She put the tray down and instantly went to his side. Her hand caressed his face, and Anakin leaned into her touch. "I was scared when I heard the fall and found you."

Anakin tried to sit up, and gasped when he felt pain in his chest.

"Took a misstep." Anakin and Padme looked to see Ferus standing in the doorway. "Least that's what we all assumed. Scared us all, and almost revealed us to Divo," he said, walking over towards them.

Anakin gritted his teeth as he tried to sit up.

"Anakin, stop it," Padme scolded. "Yane patched you up as best as she could, but she said that you had fractured ribs, and she had to stitch the cut on your head."

"I've had worse," Anakin grunted as he continued to push himself.

Padme placed her hands on his shoulders and forced him to lay back down. "You may have had worse, but I am your wife. So when I tell you to stop hurting yourself further, you **will** listen to me, Anakin Skywalker." Padme lowered her voice. "You scared me to death, Ani."

Anakin his heart soften as he felt his wife's fear for his well-being. "I'm sorry, Padme." He glanced over at the tray she had brought into the room. "Is that soup?"

"Yes, you missed lunch an hour ago, so I reheated it."

"Lunch? How long was I out?" Anakin asked as Padme moved the tray closer to him. She picked up the spoon and blew on it.

"Almost six hours," Ferus answered. He looked to be amused as Padme began to feed Anakin.

"My arms still work," Anakin said, glaring at Ferus before taking the spoon and began to eat. He tasted the soup and then smirked mischievously at Padme. "Not as spicy as I'm use to."

Padme rolled her eyes, but she was smiling, her worried mood lifting.

Anakin continued eating, realizing how hungry he was. "Where is everyone?" he asked inbetween spoons.

"It's just us three, Motee, and Elle," Padme answered. "Everybody else had to go to their daily jobs to avoid arousing suspicion."

"After you fell, Divo wondered what the noise had come from. He nearly found us before I had to mindtrick him to leave," Ferus told him.

Anakin stopped eating, setting his spoon down with a _clink_ in his bowl. "But he didn't uncover anything, did he?"

Padme shook her head. "No, everyone kept their mouths shut or offered useless information to Divo."

Anakin swallowed, looking down at his nearly empty bowl. Padme had no idea that one of her friends was endangering their lives. "Did I miss anything else?"

"While you were unconscious, I did some research on the Celestine Bombing that happened all those years ago. One of the survivors of it was a handmaiden, Line Olnick, Sabe's great-aunt," Padme explained.

"What?" Anakin asked. Was this a coincidence?

Padme reached into her pocket and took out a holoarticle disk. Turning it on, she scrolled down until she stopped at the image of Line Olnick. Anakin felt his eyes widen. She wouldn't have been able to pass off as an Amidala double, but her features were similar enough that she could have been a relative of hers.

"I was thinking," Padme spoke, turning the disk off. "If my aunt was in close confidence with Queen Celestine, the handmaidens would have been aware of her doings. Sabe told me that her Aunt Line had been the First Handmaiden, the closest confident with Celestine. She would have had a better understanding as to what my aunt had been doing, and possibly had been close friends with Pooja as well. Maybe Pooja told her something over the years, or maybe my Grandmamma got into contact with her or something."

"I don't know, Padme," Anakin said. "If she did then why has Line stayed silent all this time."

"She might have been afraid," Padme reasoned. "Or she might not have had all the facts to prove who killed Celestine and why. When Sabe returns, she and I are going to meet her, and hopefully find answers."

Padme left the room soon after hearing Anakin's reasons as to why she and Sabe shouldn't go off by themselves with her countering that he was too injured to leave the house with them yet.

Anakin push his now cold soup aside. He couldn't tell her the real reason incase Sabe was the traitor. Padme didn't play favorites when it came to handmaidens, but Anakin knew that she and Sabe were as close as he and Obi-wan were, like sisters from all the years they had worked together, and all the secrets they had shared. If Sabe turned out to be the traitor, Anakin feared how it would affect Padme.

Ferus chuckled. "I'm starting to see what attracted you to her."

Anakin glared at him. "Did you speak to Vatie before she left?"

Ferus nodded, reaching into his robes to pull out a datapad. "You sure you don't want to inform your wife yet? She's going to find out eventually."

Anakin wasn't sure. These past few days, not only had Padme lost her grandmother, but she had uncovered how deep Palpatine's treachery stretched into her family and Naboo's history. He wanted to be absolutely certain about the traitor before he told Padme that one of her friends was betraying her.

"I'm sure," Anakin said with conviction that he didn't actually feel. He took the datapad and turned it on. Sure enough he had all the files of his wife's friends and bodyguards.

 **Captain Gregor Typho**

 **Age: Thirty years old.**

 **Born to Frau Typho and Rominaria Panaka. Relatives: Captain Quarsh Panaka (Uncle), Captain Mariek Panaka (Aunt), Lane Panaka (Grandmother, deceased), Lieutenant Gregor Panaka ( Grandfather).**

 **Grew up in Theed until the Blockade. Typho had fought for the Resistance until he had been captured, and suffered many wounds under torture, including the loss of his left eye. After the Blockade, Typho went to the Naboo Security Academy, and upon completing training, served as a palace guard under Queen Amidala until the end of her reign. When Amidala became Senator of the Chommell Sector, Typho was promoted to Captain of Amidala's security. Since Amidala's disappearance, Typho has been serving under Representative Binks, and is soon to be in charge of future Senator Tesse Yelnina.**

Could Typho be spying under his uncle's orders? Anakin always suspected that Typho had a crush on Padme, much to his jealousy even though he knew Padme only considered Typho a friend, but would Typho choose loyalty to Padme over his own uncle?

 **First Handmaiden Sabe Andierre**

 **Age: Twenty-eight years old.**

 **Born to Tye Andierre (deceased) and Rian Olnick. Relatives: Sonya Andierre (Sister), Dian Olnick (Maternal Grandfather, deceased), Line Olnick (Maternal Great-Aunt).**

 **Sabe had been born on Olnick Land Properties in Keren where she grew up. When she was twelve years old, Sabe entered the Academy to be trained as a potential handmaiden. A year later, she became handmaiden to the then Princess Amidala. When Amidala was elected Queen, she was selected First Handmaiden under Amidala. During the Blockade, Sabe served as a decoy to protect the Queen from the Trade Federation until the threat ended. Sabe continued to serve Amidala throughout the years as one of her heads of security. After Amidala stepped down as Queen and became Senator, Sabe continued to serve her, although not as an official handmaiden. Sabe married childhood friend Oklin Verderrie, but the marriage lasted for only two years when a year into the Clone Wars, they annulled it for reasons undisclosed. Since Amidala's disappearance, Sabe had been serving on the Handmaiden Panel at the academy, training potential handmaidens.**

Most of her record seemed to be unblemished to Anakin, but the ex-husband did seem suspicious. That, and there was very little history on her father's family. Add into that what Anakin knew of her great-aunt and her possible connection to Padme's family. Anakin hoped for Padme's sake that Sabe wasn't the traitor.

 **Councilor Eirtae Lasara-Arthi**

 **Age: Twenty-nine years old.**

 **Born to Kam (deceased) and Eme Lasara. Relatives: Ergei Lasara (Brother, deceased), Edvard Lasara (Brother), Endre Lasara (Brother), Kitpat Arthi (Husband), Kam Lasara Arthi (Son).**

 **Eirtae grew up in Parrlay on her family's estate. Her father ran Lasara Tradings while her mother…** Anakin narrowed his eyes as he looked closer. Something about a rumor that involved King Veruna before he stepped down. **Eirtae entered the Legislative Youth Program and graduated with high marks at the age of thirteen. Shortly afterwards she was elected Governor of Parrlay. After Veruna's abdication, Eirtae ran for office, but was defeated by Princess Amidala who won the election. After completing the basic training, Eirtae was made Second Handmaiden under Queen Amidala. During the Blockade, Eirtae fled with her mistress to Coruscant before returning to Naboo to fight and regain control of their planet. During the conflict Eirtae lost her eldest brother in the first days of the Occupation. Eirtae continued to serve Amidala throughout her eight years until she stepped down. Eirtae ran for election again against Kliste Sensari. Eirtae lost by a few hundred votes, and her opponent was crowned Queen Jamillia. Shortly after her defeat, Eirtae married shipbuilder Kitpat Arthi, and gave birth to a son, Kam. When the Clone Wars began, Eirtae was made councilor when it was discovered that Queen Jamillia had Separatist sympathies, and Queen Neeyutnee was elected in her place. When Neeyutnee was assassinated, Eirtae supported Princess Apailana in the election, and continued to serve on the Royal Council to this day.**

Unlike Sabe, there was more sketchiness to her background. Was there a family secret she was trying to hide? Or was she resentful of being defeated twice humiliated? Anakin didn't think so, but he couldn't be sure.

 **Handmaiden Rabe Excenil-Talstrine**

 **Age: Thirty-four years old.**

 **Born to Osic II and Rame Excenil. Relatives: Handmaiden Verse Excenil (Sister, deceased), Princess Rosele Excenil Kylantha (Sister), Lieutenant Ecros Talstrine.**

 **Born to one of Naboo's oldest families, Rabe had been expected to go into politics. After failing the exams five times, Rabe applied and was accepted as Third Handmaiden under Queen Amidala. During the Blockade, Rabe fled with her mistress to Coruscant before returning to Naboo to fight and regain control of their planet. Rabe continued to serve Amidala throughout her eight years until she stepped down. Rabe married palace guard Lieutenant Ecros Talstrine when she had completed her services. She then auditioned and was accepted into the Alderaan Dance Company. Right before the start of the Clone Wars, Rabe returned to Naboo with her husband, and started up her dance studio,** _ **The Queen's Court**_ **where she's been running to this very day.**

Like Sabe and Eirtae, Anakin hoped that Rabe wasn't the traitor, remembering the kind young woman back when he was a boy. However, she did come from a powerful family that expected much from her. Would she betray Padme to meet those expectations.

Anakin skipped Sache's file since he already knew for certain that she wasn't the traitor, and moved on to Yane.

 **Dr. Yane Carinda**

 **Age: Twenty-five years old.**

 **Born to Hurio and Talla Carinda.**

 **Born in Theed, and daughter to Naboo's best weapons maker, Yane was an excellent sharpshooter which allowed her to become Queen Amidala's Fifth Handmaiden at the age of eleven years old. During the Blockade, Yane stayed on Naboo and helped to form the Resistance against the Occupation and was wounded during it. After the Blockade Yane and many Resistance leaders were hailed as heroes and were awarded the Polana Award for Bravery. Yane continued to serve Amidala throughout her eight years until she stepped down. Yane went back to school and became a nurse for Theed Memorial Hospital. When the Clone Wars started, Yane began to work on her doctorate while helping injured soldiers brought to Naboo. She was awarded the Soruna Rose for her calm actions while attending the wounded and has continued to work at Theed Memorial Hospital after earning her doctorate since the end of the Clone Wars.**

For Anakin, the only motivation he saw was that Yane could be protecting her family, most especially her father from Palpatine.

 **Head Handmaiden Dorme Costil**

 **Age: Twenty-nine years old.**

 **Born to Hos and Dorra Costil.**

 **Born to the Costil Family, one of the oldest families of Naboo, Dorme entered the Academy at fourteen to become a potential handmaiden to Queen Amidala. However, Dorme stayed in the Academy to learn more of a modified version of handmaiden training. After Amidala stepped down as Queen and became Senator of Naboo, Dorme was selected to become one of her handmaidens. Right before the Clone Wars started, Dorme became Amidala's Head Handmaiden when an assassination attempt killed two fellow handmaidens: Corde Gredun and Verse Excenil. Dorme continued to serve Amidala until her disappearance. She has been working as a philosophy teacher at the Legislative Youth Program since then.**

As Anakin read her file, his eyes widened as he recognized the names Supe Costil and Mari Costil listed as her cousins who were hosting Palpatine in their home. He thought back to the anxiety he had felt within Dorme that night after escaping Varykino when the Costil women had been brought up. It made sense now. She had known about his and Padme's marriage from the start as well. Was that how Palpatine knew about them? Because of Dorme? Anger filled Anakin, and he tightened his grip on the datapad until he heard it cracking in protest. Realizing this, he loosened his grip before he could break it. He made his decision that as soon as Dorme got back, Anakin would pull her aside and make her talk.

 **Handmaiden Motee Sensari**

 **Age: Twenty-nine years old.**

 **Born to Marco Sensari and Marye Klistorin (deceased). Relatives: Queen Kliste Sensari Jamillia (Sister).**

 **Born between the Sensaria and Klistorin families, Motee's parents divorced when she was ten years old. Motee worked as an assistant to her older sister Kliste when she decided to go into politics. During the Blockade, Motee and her sister lead the Resistance on the far side of Naboo, losing their mother during the Occupation. After the Blockade, Motee assisted her sister in the reconstruction of Naboo, gaining popularity among the people. After her sister was crowned Queen Jamillia, Motee applied to become handmaiden to Senator Amidala, but was rejected. Motee continued to work under her sister until the death of Amidala's handmaidens, Corde Gredun and Verse Excenil, and was then accepted as handmaiden to Senator Amidala. Motee served Amidala until her disappearance. Since then she has been unemployed and living in an apartment down on Theed's Solleu River.**

Like Dorme, Motee had known of the secret marriage between Anakin and Padme since she came into Padme's employ. While her sister had been proven to be a traitor by having Separatist sympathies, could Motee be a traitor as well?

 **Handmaiden Elle Okrest**

 **Age: Twenty years old**

 **Born to Maccan (deceased) and Amle Okrest (deceased).**

 **Born in Theed, during the Blockade, Elle and her parents were taken to a prison camp. Her mother died, and her father became seriously ill during their captivity. After the Blockade, Elle cared for her father until he died when she was fourteen. She then applied to become a handmaiden for when Princess Apailana was elected Queen, but instead became a handmaiden under Senator Amidala in the last year of the Clone Wars. Elle was nearly kicked out of the Academy when other candidates had accused her of cheating before it was settled by Captain Typho, Senator Amidala, and General Skywalker. Elle served Amidala until her disappearance, and since then has been unemployed, and living with Motee Sensari.**

Anakin remembered that day when he had been accompanying Padme under "Jedi Business". Padme had been looking for a new handmaiden after losing Teckla, and had wanted to choose the handmaiden herself. There had been an incident, and Anakin saw how the other handmaidens had accused Elle of cheating. When he saw Elle, Anakin was reminded of Ahsoka a bit, and thought her perfect to protect Padme. She had known about the secret marriage, but Anakin didn't want to think of her being the traitor.

He looked down at the files again. Eight people. Three days to find out who was the traitor before he and Padme lost their way to return to their children untracked, or their luck would run out, and the traitor would expose them to Palpatine once and for all.

But how could Anakin find them without tipping them off?

000{{*}}000

65 bby

 _Padme looked in the mirror as she adjusted her robes and made any last minute adjustments to her attire. This was it. Today was the day she would graduate from the program and would officially start working in the palace._

 _The robes were billowy, but they were the right size even with her small frame. Her dark hair had been pulled up and arranged on the top of her head with her pixie comb polished and gleaming among the dark strands_

 _Padme was so excited, and yet her stomach was tightening with nerves from ending this one chapter in her life and starting on a new one. Her internship had ended with a letter of approval from Lady Veruna, and if Padme hadn't known any better, she would have thought that the older woman was sad to see her go. After that, she had completed any final assignments and passed her exams with high marks. The Queen was already offering her a position as Secretary Bowen's aid while also continuing the assignment she had originally laid out for her. In these last couple of months, Padme had uncovered a lot more deception within the court. She still didn't know who Veruna was seeing, but the Queen and her handmaidens had conducted a search into Costil's accounts to know that the amounts weren't adding up. Coincidence? It was getting hard to believe that was the case. During these investigations, Padme had also discovered that many of the palace servants had been taking bribes. By who and for what, Padme wasn't certain, but she intended to find out._

 _Padme finished examining herself, and was ready to leave her room when the holo next to her bed caught her attention. In it was her parents, Ryoo, Jon, Jobal, Mammy, and herself all gathered in the Lydonia's garden in Claines for a family holo. Their last family holo._

 _Padme felt tears building in her eyes, and she struggled to control herself._

 _It had been eight months since her mother had died, and her death was still fresh. She should have been here. She should be congratulating Padme and telling her how proud she was for all her accomplishments. Mammy and Padme's father were coming as well, although Padme wasn't sure about the latter. Recently, her father's behavior had gotten worse, more aggressive. It was worrisome, and they didn't know how he would behave at Padme's graduation. Padme wished for the countless time that her mother hadn't died, and neither had Jon. Maybe her father wouldn't have lost his mind, Jobal would still have her father, and Ryoo wouldn't feel as if she carried the galaxy on her shoulders._

 _Padme's musings were interrupted when her bedroom door opened. It was Ryoo. "Mammy just commed. She and Papa have arrived at the station, and Luke and Ruwee have gone to pick them up."_

" _Good," Padme spoke, still holding the holo in her hands. "I want tonight to be special. I want to be surrounded by people that care about me. I'm not even sure my own father fits in that category."_

" _Stop," Ryoo interjected, looking at her in concern. "What's going on?"_

 _Padme sighted, tears glaring in her eyes as she showed Ryoo the holo. "I miss Mama. I really wish she and Jon were going to be there tonight for my graduation."_

 _Sadness and understanding shown in Ryoo's eyes as she came over to Padme and placed her hands on her shoulders. "They'll be there in spirit. Mama's looking down on you right now, beaming with pride."_

 _Padme offered a small grateful smile, and together, they looked at the holo of their family._

" _I'm sure Mama's looking down on you right now thinking, 'What took you so long to complete the program?'"_

 _Padme laughed. That sounded like something Hane Lydonia would say. "She did set some high standards," Padme said as she looked at the image of her surrounded by her loved ones. "Standards that I'm still trying to reach."_

" _Yeah," Ryoo agreed, looking at the image of her mother as well. "Aren't we all."_

" _But you know what, Ryoo?" Padme asked, setting the holo back into place. "She never really pressured us. She accepted her children for who we are."_

" _Yeah, but for her the sun always rose and sat on you." There was no bitterness in Ryoo's voice, but Padme couldn't help but ask._

" _Did it ever bother you?"_

" _That you were Mama's favorite? How could I? I was never in the running."_

 _Padme didn't believe that. After all, she knew for certain that Hane had loved Ryoo just as much as she had loved Padme._

" _Well, you are the firstborn," Padme pointed out._

 _Ryoo shifted uncomfortably for a moment. "I think I squandered that advantage by acting up in my teenage years. I think Mama many times wanted to disown me."_

 _Padme smiled fondly. "She never would have done that."_

 _Ryoo smiled too. "No, she never would have done that."_

" _Well, at least you and Papa were really close." It was true. Growing up, Ryoo had been Papa's little girl while Padme had been Mama's baby._

 _Ryoo laughed. "Not always. Remember how he nearly blew a reactor when he found out that Jon and I planned to elope?"_

 _Oh, the screams and yells could be heard throughout the entire village._

 _Padme giggled at the memory now. "I miss them both: Mama, and the way Papa use to be."_

 _Ryoo pulled her in and hugged her. "Me too."_

 _When they pulled away, Padme looked up at her sister. "Mama would be proud of you too. For the way you've held yourself and this family together."_

 _Ryoo offered Padme a watery smile._

 _Suddenly, Jobal came in. "Mammy and Grandpapa are here."_

" _I don't understand what I'm doing here! Why aren't we at home?!" They could hear their father's shouting._

 _Padme and Ryoo looked at each other. It seemed like it was going to be one of those days. At least nobody could accuse Padme of having a boring life._

 _000{{*}}000_

" _It is with pride and honor, I deliver this to diploma of political science to Padme Lydonia," Professor Magery announced._

 _Applause rung throughout the auditorium as Padme made her way over to him, trying not to fall over her heels or her skirts. Pride was in his eyes as he presented one of his greatest students a diploma and whispered a congratulations in her ears. She thanked him before returning to her seat as another student came and received their diploma._

 _Padme looked out into the audience. She could see her sister, niece, and the Naberries sitting out there, along with Mammy and her father, who was amazingly behaving well so far. Although maybe a little confused as to what was going on, he wasn't standing up and demanding why he was here. For that, Padme was grateful._

 _As she sat down, something caught Padme's eye. She squinted her eyes, and sure enough, there was Sheev sitting near the back of the auditorium. He was dressed in dark clothing, and he would have been invisible if it weren't for his red hair that stood out among the many dark haired people in the audience._

 _Catching her gaze, Sheev winked at her._

 _Padme felt herself blushing and she looked down, but on the inside she felt giddy at the fact that he came._

 _The rest of the ceremony seemed to fly by, and before Padme knew it, the ceremony ended with Professor Magery extinguishing the flame that represented this chapter in the graduates' lives so they could begin a new one, followed by a loud roaring applause from both the audience and the graduates._

 _Padme got down from the stage and made her way over to her family._

" _I'm proud of you," Ryoo whispered in her ear as she hugged her. Tears were building in Padme's eyes._

 _She hugged Mammy and nearly did cry when she saw tears in the older woman's eyes._

 _When she made it over to her father, he pulled her in a tight hug. "I don't know what that was, but you were magnificent." Padme let out a watery laugh. He wasn't fully aware of what was going on, but he understood that it was an important day for her, and for that Padme was grateful._

 _She hugged Jobal and Ruwee who both said that she looked beautiful and very grownup, as did Winama._

 _When Padme hugged Luke, he pulled away and looked at her with pride of an older brother. "You did it, Padme. Congratulations."_

 _Padme smiled bright as Naboo pearls. "Thank you, Luke."_

 _She felt eyes on her and when she turned, she met Sheev's eyes just a few yards away. There was a stirring in her stomach, one that she couldn't define, but she made her way through the crowds towards Sheev. When she finally made it to him, she wasted no time in flinging her arms around him._

" _Thank you so much for coming," she whispered to him._

 _Sheev was obviously trying to downplay it, telling her that it was no big deal._

 _Padme shut him up by kissing him on the lips. "It means a great deal to me," she whispered. She could have sworn that there was a blush on Sheev's cheeks._

 _She tugged him over to where her family was. They were all going out to eat someplace special in celebration of Padme's graduation._

 _Padme looked around at all the people who were a part of her family: her sister, her niece, her father, Mammy, the Naberries, and Sheev. She may not have had her mother to celebrate this wondrous occasion, but right now, surrounded by her loved ones, she was content._

000{{*}}000

 **So what do you guys think? Anakin's connection with Sidious, potential suspects, and Lydonia's graduation.**

 **Who's the traitor? Any guesses?**

 **Let me know what you guys think about this chapter, and I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


End file.
